


We're a Page Turner

by peetzahjoe



Series: Midnight Swallows AUs [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (i think...?), And all that jazz, F/M, Gen, Im bad at this, all the regular stuff, and cutting, mentions of depression, so sexual conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 53,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: Riker, Jeff, and all their friends thought they had made it to senior year without any major glitches. Life, on the other hand, likes to throw curve balls.(As always, I am bad at summaries. Deal with it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my NaNoWriMo 2k16, and the next installment of girl!Riker!  
> Title is a lyric taken from Glowing in the Dark by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher. My writing playlist consisted of Marianas Trench, One Direction, Cute Is What We Aim For, and The Girl and the Dreamcatcher (link: https://play.spotify.com/user/1227971474/playlist/2jc3aZmHyLqEtXpXsAWXJZ)  
> More notes will be at the end of the chp, corresponding to little numbers throughout the story. As always, there will be links to references as well.  
> Please message me with any questions or any typos or weird paragraph changes (cuz Microsoft Word is a BUTT)

“I swear, if you break anything of mine, I am going to _harm_ you,” Riker hissed at Carter as he stumbled through the door of their apartment while holding one of her boxes. Carter simply rolled his eyes at her over his shoulder and walked in the direction of her and Jeff’s bedroom. Lily quirked an eyebrow at Carter before she turned her gaze on Riker.

“I apologize for my boyfriend’s lack of self preservation,” Lily drawled. Riker snorted and shrugged one shoulder at Lily before she disappeared into her room to drop a box of Jeff’s stuff onto the bed. Jeff walked out of his and Riker’s bathroom and kissed Riker’s cheek as he collapsed a box he had just finished emptying. Riker hummed happily and pat Jeff’s ass playfully before she skipped out of the room to retrieve another box.

“None of that,” Carter chastised as he followed Riker out of the room. Riker threw a deadpan look at Carter over her shoulder and sashayed out of the apartment.

“You and Lilleth have already had sex in the kitchen. Hop off,” Riker added. Carter immediately spluttered while Lily released a small giggle. Jeff simply huffed out a sigh as he followed after Carter and Riker down to Riker’s car.

“No more kitchen sex now that Rike and I are moving in, please,” Jeff breathed.

“No promises!” Lily’s voice called out from inside the apartment.

“If we catch you, I can’t promise I will take it easy on you with the pay back!” Riker replied easily.

“Point taken!” Lily exclaimed while Carter visibly shuddered. Riker smiled smugly and grabbed a box before she headed back towards the apartment with her nose held in the air.

“You chose a special one, Jeffry,” Carter informed.

“Hark who’s talking,” Jeff snorted as he caught up to Riker easily and bumped their hips together. Riker smiled over at Jeff and then winked at him. Jeff laughed and winked back as he took off into the apartment. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she followed easily, exchanging and exasperated look with Lily as she passed.

“Is the plan still to unpack today and then vegetate tomorrow with people?” Riker asked as she dropped the box down onto the bed. Jeff hummed in agreement as he tore open a box to look inside of it.

“Towels going in the bathroom or the closet?” Jeff asked.

“Bathroom,” Riker answered easily as she opened a box as well.

“And here is your last box, my queen,” Carter informed with a flourish as he dropped the box onto the bed. Riker shot him a wide smile and reached out to pat Carter’s cheek.

“Why thank you, my loyal subject,” Riker hummed primly. Carter smiled and rolled his eyes before he skipped out of the room to join Lily in the kitchen.

“As long as I am the most loyal of subjects, I shall ignore that comment,” Jeff chuckled as he walked back into the bedroom with a smirk on his face. Riker snorted and then chucked a shirt at Jeff’s head. Jeff chuckled and threw the shirt back at Riker before he tackled her to the bed. Riker squawked and then giggled as she wrapped herself around Jeff.

“You’re ridiculous,” Riker added with a nip to Jeff’s neck.

“Mmh, and yet you still love me,” Jeff hummed as he propped his chin on Riker’s chest and scrunched up his nose at her. Riker smiled and pushed Jeff’s bangs back fondly before she nudged at him to get up.

“C’mon. We need to work on unpacking. After that we can cuddle all you want,” Riker informed.

“I’m holding you to that deal,” Jeff chirped as he rolled off of Riker and then bounced up off the bed to go back into the bathroom.

“That’s not even a deal. It’s going to happen. I never give up cuddling,” Riker snorted.

“I have never heard such a true statement,” Lily cackled as she walked by their bedroom.

“No one asked you, Lilleth!” Jeff called out.

“Too bad!” Lily replied with a laugh.

“Carter, control your heathen of a girlfriend!” Jeff exclaimed.

“I would like to keep my genitals where they are, thanks!” Carter replied.

“Lily does too, but let’s not inform Carter. It gives her something to hold over him,” Riker giggled quietly as she poked her head into the bathroom.

“Shut up and go unpack clothes,” Jeff snorted as he tossed a hand towel in Riker’s direction. Riker simply squeaked out a giggle and dodged the towel before she went to turn on music and then begin to unpack.

000000

“So, how does it feel to be the first of our friend group to get your own apartment?” Joey asked the next day as he collapsed onto the couch with Selena. Riker, Jeff, Carter, and Lily all exchanged a look before they shrugged.

“Is it supposed to feel like anything?” Riker asked in response. “I mean, when I told Mom she just commented that she was surprised it took us this long to move off of campus.”

“Aw, Miri sees you as adults,” Lane giggled from where she was tucked into Carson’s side in the recliner. Riker rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow in Lane’s direction. Lane snorted and threw the pillow back at Riker, who caught it easily and then placed it between her legs. Jeff shook his head slightly at the interaction and leaned over to kiss Riker’s temple.

“For your information, Miri has seen us as adults since before we left for college. She used to joke that Darren was more our child than hers,” Jeff informed with a small huff. Riker rolled her eyes and pat Jeff’s chest fondly.

“Let it go, babe. She just wants us to give her normal grandchildren and not demon ones like Logan,” Riker sighed.

“I hope you guys don’t have a kid like Logan. She is a menace,” Lily breathed as she shook her head slightly. “I hope I never witness one of her tamper tantrums. Especially in her teen years.”

“No one wants to face the fact that Logan is going to go through puberty and have mood swings. Last time we saw them, Maya was wondering about if there was something to keep Lo young forever so they wouldn’t have to deal with Logan during puberty,” Riker laughed.

“That’s because she was complaining about a boy in her class,” Jeff snorted. “Just imagine how bad it’s going to be for them in middle school and high school with her.”

“That sounds awful, and I only met Logan briefly,” Carson breathed out.

“Believe me, that is all it takes,” Carter laughed as he stretched his arms over his head. Joey and Selena both made noises in agreement.

“She is certainly a force to be reckoned with. We should be glad that she and Shelby don’t live close together,” Joey added.

“Oh god,” Riker and Jeff huffed out in unison with wide eyes.

“That would be _awful_ ,” Jeff groaned.

“Courtney is no better lately. So it would just be _mass destruction_ ,” Selena commented. “Darren and Dalton just watch in horror as things get torn down around them.”

“Sounds accurate from what I have briefly seen,” Lane laughed. The rest of them all simply nodded and shook their heads. “Random note, where did you get this chair? It is, like, the most comfortable thing I have sat on in a long time.”

“I don’t remember. It is a chair my dad had in his office from when I was little. Mom said I could take it since no one else was using it,” Riker replied with a small shrug as she leaned into Jeff’s side. “Which means if anyone breaks it or destroys it in some way, they are _dead_.”

“And yet you’re the one who brought it to an apartment housing college students,” Carson informed.

“Oh, a few people are banned from sitting in it, like Carter and Kamryn,” Jeff said nonchalantly. Riker nodded once in agreement and winked over at Carter, who rolled his eyes.

“Good life choice, Rike,” Carson said with a nod. Riker gave Carson a wide smile in response and then grunted indignantly when Carter threw a pillow at her. Riker turned to glare at Carter with narrowed eyes and then flipped him off.

“Better watch yourself before I destroy you, man,” Riker hissed out. Carter rolled his eyes and then made a face at Riker, who narrowed her eyes once more. “You think I kid, but _I do not_. I know your _fears_.”

“Sounds like you’re asking to be pranked, Carter, and we all know how much you and Lily hate that,” Selena laughed.

“Yes. Please don’t infuriate the mighty Castellan, baby,” Lily crooned as she ran her fingers through Carter’s hair.

“Wise choice,” Riker hummed primly while Jeff chuckled and kissed her temple.

“I know I have told you many times, but I love you bunches and love that I am forever on your good side,” Jeff crooned. Riker beamed at Jeff and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose.

“You’re the cutest,” Riker said. Jeff smiled brightly and nuzzled his nose into Riker’s cheek while the others rolled their eyes at the pair.

“ _Anyway_ , any big things planned for this year?” Lane asked.

“Pass classes,” Selena barked out. Joey, Jeff, Riker, and Carson all grunted in agreement. Lane rolled her eyes and flipped them all off.

“That is not what I meant and you know it,” Lane scoffed.

“We know. But as far as I know, no,” Joey replied. “Nothing insane has happened in a while.”

“This isn’t like high school,” Jeff added. Lily, Carter, and Joey all snorted in agreement while Riker made a slight face.

“Y’know, we’re going into our senior year and nothing major has happened. This is, like, a miracle,” Riker commented breathily. Everyone stopped and stared at Riker then with raised eyebrows. Riker’s eyes widened as she looked between all of the in confusion. “What is that look for?”

“Riker, we literally had to bring you to the ER last year when someone accidentally spilled vodka into your drink and it reacted badly with your meds1,” Joey deadpanned. A look of realization passed over Riker’s face and she nodded once.

“Oh yeah. Totally forgot about that,” Riker breathed.

“Lucky you,” Jeff grumbled unhappily as he buried his face in Riker’s neck. She smiled and tipped her head against Jeff’s.

“But, I mean, if we can go this year without any mishaps, I think we’re doing better than high school,” Carter commented.

“Oh, for sure. Some shit went down, like, every year in high school,” Joey laughed.

“More reasons why I don’t mind that I didn’t go to Westtown with you guys,” Selena chirped as she smiled to herself.

“And that’s why you don’t know how to live large like us Westtonians,” Riker proclaimed smugly.

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night, babe,” Selena laughed. Riker stuck her tongue out at Selena, who did the same in response.

“All of you who knew each other before college are special, so you can stop this ridiculous fight,” Carson informed.

“Oh, like any of you guys we met here are so normal?” Jeff asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Seriously. First time I met you, you and Lane were jumping around Lane and Riker’s room while belting High School Musical songs,” Joey said with a laugh.

“And who joined in right away?” Lane countered with one raised eyebrow.

“One does not simply _not_ sing along with High School Musical,” Joey informed primly while Selena smiled and ruffled his hair.

“True statement,” Riker agreed as she reached across Jeff’s lap to give Joey a high-five. Jeff simply released a loud cackle and took the opportunity to poke at Riker’s sides. Riker squeaked and collapsed into Jeff’s lap to curl up. Jeff bugled in triumph and wrapped himself around Riker to tickle her and bite at her cheeks and neck. Joey laughed manically then and joined Jeff in tickling Riker, who squawked indignantly and attempted to throw Jeff and Joey off of herself. Selena simply moved a few inches away to avoid getting hit while Lane and Carson shook their heads.

“I’m still betting on Riker winning,” Lily commented idly.

“What? It is two on one!” Carson exclaimed.

“Ah, but one of those is Jeffry. Riker and Jeffry don’t play fair when it comes to tickle wars. Any minute she is going to lash out and use her body as a weapon of sexual destruction2,” Carter informed as he pointed towards Carson. “We have witnessed it way too many times to not expect it. The worst was when she went all out on both Jeff _and_ Joey. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Joey blush as hard as he did when Riker unexpectedly dropped into his lap and begin to give him a lap dance while caressing his face.”

“Oh, that was a good one,” Lily hummed as she smiled at the memory.

“That was totally un-cool!” Joey countered as he attempted to wrangle Riker into submission as she attempted to worm into a better position in Jeff’s lap.

“Tickle attacks are un-cool!” Riker retorted before she pushed Joey off of herself and then sat up in Jeff’s lap to wrap herself tightly around his torso. Jeff squeaked and then laughed as he buried his face in her neck and blew against it. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she ruffled Jeff’s hair.

“Wow. I commend you on your win with minimal sexual implications,” Lily said as she tipped an invisible hat in Riker’s direction. Riker smiled and bowed with a flourish of her hand as best as she could while seated in Jeff’s lap.

“I dunno, Lil. I saw her biting at Jeff’s naval,” Selena informed.

“That is _minimal_ and you know it, Selener,” Riker retorted with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean, true. I once witnessed literally stick your hand down Jeff’s pants during a tickle war,” Selena agreed with a small shrug. Riker smiled widely and nodded once while Jeff rolled his eyes and then reached up to kiss Riker’s jaw line.

“Thanks for no unexpected dick grabs,” Jeff breathed.

“Mmh, you know it’s being saved,” Riker purred into Jeff’s ear. Jeff smirked and nipped at Riker’s earlobe.

“None of that shit right now, I swear,” Joey huffed out in annoyance as he reached out to shove them. “Give me a day break from it, yeesh.”

“Aw, we love you, Joseph,” Riker crooned as she bat her eyelids at Joey. Joey smiled and poked them both in the sides before he leaned over to cuddle up with Selena.

“Well, now that _that_ is over, movie?” Lily asked with a small smile.

“Yeah. You pick,” Lane hummed while everyone else nodded in agreement. Lily simply flashed them a bright smile before she skipped off towards the movie shelf to pick out a movie to watch.

000000

“God, I hate you so much,” Carson breathed out as he watched Riker dance across the stage. Riker shot a smile in Carson’s direction while Addie giggled and skipped out to join Riker. Jude screeched happily and clapped her hands together as she watched Addie begin to dance. Addie smiled down at her daughter before she scooped Jude up to dance with her.

“Sorry I am talented, I guess,” Riker chirped with a shrug. Carson smiled and rolled his eyes.

“More like I’m annoyed because you’re better than me despite the fact that you started dancing later in life than I did,” Carson snorted as he pushed up from the floor. Riker gave a small shrug and pulled Carson towards herself to dance. He smiled and picked up her pattern easily to follow her lead.

“What are the plans for later?” Addie asked as she danced around with Jude.

“Jeff and I plan on being lazy and watching movies,” Riker replied easily. “I think Lily and Carter are going out somewhere with Joey and Selena.”

“Oo, an empty apartment,” Carson purred. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes before she pinched Carson’s arm lightly.

“You make it sound like we wouldn’t have sex with Lily and Carter there. Just because they’re super loud doesn’t mean we don’t know how to control ourselves,” Riker huffed out.

“I can attest to that,” Addie hummed. “As can you, Cars, as you all used to go at it while in the same room together.”

“That was _once_ ,” Carson protested while Riker smiled and rolled her eyes. Addie quirked an eyebrow and Carter huffed out an annoyed breath. “Fine, it was more than once, but it was not a regular occurrence like you made it sound.”

“Valid statement,” Riker agreed with a small shrug.

“Hey! Addie! Project!” Lane exclaimed as she poked her head into the theater.

“Oh! Be there in a sec!” Addie squeaked as she darted over to grab her bag and then join Lane.

“Cars, you joining us or are you and Rike staying here?” Lane asked.

“Nah, I’ll come,” Carson breathed as he pulled away from Riker.

“Yeah. I gotta call my mom on the way home, anyway. That can easily be a long conversation,” Riker hummed as she walked over to grab her bag to sling over her shoulder.

“Mkay. We’ll swing by tomorrow,” Lane informed as she waved over her shoulder.

“Bye, Rikey!” Jude squeaked as she waved at Riker.

“Bye, Judey Bear!” Riker replied as she blew a kiss in Jude’s direction before heading towards the opposite door. Once Riker was outside, she pulled her phone out of her bag and called home.

“Rikey!” Darren’s voice squeaked excitedly

“Hey, buddy,” Riker crooned as she smiled and got into her car.

“I miss you,” Darren informed.

“Aw, I miss you too, Dar. I will probably come visit in a few weeks, though,” Riker hummed as she put her phone on speaker.

“Oh, good,” Darren chirped. “Hi, Mommy! Riker is on the phone.”

“Hello, baby girl,” Miri cooed over the line. “How was the move in?”

“It was good. We are all settled in,” Riker replied. “We’re trying to train Lily and Carter into keeping inappropriate activities to their bedroom.”

“Good luck with that, hon,” Miri chuckled.

“Ugh, I know,” Riker grumbled. “It’s been very annoying.”

“I’m sure,” Miri replied. “How have classes been going so far?”

“Easy breezy,” Riker chirped. “Half the time my teachers send me away so they can teach the rest of the class effectively.”

“You are so like your father,” Miri hummed affectionately. “He used to come bounding into my dorm with such a big smile on his face ten minutes after his classes started telling me that he had free time.”

“And yet you still accused me of skipping classes in my early college years,” Riker tutted with a roll of her eyes. Miri scoffed down the line and Riker snorted. “I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too, baby girl. I just wanted to make sure you were attending class,” Miri informed primly. Riker snorted again as she turned into the parking lot of the apartment building and parked.

“When did I ever skip class, Mom?” Riker asked as she climbed out of the car. “Even when I could barely stand from exhaustion in high school I went to class.”

“You make a valid statement,” Miri agreed. Riker simply hummed as she walked into the apartment.

“Jeff?” Riker called out.

“Bedroom!” Jeff replied easily. Riker hummed happily and dropped her bag onto the floor by the couch before she skipped towards the bedroom. Jeff looked up from his computer and smiled at her as she came through the door and then kicked the door closed.

“Hello, love,” Riker crooned as she dropped onto the bed and kissed Jeff’s cheek. Jeff hummed and did the same in response before he turned his attention back to his laptop.

“How are you, Jeffry?” Miri asked.

“Just wonderful, Mir,” Jeff chuckled in response without taking his attention away from his laptop. “Classes keep me a bit busier than they do Riker, so I have a tad bit less free time.”

“Aw, but still enough time for me,” Riker sang as she nuzzled her way into Jeff’s side. Jeff smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

“I’m not even there with you and I know the two of you are being ridiculous,” Miri informed with a small laugh. “But, before you can come up with a retort for that, what weekend do you guys intend to come home?”

“Three weeks,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison.

“Are you bringing any stragglers aside from Addie and Jude?” Miri asked.

“No. Everyone else is staying on campus aside from Selena and Joey, and they’re staying with Garrett and Damian,” Riker informed as she draped herself across Jeff’s lap. Jeff huffed out a small laugh and pat Riker’s abdomen.

“Okay, good. I am not sure if I am equipped to handle a bunch of you at this moment in time,” Miri hummed.

“Aw, you love our friends, Mom. Don’t lie,” Riker giggled.

“I question it sometimes,” Miri breathed. “Also, are you going to bring either of your pets back with you after you come home since you’re settled in now?”

“I planned on bringing both of them,” Riker informed. Jeff released a long groan and Riker giggled as she poked at his sides. “You know Braxton loves Taegan too much to antagonize you anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t still a pain in the butt,” Jeff countered. Riker shrugged and reached up to ruffle Jeff’s hair.

“Well, that was all I needed to know. I shall let you two get back to whatever you were going to do with your night,” Miri said.

“Mkay. Love you, Momma,” Riker bugled.

“Love you too, baby girl. See you in a few weeks,” Miri replied with a small laugh before she hung up.

“So, what movie do you want to watch?” Jeff asked as he pulled his laptop forward to open up Netflix. Riker shrugged and then hopped off of the bed in order to pull her jeans off.

“You decide,” Riker added as she dropped back down onto the bed. Jeff released a heavy sigh and gave Riker a sarcastic look. Riker smiled widely and smacked a kiss to Jeff’s lips. He hummed happily and then selected a random Disney movie to watch. Riker hummed happily and settled into Jeff’s side. Jeff smiled and pressed a kiss to Riker’s temple as he pulled her into his lap.

“Did you know that you are very pretty?” Jeff asked quietly. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she tipped her head against Jeff’s.

“Only because you tell me always,” Riker whispered. Jeff chuckled and pressed a kiss to Riker’s neck as he hugged her tightly.

“Because I love you _so much_ ,” Jeff added as he tightened his hold briefly. Riker squawked out a giggle and then quickly turned in Jeff’s arms to tackle him to the bed. Jeff barked out a laugh and pulled Riker down to hug her to his chest tightly. Riker giggled and bit at Jeff’s neck playfully before she swiveled her hips. Jeff quirked an eyebrow and Riker winked at him before she kissed him.

“Is your laptop a safe distance away?” Riker asked. Jeff simply nodded and pulled Riker down into another kiss. She giggled against his lips and then easily pulled them into a sitting position in order to pull both of their shirts off. Jeff hummed appreciatively and pulled Riker back to his chest in order to kiss along her neck.

Riker sighed happily and then slowly began to work both their underwear off before they fell together once more, movie completely forgotten behind them.

000000

“I can’t believe you convinced me to sleep on these nasty ass sheets,” Riker grumbled the next morning as she wiggled beneath Jeff. Jeff huffed out a small laugh and buried his face in Riker’s neck to bite at it.

“It would have been pointless to change them after the first round and then we both collapsed out of sexual exhaustion,” Jeff added. Riker made a small noise and ran her fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t gross,” Riker hummed. Jeff simply shrugged and wormed his way down to bury his face in Riker’s chest. She giggled and tightened her legs around his hips. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And yet I can tell that you’re nearly ready to go again,” Jeff purred as he smirked up at Riker. Riker rolled her eyes and then tugged on Jeff’s hair. He made a small noise and then shot her a look before he moved down her body. Riker hummed happily and shifted her hips slightly, legs falling open. Jeff made an appreciative noise and Riker released a small gasp, much to Jeff’s delight.

“I will never grow tired of your mouth,” Riker panted happily a few minutes later as Jeff sat back on his heels and smiled down at her.

“Good,” Jeff hummed as he grabbed the corner of the sheet in order to wipe his face off. Riker rolled her eyes and smiled before she sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Jeff eyed her happily and Riker shoved him playfully.

“Stop that. I’m going to take a much needed shower. Throw the sheets in the wash before you join me, please,” Riker threw over her shoulder as she sashayed into the bathroom.

“Aye, aye, my love,” Jeff crooned as he gathered the sheets up in his arms. Riker simply hummed and turned on the shower before climbing in. Riker heard Jeff humming as he walked through the apartment and she smiled to herself as she soaped up her body. Someone knocked on the door then and Jeff released a long groan. “ _Really_?”

“You’re getting it. I’m still in the shower,” Riker shot out.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeff breathed out. Riker heard him pull on a pair of pants and then shuffle his way towards the door.

“Jeffry! Just the man I was looking for! I was hoping you would be wearing more clothes, but I should have known better,” Joey’s voice came, quickly followed by a giggle from Lane.

“No ragging on me in my own apartment, you butt,” Jeff retorted easily before Riker heard the front door close.

“We shall do as we please,” Lane chirped.

“Nope! Our apartment, our rules!” Riker called out as she stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around her body.

“ _Excuse_!” Lane squeaked.

“If you don’t like it, you can leave!” Riker replied with an innocent smile as she poked her head out of the bedroom. Lane snorted and rolled her eyes before she sprawled out on the couch.

“Get dressed, you weirdo. We need to work on the project,” Lane breathed out.

“That we do,” Joey agreed as he dropped down on top of Lane, who grunted stubbornly and shoved at Joey.

“What happened to _me_ being just the person you needed to see?” Jeff questioned with a raised eyebrow. Joey shot Jeff an innocent smile and then blew a kiss in Jeff’s direction.

“That’s just because I love you so much, baby boo,” Joey crooned as he bat his eyes. Lane and Riker both snorted and rolled their eyes.

“You’re a ridiculous human being, Joseph,” Riker informed as she pulled on a hoodie and shorts.

“And yet you’re still one of my best friends,” Joey chuckled.

“You know too much,” Riker replied easily with a shrug before she dropped down onto a chair with Jeff.

“Point,” Jeff chuckled as he kissed Riker’s cheek and then pat her legs.

“Okay, before this devolves into the regular shit, _project_ ,” Lane hissed out as she finally shoved Joey off of herself and then sat up. Joey made a small noise, but then easily settled onto the couch next to Lane.

“Yes, good. Let’s go,” Joey chuckled as he clapped his hands together once.

“First off, which song do we want to use?” Lane asked.

“[Chasing Hearts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuolJsGQcuM)3 by Breathe Carolina. I have been _dying_ to choreograph to that song,” Riker immediately replied.

“That will actually be _great,_ ” Joey breathed. “I can work with that and make amazing background stuff for it.”

“And it would be fun to shoot,” Lane hummed as she pulled a pad of paper towards herself and immediately began to jot things down4. Riker smiled smugly and wiggled around in Jeff’s lap to get more comfortable. Jeff chuckled and hugged Riker’s waist as he buried his face in her back.

“Do you already have a costume in mind, Lane?” Riker asked. Lane made a small noise and looked up from her pad of paper with wide eyes.

“Ooo, you disrupted her thought process,” Joey drawled out. Riker rolled her eyes and kicked Joey’s knee.

“No, it’s fine. And yes, I already have something in mind. I will work on it with Kamryn during the week,” Lane said before she quickly turned back to her notes.

“We’ve lost her,” Jeff proclaimed as he smiled in Lane’s direction.

“We totally have,” Joey agreed with a small laugh. “So, card games?”

“Yes!” Riker chirped happily as she darted up from Jeff’s lap in order to get a deck of cards. “You and I can play while Jeffry goes and showers. He needs one.”

“I would have already taken one if it weren’t for our lovely friends here,” Jeff grumbled as he pushed up from the chair. Riker smiled and pat Jeff’s ass playfully as he passed. Joey did the same and then dodged out of the way when Jeff lunged at him.

“Leave his butt alone. That is _mine_ ,” Riker commented easily as she began to split up the cards between her and Joey so they could play War.

“Oh, I know it’s yours,” Joey laughed with a smirk. “But I have a small level of ownership over the both of you solely because I am your best friend.”

“I won’t argue with that,” Riker breathed with a small shrug as she finished dealing the cards and then picked up her own pile.

“Good,” Joey replied as he picked up his own pile and immediately put down his first card. Riker made an offended noise and quickly followed suit.

“You both are ridiculous,” Lane commented in a bored voice.

“We know,” Riker and Joey said as the continued to play, none of them even batting an eye as Jeff began to sing loudly in the shower. Riker just smiled slightly and then sped up her pace with her cards as Joey did the same. Lane simply shook her head and gave them a fond smile before she turned back to her notes, ignoring as Riker and Joey cursed at each other every once in a while.

000000

“Okay, Riker. Do that shot again,” Lane informed as she set the camera back up. Riker took a deep breath and got back into position, ignoring Joey adjusting the background behind her. Lane adjusted the camera minutely and then glanced back at Joey, who nodded once and gave her a thumbs up. Lane smiled and then gave Riker a thumbs up as well.

“Do you want me to slow down?” Riker asked before she began to move.

“No. If I want slower shots, I will do that during the editing process,” Lane answered. Riker nodded once in understanding and then began to dance when Joey started the music up again.

Joey soon danced up next to Riker as well, flawlessly following her choreography since he had been watching her for hours. Riker sent a smile in Joey’s direction and he smiled back as he pulled her in to spin her. Riker giggled and easily fell into the dip Joey did with her.

“Livin’ so fast and so hard, chasin’ hearts,” Riker sang as she and Joey moved away from each other and went back to the original choreography. Joey easily harmonized with her as they both continued to sing and Riker winked over at Joey, both of them ignoring Lane as she giggled and bounced behind the camera.

“At first I was mad, but that was _so good_!” Lane squeaked happily once the music faded and Riker and Joey stopped dancing to turn towards Lane.

“You’re welcome,” Joey laughed as he wiped sweat off of his forehead. Riker snorted and swat at Joey’s stomach before she walked over to grab her water bottle.

“Can we do that again, but Joey remove the hoodie. Your tank and shorts are fine,” Lane hummed.

“From the top, or just where Joseph cut in?” Riker asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

“Just from where Joey came in,” Lane answered easily. “The rest is easy to edit together.”

“While that is true, we can get it all in one shot and it will save you a lot of editing,” Joey informed as he pulled his hoodie off and threw it over with Riker’s bag. Riker hummed in agreement and nodded once with finality.

“ _Fine_ ,” Lane breathed. “From the top, then.”

“Mkay!” Riker chirped as she bounced back into place and settled into her starting position. Joey laughed at her and quickly went back to turn on the music. Riker easily settled into the routine, and flawlessly accepted Joey back when he joined her.

“I am so glad we chose this song,” Joey breathed happily once they finished. Riker smiled and swat at Joey’s ass playfully.

“It’s a good song to dance to,” Riker added as she walked over to grab her phone and reply to a text from Alyssa.

“It’s a good song to shoot for a project,” Lane hummed as she started to pack up her camera. Riker and Joey simply nodded in agreement and took turns taking sips of water from Riker’s water bottle.

“I hope you know I fully intend to keep this outfit and use it for something,” Riker informed as she looked down at the sequined shorts and crop top. Lane smiled and shrugged and put her camera away.

“I expected nothing less,” Lane added as she looked over at Riker. Riker giggled and pulled on her flannel before she picked up her bag.

“We all still doing Brandywine night?” Joey asked as he pulled his hoodie back on.

“As far as I know,” Riker replied with a small shrug as they began to walk out of the theater. “There is no telling what Lily and Carter are up to.”

“Valid point,” Lane hummed with a small tilt of her head. Riker nodded and then pulled her phone out as it chimed. She froze as she saw the notification and took a deep breath.

“Hey, Rike, you okay?” Joey asked as he stepped in front of Riker and placed his hands on her cheeks to lift her head up slightly. Riker simply stared at him with wide eyes.

“I, uh, don’t know. I’ll let you know,” Riker huffed out before she took off towards her car and dialed Jeff’s number.

“Rike, what’s up?” Jeff asked.

“You’re at the apartment, right?” Riker asked in response.

“Yes,” Jeff replied slowly.

“Okay. I will see you in a few,” Riker said.

“Wait, don’t you have another class?” Jeff started to ask before Riker hung up the phone and climbed into her car. Riker sped home and jumped out of the car. She ran up to the apartment and ran inside and was immediately met with a panicked Jeff.

“Riker-?” he started to question before Riker shushed him as she eyed Lily and Carter where they were lounged on the couch.

“Bedroom,” Riker whispered. Jeff inspected Riker’s face and then nodded before he latched onto her hand and lead her towards the bedroom.

“Okay, talk to me,” Jeff breathed once they sat down on the bed. Riker took a deep breath and then opened the reminder on her phone before she handed it to Jeff. He looked down at it for a few seconds and then raised his head to look at Riker with wide eyes. Riker simply nodded and bit her lip nervously. Jeff crooned and then pulled Riker into his lap to hold her close. “Hey. It will be okay. There’s no guarantee of anything yet.”

“But there kind-of is. It means the birth-control wore off, Jeff,” Riker breathed nervously.

“It will be _fine_. We’ll take it slow. It’s been about a week, so you can get a home test, and then we’ll take it from there. We go home in a few weeks. We can talk it out with Miri and make an appointment with Elizabeth if you want to talk things out,” Jeff crooned as he ran his fingers through Riker’s hair. Riker took a shaky breath and nodded into Jeff’s chest.

“What do you want to do?” Riker asked quietly. Jeff made a small noise and kissed Riker’s temple before he answered.

“You know I would love to have kids, but this is up to you. You have the make the decision about how you want to do things right now. We’re young and we still have time. It’s a big decision, but I will support you no matter what,” Jeff said in a soothing tone. Riker took a deep breath and nodded once more. “If it matters right now, I believe you could handle it. I know it’s our senior year, but you have handled college stress _really_ well. You have been doing so great the past few years and I think you could do it.”

“Thanks,” Riker whispered. Jeff hummed and kissed the top of Riker’s head as he hugged her shoulders tightly.

“Do you want to call Miri now, or after you take a test?” Jeff asked.

“After,” Riker replied. “And probably after an appointment too. I’ll make one for as soon as I can get one.”

“Mkay,” Jeff hummed before he blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek. She gave Jeff a small smile and then buried her face in his neck.

“I love you,” Riker said quietly. Jeff gave a small chuckle and kissed the top of Riker’s head again.

“I love you too. Now, scoot and I will put Spectacular! in,” Jeff informed. Riker smiled and moved out of Jeff’s lap so he could put the movie in before they cuddled up together on the bed.

000000

“I don’t think I have ever seen you be so lazy,” Lily snorted as she eyed Riker sprawled across the couch the next week. Riker shrugged and stretched her arms above her head. Lily quirked an eyebrow and Riker did the same in response.

“I’ve just been feeling lazy,” Riker breathed out.

“Speaking you skipped class earlier,” Carter commented as he walked into the living room and dropped down onto the loveseat with Lily.

“Hey, I got permission from all my professors and I had something going on,” Riker defended as she looked over at Carter with narrowed eyes. Carter simply shrugged and turned away from Riker even as she flipped him off.

“The animosity,” Lily tut as she shook her head.

“Of course, because you’re both annoying me,” Riker told them as she shifted on the couch and pulled a blanket over herself.

“You’re the one being cagey,” Carter retorted easily. Riker rolled her eyes and gave Carter a deadpan expression.

“I will do as I please, fucker,” Riker hissed out. Carter and Lily both shrugged at that and then turned their attention to the TV as Carter grabbed the remote. “Don’t put on anything obnoxious.”

“We will do as we please,” Lily teased.

“Not when that’s my TV and I’m in the room,” Riker snorted in response. Lily stuck her tongue out at Riker, who did the same in response.

“The hostility is real,” Carter whispered loudly. Riker and Lily both snorted out laughs and Lily pinched Carter’s side.

“I’ll show you hostility,” Lily added as she wrapped herself around Carter and bit at his neck. Carter squawked and then laughed as he pulled Lily to his chest tightly. Lily giggled and easily folded herself into Carter’s chest.

“I am not even sure what I am walking into,” Jeff commented as he walked into the apartment and then kicked the door shut.

“Lily showing Carter _hostility_ ,” Riker informed with a small nod as she stood up. Jeff quirked an eyebrow at her and Riker responded in kind as she gestured towards the bedroom. Jeff nodded once and walked over to kiss Riker’s cheek before heading in that direction. Riker watched him go and then turned to look back at Carter and Lily. “No fucking on the couch, please.”

“Mkay!” Lily squeaked. Riker snorted and then went to join Jeff in the bedroom. He gave her an expectant look and she quirked an eyebrow as she shut the door and then walked over to drop onto the bed with Jeff.

“So?” Jeff questioned slowly. Riker released a deep breath and curled up on herself.

“So, my thoughts and the home test were correct. I am, in fact, pregnant,” Riker breathed. Jeff crooned and pulled her into his lap to hug her tightly. “I’m not sure what I want to do yet.”

“That’s okay. You still have Miri to talk to,” Jeff told her quietly. Riker nodded once and took a deep breath.

“I wanna talk it out with Joey too. I already asked him to come over around now,” Riker informed. Jeff simply nodded and pushed Riker’s hair out of her face. “I would talk to Alyssa or Curt, but I am not pulling either of them away from their jobs5.”

“Aw, you care about your siblings,” Jeff crooned. Riker made a stubborn noise and pinched Jeff’s arm. He laughed and hugged her tightly and bit at her neck playfully. Riker squeaked out a giggle and pushed Jeff away from herself to crawl across the bed.

“I thought I was coming here for a serious conversation, yet _this_ is what I walk in on,” Joey snorted as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Riker and Jeff both froze and looked over at Joey with wide eyes. Riker curled in on herself again and Jeff cooed as he pulled her back into his lap.

“It it for a serious conversation,” Jeff said. “However, sometimes we need to release the tension.”

“At least you weren’t having sex,” Joey breathed as he dropped down onto the bed and crossed his legs. Riker rolled her eyes, but relaxed back into Jeff’s chest. “So, what’s been going on? Does this relate to the small freak out last week after filming?”

“That it does,” Riker replied with a small nod. Joey quirked an eyebrow at her and Riker took a deep breath. “Joey, that day I got a reminder to call to make an appointment for my birth control renewal. That notification was about a week too late for our needs.”

“Are you saying what I think you are?” Joey gasped as his gaze flicked between Riker and Jeff.

“If you think that I’m saying I’m pregnant, then yes,” Riker whispered. Joey simply stared at Riker in wonder then and began to tear up. Riker and Jeff exchanged shocked expressions before Riker reached out to grasp onto Joey’s hands.

“You guys are gonna be parents?” Joey cried with a slightly excited tone.

“Whoa, slow down there, buddy,” Jeff snorted as he reached out and ruffled Joey’s hair.

“What do you mean?” Joey asked as he looked at Riker with a confused expression.

“I wanted to talk it out with you. I already know Jeff thinks I could do it, but I could use your opinion as well,” Riker breathed. “Deciding to go through with this would mean I would have to go off of my meds. That’s a huge decision to make.”

Joey pouted once more and reached out to place his hands on Riker’s cheeks. She stared back at her best friend’s face and Joey stared back just as seriously.

“I think you can do it. You are such a _strong_ person and you have come a long way. Sure, being off your meds is probably going to suck sometimes, but I believe in you, and I’m sure Jeff believes in you. And won’t the baby be the best reward for that?” Joey asked. “You guys want kids anyway, so you were going to have to face this at some point. We’re all going to be here for you on the bad days, we promise.”

“But what if I can’t handle being a mother yet?” Riker cried as she curled closer to Jeff’s chest. Joey and Jeff both cooed and Joey moved closer to wrap his arms around her as well.

“Babe, you practically raised Darren and Dalton. Logan and Josh go to you before anyone else when they come to visit because you’re the favorite. Hell, you’ve even helped to raise Jude, and still are. In what world are you going to be a bad mother?” Jeff asked quietly. Riker sniffed and rolled her eyes as she tipped her head into Jeff’s shoulder.

“I know it’s a big step, but I am one hundred percent confident you and Jeff can handle it. You guys are going to be great parents, no matter your age,” Joey confided. Riker gave him a watery smile and Joey huffed out a chuckle as he leaned forward to kiss her temple.

“Thank you,” Riker whispered. Joey hummed his response and tipped his head against hers.

“Have you talked to your mom or Elizabeth yet?” Joey asked. Riker shook her head and Jeff swayed her slightly.

“I only had an appointment to confirm the pregnancy today,” Riker breathed. “I made an appointment with Elizabeth for when I go home next week.”

“I’m the first one you guys told?” Joey asked as he began to tear up again.

“Oh my god, get a hold of yourself, man,” Jeff cackled as he pulled Joey to his side roughly and ruffled Joey’s hair.

“No! I am so honored!” Joey cried. Riker smiled and kissed the top of Joey’s hair.

“You are not to tell _anyone_ ,” Riker informed seriously. Joey rolled his eyes and gave her a small smile.

“I know _that_ ,” Joey snorted. “I don’t need to be flayed alive by my pregnant best friend.”

“You’re an asshole,” Riker hissed out without any real venom as she poked Joey’s sides. Joey yelped and then jumped away from Riker, who preened and settled back into Jeff’s lap again.

“I don’t know why I’m friends with you,” Joey grumbled as he curled up at the end of the bed and glared up at Riker, who smiled back at him.

“I love you,” Jeff hummed as he kissed Riker’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Riker replied before she turned to kiss Jeff lightly. Joey watched them both fondly and squished his cheeks together.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be an honorary uncle,” Joey breathed in wonder. Riker and Jeff both rolled their eyes and then tackled Joey to the bed. He squawked indignantly and then laughed as he hugged them both. “So, how long until your tits become a normal person size?”

“You’re such an asshole!” Riker exclaimed as she sat up and punched Joey in the chest. He cackled out a laugh and attempted to fight Riker off.

“Not to mention your midsection growing,” Joey crooned with an exaggerated lip pucker.

“I swear to god, I will tell Selena every single one of your fears, dick wad,” Riker hissed as she punched Joey again. Joey yelped and then wormed his way out from beneath Riker to dart across the room and throw the door open. “Get back here, you ass!”

“Never!” Joey bugled as he ran through the apartment.

“I don’t know what he did, but get ‘im, Rikey!” Lily exclaimed in excitement.

“Are we attacking Joey? Because I will help!” Lane giggled as she and Addie walked into the apartment.

“Get Joey!” Jude squeaked happily.

“I plan to, Judey Bear!” Riker told Jude as she ran after Joey and jumped onto his back. Joey yelped and then laughed as he got his footing back and adjusted Riker on his back.

“Aw, Riker won,” Lane pouted before she skipped over to drop onto the loveseat.

“I let her win,” Joey informed primly.

“Mkay, whatever, babe,” Riker snorted as she pat Joey’s chest and then slid off of his back.

“Rikey!” Jude squeaked happily as Riker turned to her. Riker smiled widely and accepted the toddler into her arms.

“Hello, my favorite little girl,” Riker crooned as she hugged Jude to her chest and kissed the top of Jude’s head. Jeff and Joey both gave Riker significant looks as Jude snuggled into her chest and Riker rolled her eyes. “Put those faces away.”

“Never,” Joey chuckled as he sat down on the couch with Lily and Carter. Riker rolled her eyes and then collapsed onto the recliner with Jeff, who smiled and kissed Riker’s temple.

“So, are we ordering in tonight?” Addie asked as she slid to the floor in front of the loveseat where Lane was.

“God, yes. I am way too tired to cook,” Riker breathed out.

“Pizza?” Carter asked.

“Yeah. I’ll text Selena and tell her and Carson to pick up a few on their way over here,” Joey said as he pulled out his phone.

“Oh, good. That means we don’t have to tip a delivery person,” Lily hummed happily.

“Like y’all don’t have money. Fight me,” Lane deadpanned as she scrolled through something on her own phone.

“Get at me, Lane,” Lily retorted easily, despite the fact that neither of them moved from their positions.

“Wow, this is the most intense physical fight I’ve ever witnessed,” Jeff chuckled as Addie eyed Lily and Lane with an amused expression.

“For sure. So much action. I should bring Jude out of the room because of the intensity,” Addie laughed.

“I hate you,” Lane snorted with a small smile as she reached out to poke the top of Addie’s head. Addie tipped her head back to smile and wink at Lane before she pulled out her own phone to reply to something.

“Oo, are you talking to _Kaaaiden_ 6?” Jeff sang. Addie sent a glare in Jeff’s direction and then turned back to her phone. “That’s a yes.”

“Tell him I say hi,” Riker hummed as she played with Jude’s fingers while Jude giggled in her lap.

“Will do,” Addie replied.

“Tell him I say that next time he sees you to not be so loud,” Jeff snorted.

“You know what, _Jeffry_ …” Addie started as she looked over at Jeff with narrowed eyes.

“No. What? That you and Kaiden are loud?” Jeff asked. Addie growled lowly and Jude watched with an amused expression. “And you can’t even shoot back at me because I know I get loud sometimes. That’s why we restrict certain actions for when we are home _alone_.”

“You’re a terrible human being,” Addie hissed out.

“And on that lovely note, we are here to diffuse the situation with pizza!” Carson announced as he and Selena flounced into the apartment holding pizza boxes.

“ _Pizza_!” Lily bugled as she shot up from the couch while the others laughed at her.

“Okay, someone load up the next season and I’ll get the paper plates,” Selena informed as she and Carson set the boxes down on the coffee table.

“Plastic plate and fork for Jude, please!” Addie called out.

“Yep!” Selena replied.

“Thank you!” Addie chirped. Selena just smiled and skipped back into the living room with the dishes and napkins. Jude clapped happily and launched herself into Addie’s lap. Addie caught her daughter easily and began to cut up a slice of pizza for her.

“We all ready?” Jeff asked as he dropped back onto the recliner with Riker. Everyone made noises in agreement and Jeff smiled as he started the episode they were on. Riker hummed happily and slouched into his side as they both began to eat their pizza. Joey caught Riker’s eye then and gave her an encouraging smile. Riker smiled back and blew Joey a kiss before they all turned their attention to the TV.

000000

A week later found Riker and Jeff sitting in the lobby of Elizabeth’s office with Miri. Riker had her leg thrown over one of Jeff’s as he ran his thumb along her knee lightly. Miri kept looking at them with narrowed eyes in an attempt to figure out what was going on. Riker gave Miri a sarcastic expression, having already told her that she would find out once they were in Elizabeth’s private office.

“This better be worth having to find a sitter for Darren,” Miri commented.

“You mean sending him over to Garrett and Damian’s?” Jeff snorted. Miri made a stubborn noise and reached around to pinch Jeff’s ear. He gave Miri an innocent smile and Riker snorted out a laugh as she bumped her forehead into Jeff’s shoulder.

“Don’t anger the mother, please,” Riker breathed. Jeff rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of Riker’s head.

“You worry too much,” Jeff whispered. Riker shrugged and then lifted her head from Jeff’s shoulder as they heard Elizabeth call her name. Elizabeth gave Riker a warm smile and pulled her into a brief hug before they went back to her office. Jeff and Miri trailed after and Jeff shut the door before he sank into the couch next to Riker. Riker immediately leaned into his side while Miri placed a hand on Riker’s knee.

“So, Riker, care to enlighten myself and your mother as to why you scheduled an appointment for today?” Elizabeth asked.

“I-uh-want to come off my meds for a bit,” Riker breathed out. Miri and Elizabeth exchanged a glance while Jeff squeezed Riker’s hand encouragingly.

“Any specific reason…?” Elizabeth asked with a quirked eyebrow. Riker took a deep breath and glanced at Miri quickly before she looked back over at Elizabeth.

“I found out I’m pregnant. I want to go through with it,” Riker explained. A small smile spread across Elizabeth’s face, but Riker turned to look at Miri, who was staring at Riker with wide, excited eyes.

“Oh, baby girl,” Miri breathed before she pulled Riker into a tight hug. Riker released a heavy breath and allowed Miri to wrap her up.

“You’re not mad?” Riker asked quietly.

“Oh, no, honey. I am so _excited_ for you. I expected it sooner, especially with you using those rods. I knew you were going to forget when they needed to get replaced at some point,” Miri replied with a small laugh as she held Riker at arm’s length. “I just want to make sure you have thought this through. The both of you. Coming off of your medications is a big step and it might not go well.”

“We’ve been talking about it since we found out last week. Joey and I both think Rike can do it,” Jeff said with a definitive nod. Miri smiled and nodded as well before they all turned to look at Elizabeth, who was still smiling.

“Based on how you have been doing, I think you could handle being off your meds for a little while. This can be another trial. Maybe with this you could get off them forever. We will just need to be careful, but I know Jeffry and Joseph are both capable of handling you at this point,” Elizabeth informed. “I believe you can do it, and something like this should not prevent you from having children if that is what you want. We can absolutely take you off of them. Just make sure to keep track of yourself, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Riker replied with a smile and she leaned back into Jeff’s side.

“I can also give you some pamphlets and such on calming techniques if you ever feel yourself getting riled up. I’ve heard yoga does wonders to calm people down, as well as keep the body limber while pregnant,” Elizabeth hummed.

“Oh, believe me, I’ve heard all about yoga from Joey. You would think he’s the one having a kid,” Riker snorted with a roll of her eyes. Jeff nodded in agreement and let out a sigh.

“Is Joey the only other one you have told?” Miri asked. Riker and Jeff both nodded at that and Miri gave her own nod in response.

“I was going to wait until the end of the first trimester to mention it to anyone else. By that time Alyssa and Curt will be coming to visit for the holidays anyway, so they won’t be skipping work,” Riker added.

“Aw, you _have_ thought it out,” Miri crooned as she reached out to push Riker’s bangs out of her face. Riker simply nodded in response and leaned into Miri’s touch. “I can’t wait for Alyssa’s reaction. She definitely is slightly bitter that you have gotten to a lot of things in life before her.”

“Yeah, well, she could not have handled having a kid at twenty-two,” Jeff snorted.

“Goodness no,” Miri agreed with a small laugh.

“Well, if that is all, I can give you a schedule to take you off of your medications. I don’t want to shock your system, and you’re on one of the antidepressants considered to be safer with pregnancy, so you should be okay for the weaning process7,” Elizabeth informed. Riker nodded and smiled over at Elizabeth. “I am very proud of you, you know?”

“Thank you,” Riker said quietly. Jeff huffed out a quiet laugh and kissed Riker’s temple. Miri simply pat Riker’s knee and then stood up.

“I am going to go use the restroom before we leave. I will meet the two of you down at the car,” Miri informed.

“Mkay,” Riker and Jeff both hummed as they smiled up at Miri before she walked out of the room.

“Well, here is a schedule. Let me know if anything feels off,” Elizabeth breathed as she handed Riker a slip of paper. Riker nodded and accepted another hug from Elizabeth. “And if it counts for anything, I am excited for the two of you. You will be great parents.”

“Thank you,” they both replied shyly. Elizabeth smiled and then pat each of their cheeks fondly in turn.

“I will probably see you at some point in the near future. Keep me updated,” Elizabeth said. Riker just nodded and gave Elizabeth one more smile before she and Jeff left the office in order to meet Miri down at the car.

000000

A few weeks later found Riker curled up in bed with Taegan and Braxton both curled against her front. Jeff was padding around the room, putting together his backpack before he had to leave for class. Braxton watched Jeff carefully from where his chin was propped against Riker’s side. Jeff ignored Braxton and began to put Riker’s bag together as well, making sure to put one of his hoodies into the bag.

Once he was done, he turned to look at Riker, who was still fast asleep. Jeff smiled fondly and then reached out to push her hair out of her face. Riker made a stubborn noise and buried her face further into her pillow.

“C’mon. You have classes to get to,” Jeff said quietly.

“Noooo,” Riker complained in a sleepy voice. Jeff snorted and rubbed a thumb across her cheek.

“No skipping classes,” Jeff added. “Time to get up and start the day.”

“No. Don’t wanna. Fuck off before I decide to vomit all over you,” Riker retorted. Jeff simply quirked an eyebrow and walked over to the dresser to pull open a drawer forcefully.

“[Tank](http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/post/125305610169/starrypawz-psiicon-which-half-of-your-otp)!” Jeff exclaimed as he grabbed the shirt in question and threw it in Riker’s direction.

“ _Fuck_!” she hissed as she rolled onto her back and flopped her limbs out. Braxton made an annoyed noise and jumped off the bed to stalk over to the pet bed in the corner. Taegan simply yawned and watched Braxton leave before she settled back into the mattress.

“C’mon. Up. Put the shirt on. We need to go,” Jeff said as he flicked Riker’s toes. Riker kicked out and then sat up with a stubborn noise. She glared in Jeff’s direction as she stripped off her sleep shirt and pulled on the tank top.

“I hate you so much right now. This is your fault,” Riker grumbled as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

“Oh, yes. Totally and completely my fault,” Jeff drawled despite the amused smile on his face.

“Mhm. You know what I get like when ovulating,” Riker said before she started to brush her teeth.

“Oh, what a weak argument. You also know what you’re like,” Jeff countered easily. Riker simply glared at Jeff through their reflections and he gave her an innocent smile. She simply rolled her eyes and flipped him off. He chuckled and walked over to kiss her cheek. “On the bright side, morning sickness only lasts about two months…?”

Riker simply rolled her eyes and bumped Jeff with her hip before she rinsed out her mouth. Jeff chuckled again and pat Riker’s back lightly before he darted out of the bathroom as she swiped at him.

“What pants do you want?” Jeff asked.

“Soccer!” Riker replied as she grabbed a hair tie to gather her hair into a messy bun.

“M’lady,” Jeff said with a flourish as he handed Riker a pair of her soccer shorts from high school. Riker smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks before she changed into them. “That’s better.”

“Shut up,” Riker grumbled. “You would have been grumpy after puking five times last night.”

“I don’t blame you, but you still have to wear the tank,” Jeff hummed as he grabbed his bag and then walked out of the room. Riker rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag as well before she followed after Jeff.

“Be good, fur babies!” Riker called out behind her, which resulted in a meow from Braxton. Jeff snorted and grabbed his car keys before they left the apartment.

“You’re done at four today, correct?” Jeff asked.

“With classes. Lane, Joey, and I have another project to brain storm on,” Riker replied as she dropped into the passenger seat of Jeff’s car.

“You’re not doing it at the apartment?” Jeff asked.

“I mean, we could, but I’m composing for this one,” Riker answered through a yawn.

“Ah, okay. I can hang around and wait for you. I’ll just work on stuff for my teaching class,” Jeff hummed as he reached over to place a hand over Riker’s knee. Riker hummed happily and reached down to take Jeff’s hand into her own.

“We will be in the usual piano room since I have access to it,” Riker informed. Jeff just nodded as he pulled into a parking space.

“Mkay,” Jeff replied as they both climbed out of the car. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yep. Love you,” Riker said as she leaned over to kiss Jeff lightly.

“Love you too. And there’s a stash of ginger candies in your bag,” Jeff told her with a small smile.

“Aw, you’re the best. Sorry I swore at you this morning,” Riker chirped as she hugged Jeff tightly.

“It’s fine. I foresee it happening in increasing frequency over the next few months. I’ll take it all, babe,” Jeff chuckled as he blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek. “Now, run along to class. I will see you for lunch.”

Riker simply kissed Jeff once more and then walked off in the opposite direction towards her class. When she got there, she found Joey, Lane, Carson, Macen, and Kamryn all sitting together outside the building. They all looked up to greet her before they noticed the shirt. A wide smile immediately spread across Joey’s face while the rest of them gave her confused looks.

“Since when do _you_ have to wear that shirt?” Kamryn squeaked.

“Since I swore spectacularly at Jeffry this morning when he attempted to wake me,” Riker replied with a one shouldered shrug. Joey barked out a laugh then and reached out to give Riker a high-five.

“It’s finally happening and _I am so excited_ ,” Joey hissed out in excitement. Riker rolled her eyes and ruffled Joey’s hair.

“That’s because you’re weird,” Riker replied.

“I think this is the first time I have seen you have to wear that shirt,” Macen said in wonder as he stared up at Riker with wide eyes. Riker shrugged and then helped Joey up from the ground.

“I saw it once way back during freshman year,” Lane commented as she pushed herself up from the ground. “Every other time Jeffry has been the one wearing it, though.”

“That’s because he is an awful person to try and wake up,” Joey told her. “He once kicked me straight in the stomach in high school.”

“Y’know, Carter has said the same thing,” Kamryn breathed.

“It’s because they needed to get quicker reflexes,” Riker commented as she shifted her shoulder on her bag and then accepted a water bottle from Joey. “You need to learn quick when it comes to waking up an Aaronson.”

“Very true,” Joey agreed.

“So, what happened to your mood that you ended up having to wear it?” Macen asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“None of your business,” Riker replied easily as they walked into the building. Joey simply snorted and pinched Riker’s arm lightly. Riker gave him a deadpan look and he gave her a bright smile in return.

“Joey knows something! How come Joseph gets to know?” Kamryn complained.

“Because Joseph is the best friend,” Joey chirped with a smug smile. Riker rolled her eyes and flicked Joey’s ear.

“That and his opinion was needed,” Riker added. Joey cooed then and pulled Riker to his side to hug her while they walked. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes even as she sank into Joey’s side.

“Well, I shall see you cool cats later. I’m off to photography,” Macen said as they approached his classroom. Kamryn hummed and smacked a quick kiss to Macen’s lips before the rest of them continued down the hallway.

“We’re all set for later today, yeah?” Lane asked.

“Yeah. Jeff is meeting us in the practice room since he drove today,” Riker replied. “He’s going to be working on his own stuff, though, so he won’t be bugging us.”

“Oo, big words coming from you,” Joey chuckled. Riker rolled her eyes and poked Joey’s side. He laughed and squeezed her shoulders before he released her as they walked into their classroom. Kamryn shook her head at them as she dropped down into her seat while Lane snorted.

“You have a special dynamic,” Lane informed.

“We know,” Riker and Joey replied with smiles as they settled into their seats as well before class began.

“No, no, no, that doesn’t sound right,” Lane was saying later on as she shook her head at Riker, who was sitting at the piano.

“Well, I’m gonna need a little bit more than _light and airy_ , Lane,” Riker deadpanned as she threw a sarcastic glance in Lane’s direction.

“Ugh, I know! I’m trying to think!” Lane complained as she dropped down onto the floor and sprawled out.

“Dude, Lane, I don’t know if you want to be on the floor like that,” Jeff commented as he walked into the room. Lane grunted and waved a hand in Jeff’s direction.

“I have to shower later so I don’t care,” she added. Jeff shrugged and then walked over to kiss Riker’s temple.

“How are you feeling?” Jeff asked quietly as Riker leaned into his stomach.

“Tired. Very tired,” Riker breathed out.

“I can attest to that. She walked out of her choreography class dead on her feet,” Joey told Jeff with a raised eyebrow. Jeff crooned and brushed Riker’s hair back.

“I’m fine. Just tired. Early night tonight, yeah?” Riker asked as she peeked up at Jeff.

“Of course. We have some pot pie left from the other night and we can put in a season of Greek,” Jeff told her. Riker hummed happily and pulled Jeff down to kiss him.

“You’re the best,” Riker breathed against Jeff’s mouth.

“Mmh, I know,” Jeff replied with a smile before he nipped Riker’s nose and then walked over to sit on the floor with his bag.

“Okay, are we good to start again?” Lane asked as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

“Yeah,” Riker replied. “Want me to just play around and see if anything good comes out?”

“That totally works,” Lane breathed out as she pushed her hair back from her face. “Joey, can you try and work on lyrics?”

“That would be easier once we have the sheet music,” Joey mused. “I can try, though.”

“Thank yoooou,” Lane sang. “And I will try and think of a better description for the music. We’ll get there at some point.”

“We do fine,” Riker laughed as she began to tap out melodies on the keys. Lane and Joey both hummed in agreement as Joey walked over to huddle together with Lane on the floor.

“Wait! Riker! Go back to that one you just did!” Lane squeaked a few minutes later. Riker quirked an eyebrow and obeyed. Lane squealed happily and darted over to sit down next to Riker on the piano bench. “That is _perfect_. Can you flow with that?”

“You asking that is so naïve,” Jeff chuckled from his spot on the floor. “We both know you know she can.”

“Well, I don’t want to just assume things, Jeffry Alexander. Maybe she doesn’t _want_ to,” Lane drawled.

“Stop bickering like old ladies. I can work with it,” Riker laughed as she grabbed some paper to write down what she had just played. “Jeff, can you come and write out the music as I play it?”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed as he pushed himself up from the floor to walk over and nudge Lane off of the piano bench. Lane made a stubborn noise, but went easily to join Joey back on the floor. Joey chuckled and shook his head before he pulled Lane back in for lyric brainstorming.

Riker simply took a deep breath and turned back to the piano keys. Jeff smiled and bumped their shoulders together lightly before he shifted in order to hold the paper pad in his lap better. Riker smiled over at Jeff quickly and then went back to playing the piano.

“Okay, I think we’re good on the lyrics,” Joey informed half an hour later. Riker looked up from where she was curled into Jeff’s side on the floor and held her hand out. Joey handed over the papers and Riker began to read over them with Jeff’s chin propped on her shoulder.

“These are good, but some of the words could be tweaked,” Riker commented as she handed the papers back. “Another day, though? I’m beat.”

“You look it,” Lane said. “So yeah, another day. Maybe Thursday?”

“That’s fine. I only have one class on Thursday,” Riker replied through a yawn as she stood up and then accepted Jeff’s bag before he got up from the floor as well.

“Perfect. See you Thursday, then!” Lane squeaked before she flounced out of the room. Joey watched her go and then shook his head.

“It’s a wonder Carson puts up with her. She’s all business one minute, and a bouncing puppy the next,” Joey breathed. Riker and Jeff snorted and nodded in agreement.

“Try living with her for three years,” Riker added.

“That was your personal choice, love,” Joey countered easily. Riker shrugged and leaned into Jeff’s side while they walked.

“She’s one of my favorites, so it’s all good. That, and Carson is my favorite dance major buddy,” Riker chirped primly. Joey and Jeff both nodded once in agreement.

“Ah! I have come to steal my man!” Selena exclaimed as she appeared and jumped at Joey, who immediately began to laugh as he pulled her to his chest and kissed her neck.

“You can have him. No stealing necessary,” Jeff deadpanned with a small smirk. Selena smiled and rolled her eyes before she flipped Jeff off.

“I’ll catch you guys later,” Joey chuckled as he led Selena back towards his car. Selena giggled and followed Joey easily as she wiggled her fingers over her shoulder.

“I’m happy they found each other,” Riker commented as she watched them go.

“Me too,” Jeff agreed. “Now, c’mon. Left over pot pie and Greek are calling our names.”

“Oo, you know just how to sweet talk me, babe,” Riker purred. Jeff chuckled and blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek quickly before they climbed into his car and went back to the apartment.

000000

“Rikey, wanna color,” Jude proclaimed as she toddled up to Riker and looked up at Riker with wide, pleading eyes. Riker chuckled and reached out to ruffle Jude’s dark curls.

“G’head and seat yourself at the coffee table and we’ll get your stuff for you,” Riker replied as she pushed herself up from the couch. Jude made an excited noise and grabbed a cushion to sit on before she dropped down in front of the coffee table. Jeff smiled and shook his head before he followed Riker into their room to get Jude’s coloring books and crayons.

“You color wiff me?” Jude asked as Riker dropped a coloring book in front of her.

“Sure thing, munchkin,” Riker hummed as she lowered herself to the floor next to Jude, who made another happy noise as she nuzzled into Riker’s side briefly.

“Stir fry for dinner?” Jeff asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Mm, yes please,” Riker hummed as she smiled in Jeff’s direction. Jeff smiled and shook his head, but otherwise did not response.

“Rikey, you color mermaid,” Jude informed as she slid a coloring page in front of Riker.

“Why, thank you!” Riker chirped. “Should the mermaid have any special colors on her?”

“Uuum, purple! And blue!” Jude squeaked with distinction as she looked up at Riker with happy eyes and a bright smile. Riker huffed out a laugh and leaned down to kiss the top of Jude’s head before she grabbed the colors.

“Does this mermaid have a story?” Riker questioned as she began to color. Jude fell silent and furrowed her brows as she thought, a green crayon held to her own coloring page of a fish.

“Maybe she a princess,” Jude finally informed. “Yeah. And she got lotta friends and they have lotta adventures.”

“Oo, what kind of adventures?” Riker hummed as she shifted away from the table slightly as Braxton climbed into her lap and curled up happily.

“Adventures in the deep caves like in Finding Nemo. And sometimes up to land ‘cause they think legs are funny. And then sometimes they sneak into ‘musement parks when they closed,” Jude said matter of factly.

“Wow. These merpeople have a lot of adventures together, huh?” Riker asked with a small laugh. She heard Jeff snort from the kitchen and she quirked an eyebrow at him when he poked his head through the doorway.

“Yah. Lotta adventures,” Jude agreed with a nod. “Like story Mommy tell me and you tell me.”

“Oh, wow. Then lot’s of great adventures!” Riker exclaimed as she smiled down at Jude and bumped their shoulders together. Jude snuffled out a giggle and cuddled into Riker’s side. Riker giggled and hugged Jude to her side before they turned back to coloring.

“Taegan! Come get the piece of carrot that fell on the floor!” Jeff suddenly called out. Jude perked up in excitement and looked down the hallway to watch as Taegan came bounding out of the bedroom and ran down the hall to get to the kitchen. “Good girl, Tay.”

“Aw, was that a good piece of carrot, baby?” Riker asked as Taegan trot up to her happily. Taegan responded by licking Riker’s cheek once and then bumping her nose into Braxton’s side quickly before she lay down next to Riker’s side, chin propped on Riker’s knee. Riker smiled and ruffled Taegan’s ears before she turned back to her coloring page. Jude giggled to herself and reached across to pat Taegan’s muzzle. Braxton sniffed at Jude’s arm and Jude giggled once more before she pat the top of Braxton’s head.

“Braxton and Taegan be very cuddly,” Jude observed as she turned back to her coloring.

“Mhm. Sometimes they are. Braxton typically keeps it contained to our bedroom though. He likes to make it seem like he doesn’t like anyone,” Riker informed quietly. Braxton looked up at Riker then before he briefly extended his claws against her leg. Riker smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Braxton’s head.

“That’s how Mommy is sometimes with Kaiden,” Jude hummed, which resulted in another snort from Jeff within the kitchen.

“If Addison thinks she can get away without public cuddling while dating a Castellan, she has another thing coming,” Jeff commented.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Riker laughed in agreement. Jeff smiled and shook his head before he retreated back into the kitchen.

“I don’t know why Mommy do that. Cuddles are good,” Jude chirped happily.

“Aw, I completely agree, Judey Bear,” Riker crooned as she ruffled Jude’s hair and then kissed her forehead. Jude hummed contentedly, but otherwise ignored Riker in favor of resuming her coloring.

“Something smells _amazing_ ,” Addie commented as she burst through the apartment door and immediately dropped her bag next to the door.

“Mommy!” Jude squeaked in excitement as she jumped up and bound over to Addie. Addie chuckled and easily caught the three year old to kiss her cheeks.

“Hello, my lovely, little lady. How are you?” Addie asked as she adjusted Jude on her hips while she kicked off her shoes.

“Good. Rikey coloring with me and Jeffy makin’ dinner,” Jude informed happily.

“Oh yeah?” Addie asked as she pad over to take up Jude’s recently vacated spot on the floor next to Riker.

“Yah,” Jude giggled as she settled into Addie’s lap before she began to color again.

“I see you were given a mermaid today, Rike,” Addie laughed as she looked at the coloring page in front of Riker.

“Yes. It is very serious business,” Riker informed with a nod. Addie snorted and bumped their shoulders together.

“How have you been today?” Addie asked as she leaned into Riker’s shoulder.

“Tired,” Riker replied as she leaned back against Addie’s shoulder. Addie hummed quietly and then looked around the apartment.

“Are Lilleth and Carter her anywhere?” Addie asked.

“No. They went to her house for the weekend,” Jeff replied.

“Good, then you can’t get annoyed for anyone else hearing what I am about to ask,” Addie breathed. Riker looked at Addie with a quirked eyebrow then and Addie smirked back at her. “ _Are you pregnant_?”

Riker froze then, and stared at Addie with wide eyes. Addie squeaked in excitement and wrapped an arm around Riker’s shoulders tightly. Riker went with the movement, shocked that Addie had even asked.

“Stop looking so shocked. I know what it is like. I’ve seen the exhaustion in your face and Braxton is almost _always_ curled up in front of your stomach lately. I’m not stupid,” Addie said with a fond roll of her eyes.

“I’m not even surprised you’re the one to have figured it out,” Jeff deadpanned from the kitchen. Addie smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

“How far along?” Addie asked as she adjusted Jude in her lap.

“A bit over two months,” Riker breathed. Addie hummed and then accepted a crayon from Jude to help Jude color in her fish.

“Have you had your first sonogram yet?” Addie asked.

“Monday,” Jeff answered as he walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch behind Riker.

“Aw! Are you excited to see the wee one?” Addie questioned with bright eyes. Riker and Jeff both nodded as Jeff leaned forward to wrap his arms around Riker’s shoulders. “Good. I’m excited for you guys.”

“You’re better than Joseph. He started crying,” Jeff snorted. “And then he realized Riker was contemplating the whole _I have to go off meds_ and started to cry again.”

“I mean, that is an important factor,” Addie said with a small shrug. “I take it you decided to go off of them, though?”

“Yeah. I finished my last round of meds a few days ago,” Riker replied as she shifted Braxton in her lap slightly. “Mom’s been calling me every day to check up on me. It’s ridiculous.”

“I can understand why she is,” Addie hummed. “Are she and Joey the only ones who know?”

“Elizabeth too, but she doesn’t communicate with the rest of you, so it’s whatever,” Riker said. Addie hummed in agreement and accepted a new crayon from Jude.

“You waiting until the end of the first trimester to tell everyone else?” Addie asked. Riker and Jeff both hummed in agreement. “Smart choice. I did the same thing with Jude. I wasn’t risking anything.”

“Understandable,” Jeff said with a small tilt of his head.

“What ‘bout me, Mommy?” Jude asked as she peeked up at Addie.

“Nothing, baby girl,” Addie hummed as she kissed Jude’s forehead. “But, I also want to say not to go talking about what you have heard us talking about, okay?”

“Kay. I dun even know what you talkin’ ‘bout anyway,” Jude informed with a shrug as she turned back to her coloring. Addie snorted and kissed the top of Jude’s head.

“That’s my girl,” Addie added while Riker and Jeff smiled and shook their heads.

“Look! It’s a party!” Joey exclaimed as he burst into the apartment with his hands in the air. Jude giggled and clapped her hands at Joey, who then bowed with a flourish.

“You’re ridiculous,” Riker told Joey as she shook her head. Joey shot a bright smile in her direction and then flounced over to drop onto the couch with Jeff.

“The biggest child I have ever known,” Jeff drawled as he pulled Joey into his side. Joey chuckled and wormed his way into Jeff’s lap to sprawl out.

“He’ll keep the kid entertained, so we’re fine,” Riker deadpanned.

“You bet your butt I will!” Joey exclaimed. Then, he stopped and stared between Riker and Addie. Addie simply looked back at Joey with a quirked eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that look, Joseph. It wasn’t hard for me to figure out,” Addie chirped. “And I didn’t even _cry_.”

“Wow, you’re a jerk,” Joey hissed as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. Addie shot Joey an innocent smile and then turned back to Jude as Jude poked at her knee.

“I’m not even surprised you cried, dude,” Jeff chuckled as he hugged Joey, who made a stubborn noise and shoved at Jeff. Jeff simply cackled manically and held onto Joey tighter.

“Free me, you heathen!” Joey squawked.

“Never!” Jeff replied. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes at them before she turned back to her own coloring. Braxton watched the pair with a judgmental expression while Taegan watched with perked ears. “Oo, Taegan’s ready to go. Come get Joey, Tay!”

Taegan released an excited yip and then jumped onto the couch to lick at Joey’s face enthusiastically. Joey squawked indignantly and curled in on himself to prevent Taegan from licking him. Jeff chuckled and kissed Taegan’s muzzle appreciatively.

“What a good girl,” Jeff crooned as he accepted a kiss on the cheek from Taegan.

“I don’t even know what I just walked in on, and I don’t care because I smell stir fry,” Selena huffed out as she walked into the apartment and kicked her shoes off.

“Well, hello to you too, Selener,” Riker snorted as she quirked an eyebrow at Selena, who shrugged and then walked into the kitchen.

“Are we eating in the kitchen or in front of the TV like the slobs we are?” Selena asked as they heard her getting dishes out of the cabinet.

“TV. Jude is picking the movie tonight,” Jeff replied as he finally released his grip on Joey, who bugled happily and jumped up to join Selena in the kitchen.

“We gonna watch Cats Don’t Dance!” Jude informed happily.

“Oo, good choice, munchkin,” Jeff told her as he ruffled Jude’s hair and then got up to help Selena and Joey in the kitchen.

“Why don’t you go get the movie from my room and we’ll get your dinner for you?” Riker asked. Jude nodded once and then skipped off towards the bedroom, Taegan following behind her happily. Braxton chirruped and then followed as well, tail held high in the air. Addie watched them go and then leaned over to tip her head against Riker’s shoulder.

“That’s gonna be _your_ kid in a few years,” Addie whispered happily. Riker hummed happily and rested her head against Addie’s.

“If our kid turns out half as good as Jude, we’re doing well,” Riker replied quietly. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes.

“You guys are gonna be great. Just you wait,” Addie said before she pat Riker’s knee and then got up to join the others in the kitchen. Riker smiled after Addie and then turned to accept Jude back into her lap as Jude skipped back into the room in a flurry.

“G’head and put the disc in and I will get the TV ready,” Riker instructed and she nudged Jude out of her lap. Jude nodded once and obeyed before she toddled back over to sit in Riker’s lap.

“Dinner is served!” Selena bugled as she walked into the living room and set a dish down in front of Riker.

“I thank thee,” Riker crooned as she smiled up at Selena, who smiled back.

“Be careful eating, Jude. We don’t want to make a mess,” Addie told her daughter as she carefully handed a bowl and spoon to Jude, who hummed and settled even more into Riker’s lap before she began to eat.

“On with the movie,” Jeff bugled as he sat down behind Riker, who clicked play on the menu. They all hummed happily then and tucked into their dinner while the movie started.

000000

“Joseph, I swear to god…” Riker started as she glared over at Joey where he was bouncing in his seat in the back of Jeff’s car. Joey stared at Riker through the rearview mirror with wide eyes and Riker quirked an eyebrow at him. “Don’t make me regret letting you come with us.”

“I swear I’ll be good!” Joey squeaked as he settled into his seat while Jeff snorted and shook his head.

“You would think _he_ is the one having a kid,” Jeff laughed.

“Ugh, no. I could not handle being a parent yet. I can totally handle being the cool, honorary uncle, though,” Joey replied with a small shrug.

“I think you would do just fine once you settled into a routine,” Riker mused. “Between you and Selena, you would definitely be the rational one.”

“Valid point,” Joey chuckled. “Which, by the way, she is very annoyed that I won’t tell her what is going on. A lot of people are. They keep pestering me. _Why does Riker have to keep wearing the tank? What do they keep arguing about so vaguely? Is Riker sick?_ ”

“Yeah, well, they have another few weeks to wait,” Riker hummed. Jeff nodded in agreement and reached over to pat Riker’s knee.

“I once witnessed people try to ask Lily and Carter. It only resulted in the two of them giving me accusing looks because once they said they didn’t know, I got turned to,” Joey chuckled. “Lily is so mad that something is happening in your apartment that she doesn’t know about.”

“Yeah, well, Lilleth is oblivious, as well as a loud mouth,” Jeff commented. Riker and Joey both made noises in agreement as Jeff pulled into the parking lot of the doctor’s office.

“Afterwards Lily turned to me and asked if whatever is going on is why Riker is always grumbling _this is your fault_ ,” Joey snorted.

“Oh, those words,” Jeff chuckled as he quirked an eyebrow at Riker. Riker simply rolled her eyes and flipped Jeff off before they all climbed out of the car.

“It is your fault,” Riker grumbled as she allowed Jeff to bring her to his side while they walked.

“Love you, babe,” Jeff crooned. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she pinched Jeff’s side lightly.

“Love you too,” Riker said quietly. Joey smiled fondly at them and shook his head as he opened the door for them.

“Ah, Riker! How lovely to see you again,” Jackie bugled as she spotted Riker. “With Jeffry in tow this time. Lovely.”

“Like I would miss the first sonogram. Screw classes,” Jeff chuckled. Jackie smiled and rolled her eyes before she turned to look at Joey.

“And who is this tag-along?” Jackie asked.

“This is Joey. He’s the best friend and the first one we told,” Riker informed as she filled out some paperwork.

“Oh! Well, lovely to meet you then, Joey,” Jackie chirped happily.

“You too,” Joey replied with a smile.

“Mara should be out to get you soon. She and Miri have been clucking back and forth for _weeks_ about this. And yes, clucking. They’re like gossiping hens,” Jackie deadpanned.

“I don’t doubt it,” Riker snorted as Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist.

“At least we know she is excited. We haven’t even told my parents or our siblings yet. Waiting until the end of the first trimester,” Jeff breathed.

“I don’t blame you. The first trimester is one giant unknown. Especially with you, miss. Meds and the birth control,” Jackie tut with a small shake of her head.

“Yeah, well, the birth control is why we’re here,” Riker laughed as Joey bumped their hips together.

“Ah, but what a lovely mistake, yes?” Mara’s voice asked as she appeared. Riker turned to quirk one eyebrow at Mara even as she smiled. Mara smiled back and then gestured back towards the rooms. “Now, if you would follow me, Brandywine-lings.”

“Lovely nickname for us,” Jeff chuckled.

“I thought so,” Mara preened as she threw a wink over her shoulder. Riker, Jeff, and Joey all snorted with laughter as they walked into the room. Mara gestured towards the chair and Riker settled down in it with Jeff next to her. Joey bounced over to Jeff’s side and the continued to bounce in place. Riker and Jeff both shot glares in his direction while Mara eyed him with an amused expression while she set up the sonogram equipment.

“Calm down before you have a breakdown,” Riker instructed with a deadpan expression. Joey immediately calmed down and Mara snorted out a laugh as she spread the gel over Riker’s abdomen.

“Okay, you guys ready?” Mara asked. Riker and Jeff both nodded and Mara smiled at them before she turned the machine on. Jeff squeezed Riker’s hand and she did the same in response while Joey bounced with excitement next to them.

“Joey, I swear…” Jeff breathed. Joey made a small noise and then draped himself across Jeff’s back in order to keep himself from fidgeting. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes before she turned to look at Mara when Mara made a small, triumphant noise.

“And there is your baby!” Mara squeaked happily. Riker and Jeff smiled and tipped their heads together as they observed the screen, where you could just make out the form of the baby. Joey giggled to himself and squeezed Jeff’s shoulders. Mara made an interested noise and shifted the wand against Riker’s abdomen.

“What?” Riker asked as she looked at Mara with wide eyes. Mara turned to give Riker a small smile and shook her head slightly.

“Nothing is wrong, honey,” Mara informed. “ _However_ , it appears that you are having _twins_.”

“Twins?” Riker and Jeff gasped in unison while Joey finally stopped fidgeting.

“Twins,” Mara confirmed before she turned to point at the screen. “If you look, you can see _two_ forms, rather than one.”

“You guys don’t do things halfway, huh?” Joey chuckled. Riker turned to glare at Joey and reached out to punch his shoulder. Joey squawked indignantly and shrunk away from Riker, causing Jeff to snort in amusement. Mara simply shook her head at them and then looked between Riker and Jeff.

“Would you like to hear the heartbeats?” Mara asked. “You’re far enough along that we should be able to do that.”

“Why is that even a question?” Riker asked in response as she gave Mara a deadpan expression. Mara smiled and shook her head slightly and turned to the machine once more, distracting Riker and Jeff so that they didn’t notice Joey begin to record a video.

Soon enough, two quick heartbeats sounded throughout the room. Riker stared at the monitor in wonder and Jeff hugged her shoulders tightly as he began to tear up. Riker smiled and then tipped her head against Jeff’s as he nuzzled into her hair.

“Those are our babies,” Riker breathed out in wonder. Jeff released a coughed chuckle and kissed Riker’s temple. Riker turned to give Joey a watery smile, and then shook her head fondly as she saw him crying. “You’re a ridiculous human being.”

“Shush you,” Joey replied easily as he walked over to kiss the top of her head and then ruffle Jeff’s hair.

“You shush, you giant sap,” Jeff said.

“Says the one currently crying into his girlfriend’s hair,” Joey quipped.

“They’re _my_ kids, not yours,” Jeff retorted easily.

“He’s got you there,” Riker giggled as she nodded at Mara, who had gestured to ask if she could start cleaning up.

“I hate you both,” Joey grumbled. “ _But_ , I am very excited that you’re having twins. All the more to love!”

“It’s going to be a lot, but I think you guys can handle it,” Mara informed with an excited twinkle in her eye.

“Thank you,” Riker breathed as she smiled at Mara. Then, Riker narrowed her eyes and pointed in Mara’s direction. “If you even _try_ and tell Mom before me, I will switch doctors.”

“I promise not to tell your mother. I shall simply wait for her call,” Mara sniffed primly as she helped Riker clean off her abdomen. “Now, let me go get some pictures for you guys while you finish cleaning up.”

“Thanks,” Jeff said with a smile as he moved forward to help Riker. Riker smiled at Jeff and kissed his nose lightly.

“I love you,” Riker whispered.

“I love you too,” Jeff hummed as he kissed her forehead.

“I love you guys too. Just because I want to be involved,” Joey chimed in.

“Yeah, yeah. We love you too,” Jeff deadpanned even as he smiled over at Joey.

“And now there will be all that more to love! Twins!” Joey squeaked happily.

“Twins,” Riker and Jeff agreed with nods while Joey began to giggle in excitement once more.

000000

“I feel bloated. Am I always going to feel bloated?” Riker asked as she lazily looked over at Addie. Addie looked up from her spot on the bedroom floor and shrugged one shoulder.

“It’s different for everyone. I didn’t start feeling bloated until much later. I also wasn’t pregnant with _twins_ ,” Addie snorted in response. Riker made a face at Addie, who simply smiled in response.

“I think we can also factor in that you were extremely malnourished, Adds,” Jeff commented as he continued to scroll through his Facebook feed. Addie rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the comment as she turned her attention back to Jude, who was attempting to put together a puzzle.

“I can’t wait until you start to show. You’re gonna look so cute with the baby bump,” Addie giggled.

“Ugh. I’m not. Then people get into the _can I touch_ phase and I don’t want people touching me,” Riker hissed out.

“True. There are days I get punched for putting my hand on the small of her back,” Jeff informed as he leaned over slightly to press his shoulder to Riker’s leg. Riker huffed out an annoyed noise and flicked Jeff’s ear.

“I just don’t want to be touched lately. It makes my skin crawl. Joey has been driving me _insane_ with it,” Riker breathed out.

“Mmh. That’s a you thing. I didn’t have that problem,” Addie said as she guided Jude’s hand to where the puzzle piece needed to go.

“Yeah. She could get like that during her period and such. Sometimes it would be _don’t touch me unless you’re touching the goods_ ,” Jeff laughed. Addie smiled and quirked an eyebrow at Riker, who rolled her eyes in response.

“I am Kuzco and Kuzco is me. _No touchy_ ,” Riker added with a small shrug. Jeff barked out a laugh and pat Riker’s knee affectionately.

“It has been so long since I have watched that movie,” Addie breathed wistfully.

“We can change that after the munchkin goes to sleep tonight,” Jeff said. Addie nodded in agreement and then allowed Jude to climb into her lap

“Mommy, can I sleep with Riker and Jeff tonight?” Jude asked.

“I don’t think so, baby. They already have a full bed. You know Taegan likes to take up space,” Addie crooned. Jude pouted and Riker giggled.

“Maybe for a nap tomorrow, okay?” Riker asked. Jude brightened and nodded happily. “It’s a deal.”

“Deal!” Jude squeaked. Riker, Jeff, and Addie all smiled and shook their heads fondly.

“I say we get Chinese tonight,” Riker breathed then as Braxton slunk into her lap and curled up.

“Want me to text the masses?” Addie asked. Riker nodded happily and gave Addie a thankful look. Addie smiled and nodded once in response before she turned to her phone. “Hey! Lily, Carter! Chinese?”

“Heck yah!” Carter exclaimed while Lily made an excited noise.

“It has been too long!” Lily added from the living room.

“Mkay! I think Mac and Kam are gonna pick it up!” Addie said.

“Tell them they’re gods in disguise!” Carter called out.

“That is taking it too far! We are not to inflate Kam’s ego!” Riker countered easily.

“Good point! Scratch that!” Carter laughed. Addie just smiled and shook her head while she texted Macen. Then, Jeff snorted with laughter and pointed at his computer. Riker and Addie both looked over at him and Jeff looked back at Riker.

“Look, babe, it’s us,” Jeff laughed as he showed her the image he was pointing to, which read _Netflix and chill is one letter away from Netflix and child_ 8.

“Listen here, _fucker_ ,” Riker growled out as she punched Jeff in the shoulder before she shoved him. Jeff cackled out a laugh and then jumped up from the bed in order to dart away from Riker. Jude simply watched with wide eyes since Riker had sworn at Jeff. Addie simply watched with an amused expression as Riker got up to catch Jeff and pull him into a rough headlock.

“Ah! Have mercy!” Jeff squawked through a laugh.

“Never!” Riker replied as she dragged Jeff back to the bed to sit on top of him. Jeff laughed the whole way and fell back onto the bed easily.

“Leave the face! I’m too pretty!” Jeff said as he draped his arms over his face.

“I swear to god, Aaronson,” Riker grumbled as she took advantage of Jeff’s exposed armpits to poke at them. Jeff squeaked and quickly lowered his arms before he tried to worm his way out from beneath Riker.

“Do I even want to know what is going on here?” Lily asked as she looked into the room with one raised eyebrow.

“Jeffry finds humor in the fact that we conceived while not paying attention to Netflix during the era of _Netflix and chill_ ,” Riker hissed out without really realizing. Lily stopped then with wide eyes and her jaw dropped. Addie noticed and looked between Riker and Lily with a gleeful expression. Jude simply stared between all of them with a confused expression before she shrugged and went back to her puzzle.

“ _You’re pregnant_?” Lily finally screeched.

“ _What_?” Carter screamed from the living room before he came stumbling down the hallway to appear next to Lily in the doorway. Riker and Jeff froze for a second and exchanged a glance.

“Uh, yeah,” Riker and Jeff finally breathed.

“Since when?” Lily squawked.

“August,” Riker replied with a small shrug as she sat back against Jeff’s legs.

“ _It is November_!” Lily excused.

“And we were waiting until the end of the first trimester,” Jeff countered easily.

“This explains _so much_ ,” Carter breathed out. Addie giggled and nodded in agreement as she helped Jude gather up the puzzle pieces she hadn’t put together yet. Lily noticed Addie nod and narrowed her eyes.

“Did you know?” Lily accused.

“Yes. But not because they told me. I guessed because I’m observant,” Addie giggled as she helped Jude out of her lap. “It wasn’t all that hard for me to figure out. For one, Riker has been exhausted, and two, Braxton almost never leaves her side when she’s in the apartment.”

“Yeah, it’s obnoxious,” Jeff drawled. Riker made a stubborn noise and pinched Jeff.

“Don’t hate on my number one fur baby,” Riker tut. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before he pulled Riker down to hug her to his chest.

“I just can’t believe you hid this! I hate you!” Lily complained loudly.

“What did they hide?” Lane asked as she and Carson appeared. Lily made a stubborn noise and simply gestured in Riker and Jeff’s direction. They both smiled and shook their heads before they turned to look at Lane and Carson.

“I’m pregnant,” Riker informed them. Lane immediately squealed happily and bound over to hug them. Carson smiled at his girlfriend before he turned to look at Riker and Jeff.

“Congrats, guys,” Carson added.

“Thanks,” Jeff grunted as he shoved Lane off of himself and Riker.

“When are you due?” Lane asked as she dropped onto the bed and bounced.

“God, she’s as bad as Joseph,” Riker breathed as she reached out to place a steadying hand on the top of Lane’s head.

“ _Joseph knew_?” Lily exclaimed then.

“What did I know?” Joey asked as he and Selena appeared.

“That Riker’s pregnant!” Lily yelled as she slapped Joey’s arm.

“Ah! God! Yes, I knew. I was the first person they told,” Joey said as he glared at Lily and rubbed his arm. Selena looked over at Riker and Jeff in shock before a wide smile spread across her face.

“Oh my god. A tiny you guys. They’re gonna be _killer_ ,” Selena giggled.

“Well, two of them, actually,” Jeff breathed. Everyone but Joey froze then and stared at Riker and Jeff in shock.

“No. Twins?” Carter asked.

“Twins,” Riker, Jeff, and Joey confirmed.

“Joey knew that too?” Lily questioned. “How come he got the deets about everything?”

“One, he’s our best friend. Two, we knew he wouldn’t blab. Three, I wanted to talk to him about his thoughts on things before decisions were solidified,” Riker answered as she finally moved off of Jeff’s lap, only to immediately be engulfed by Lane.

“Hey! Food!” Kamryn’s voice suddenly called out. Jude made an excited noise and bolted out of the bedroom. The rest of them all snorted and then followed her at a more sedate pace.

“I still can’t believe you’re _just_ starting to tell people,” Lily grumbled unhappily.

“I told people who I knew wouldn’t blab,” Riker replied with an accusing glance in Lily’s direction.

“Told people what?” Macen asked from where he was in the kitchen spreading things out on the counter. He looked at the group then and snorted. “Wait, you finally telling people you’re pregnant?”

“You knew too?” Lily screeched while Kamryn stopped and stared at Riker in wonder.

“Calm down. They didn’t tell me. I figured it out. I just didn’t say anything because I figured they would tell people when they wanted to,” Macen said with a shrug.

“ _You’re gonna have a baby_?” Kamryn exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air.

“Bab _ies_ ,” Jeff corrected as he scooped Jude up onto his hip when she reached for him.

“Yeah? Congrats,” Macen said calmly as he reached over to pull Kamryn to his side in order to contain her.

“Thank you,” Riker and Jeff replied.

“I’m glad this is finally getting out in the open. Now Jude can finally be filled in. She’s been getting annoyed at her lack of understanding,” Addie giggled as she walked over to get plates and silverware.

“Yeah, well, none of you are to post anything anywhere,” Riker informed. “I still have not told my family aside from Mom.”

“Ooo, Alyssa is gonna have your hide,” Selena snorted. Riker nodded in agreement and accepted the plate handed to her. “How’s your mom been with it, by the way?”

“She cried for five minutes straight when we told her it was twins,” Jeff answered in a bored voice as he helped Jude pick out the food she wanted. “I can’t imagine my mom, Arya, or Curt are going to be any better when we tell them.”

“Oh, Curt’s gonna be a _disaster_. Please record it for me,” Joey chuckled. Riker looked over and gave Joey a sarcastic look.

“Hark who is talking,” Riker deadpanned.

“Hey! I have evidence you cried when you heard the heartbeats!” Joey exclaimed defensively.

“Who else cried then? And when we told them about the pregnancy?” Riker shot out easily. “That’s right. _You_.”

“Aw. I’m dating a giant teddy bear,” Selena giggled as she smacked a kiss to Joey’s cheek while he grumbled.

“Oh, just wait until we tell the rest of the Brandywine cast. That’s gonna be a mess,” Riker breathed.

“Oh my god. _Please_ tell them when we go to that reunion thing so I can watch Jackson do the _I’m crying but I don’t want to be crying leave me alone_ thing,” Joey cackled.

“That was the plan,” Jeff informed as he walked into the living room to sit Jude in her usual spot with her plate. Jude pat Jeff’s leg in thanks and then blew him a kiss. Jeff pretended to catch it dramatically and then squish it to his cheek before he returned the favor. Jude giggled hysterically and repeated Jeff’s actions.

“And you were worried about you guys being good parents,” Addie scoffed as she watched Jeff get down on Jude’s level to hug her tightly and kiss her cheeks while she giggled manically. Riker huffed out a small laugh and tipped her head against Addie’s.

“I think we’ll do okay,” Riker breathed out.

“More than okay. You guys are gonna be, like, super parents,” Kamryn snorted. “I even know that and I’ve mostly just watched you with Jude.”

“Oh. The two of them with the four monsters is just as ridiculous. It’s just that the monsters are older,” Selena informed. “It was worse when the monsters were toddlers. Adorable-ness everywhere.”

“Mhm,” Joey hummed out in agreement as they all head into the living room to sit down with their food. Riker just rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor on Jude’s free side.

“Whatever. We can discuss this more later. For now it is Brandywine time,” Lane chirped as she settled into the couch.

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” Lily groaned before she began to eat. Lane snorted and started the show as they all began to eat in silence until they all started to make comments about the show.

000000

“Ugh, I forgot how terrible it was traveling with both Braxton and Taegan,” Jeff complained as he glanced at Taegan, who was standing on the middle console and panting happily as she looked out the front windshield. Riker snorted and pulled Braxton’s paw away from Taegan’s leg as he attempted to bat at it.

“How could you ever forget?” Riker asked as she nudged Taegan back into the back seat. “But, just imagine how it is gonna be with twins in the back.”

“Shhh, we don’t have to deal with that for another six, or so, months,” Jeff hissed out. Riker smiled and laughed as she reached out to pat Jeff’s arm.

“Don’t worry. I plan on barricading Taegan to the very back of my car once the twins are born. Everyone is not to travel in your car at the same time,” Riker informed.

“What a smart idea. You’re definitely the brains of the relationship,” Jeff chirped.

“And the brawn, _please_ ,” Riker scoffed. Jeff huffed out a laugh and reached over to slap Riker’s thigh playfully. Riker cackled and reached over to do the same as best as she could without jostling Braxton too much.

“I don’t know why I love you,” Jeff informed even as he smiled over at Riker.

“Because I’m the bestest thing to have ever happened to your life,” Riker crooned as she bat her eyelids in Jeff’s direction. Jeff smiled and chuckled as he reached over to take Riker’s hand into his own.

“That’s honestly not far off,” Jeff replied. Riker snorted and leaned over to bump her forehead against Jeff’s shoulder.

“You’re a sap,” Riker whispered.

“So are you. What’s it to ya?” Jeff asked in response as he squeezed Riker’s hand.

“You’re ridiculous and I love you,” Riker replied.

“Love you too,” Jeff hummed as he pulled Riker’s hand up in order to kiss it.

“So, are we telling everyone at once?” Riker asked as Jeff pulled into his driveway.

“Well, it looks like everyone is here, so why not?” Jeff asked in response. Riker nodded once and then gathered Braxton in her arms before slinging her bag over her shoulder. Jeff followed after Riker easily, his own bag hanging from one hand and Taegan’s leash in the other. Taegan barked happily as they approached the house and then ran forward when Darren opened the door.

“Tay!” Darren squeaked happily as he hugged Taegan around the neck.

“Alright, Dar. Into the house. It’s cold out here,” Riker said as she ushered Darren further into the house. Darren giggled and then latched himself onto Riker’s legs happily. Riker smiled down at Darren and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“I missed you, Rikey,” Darren informed before he turned to Jeff and flung himself at Jeff. Jeff grunted, but then scooped up Darren and smacked a kiss to Darren’s cheek. “Where are Addie and Jude?”

“They’ll be here later tonight. Addie had a project to finish up for one of her classes before she came home,” Riker said as Braxton jumped out of her arms and jumped up the stairs to head to Riker’s room.

“Oh, good,” Darren hummed.

“Rikey! Jeffy!” Dalton suddenly squeaked as he came running into the foyer. He threw himself at Riker and she grunted as she caught him. Jeff shot Riker a worried glance and she waved him off as she adjusted Dalton on her hip.

“Easy there, killer. You’re a big boy now,” Riker said as she smacked a kiss to Dalton’s cheek.

“Don’t forget _meeee_!” Matt sang as he ran into the foyer and slid across the floor on his socks in order to hug Riker’s legs. Riker smiled and ruffled Matt’s hair.

“Oh, how could we forget you, the most important of them all?” Riker asked with a snort. Matt looked up at her with a scrunched nose and smiled.

“Exactly,” Matt chuckled before he turned to hug Jeff as well. Jeff smiled and ruffled Matt’s hair before he nudged Matt towards the living room.

“Aunt Rikey!” Logan bugled as they walked into the living room. Josh squeaked excitedly and wiggled around in Maya’s lap.

“Hey,” Riker and Jeff greeted as Logan ran over to hug both their legs in turn. Miri smiled warmly at them and then accepted her granddaughter into her lap. Riker and Jeff both sank down onto the floor in front of where Eliana and Blaine were sitting on the couch and Matt immediately crawled over to worm his way between them.

“How has it been since the last time we talked?” Anne asked as she reached over to brush her fingers through Jeff’s hair. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance and a wide smile spread across Miri’s face as she realized their opening as well.

“It’s been really good, actually,” Jeff said as he reached out to take Riker’s hand into his own. “Though, I can say I haven’t exactly been _truthful_.”

“Oh?” Jack asked with a quirked eyebrow as Riker and Jeff successfully gained everyone’s attention. Arya eyed her youngest brother with narrowed eyes while Jonas rubbed her back to keep her calm. Alyssa was watching with narrowed eyes as well while Derek chuckled next to her.

“Yeah. We found out that I am pregnant back in August,” Riker informed shyly. “We just recently found out that it is twins.”

“ _Oh my god_!” Arya immediately cried before she burst out into tears. Jonas snorted out a laugh and hugged her shoulders tightly to try and calm her down. Curt simply stared at Riker in wonder before he began to cry as well while Maya pat his thigh.

“Babies!” Alyssa bugled as she threw her hands into the air in excitement. “You gonna have the babies!”

“Aw, congrats, kids,” Elaine cooed as she reached over to pat both their cheeks. Eliana and Blaine simply leaned forward to hug Riker and Jeff while giving them much quieter congratulations.

“You’re gonna have babies, Rikey?” Darren asked as he looked over at Riker curiously. Riker nodded and Darren smiled. “You’re gonna be a good mommy. I can tell.”

“Aw, thanks, baby brother,” Riker said as she leaned over to kiss the top of Darren’s head. Dalton giggled happily in Riker’s lap and hug her tightly. Riker smiled and hugged him back before she swayed with the force of Matt’s hug as he practically tackled her in excitement.

“I get dibs on names,” Matt proclaimed.

“Sorry, buck-oh, but that’s left to us,” Jeff chuckled as he ruffled Matt’s hair. Matt pouted dramatically then before he moped off towards Elaine, who giggled and accepted the ten year old into her lap.

“Are you guys going to find out the sexes?” Maya asked as she pat Curt’s head as he cried happily into her shoulder.

“We haven’t decided yet,” Riker replied as she helped Dalton climb out of her lap. “If we do, we’re probably not going to make it public knowledge though. It took a lot of threats to keep Joey from bursting the past three months.”

“Yeah. Macen was the real sneak, though. Apparently he knew and just never said anything…unlike Addie,” Jeff chuckled. Riker hummed and nodded in agreement as she pulled Josh into her lap as he toddled up to her.

“I’m confuse,” Logan announced then. Everyone laughed and looked over at Logan. Miri huffed out a small laugh and kissed the top of Logan’s head.

“Remember how Mommy got a big belly and then had Josh?” Miri asked. Logan nodded and nuzzled back into Miri’s embrace. “Well, soon Aunt Riker is gonna get a big belly and then have _two_ babies.”

“ _Two_?” Logan gasped as she looked over at Riker with wide eyes.

“Mhm,” Riker chirped in response as she gave Logan one, definitive nod. Logan blinked a few times and then shook her head slightly.

“You gonna be busy, Aunt Rikey,” Logan proclaimed.

“Oh, I know it,” Riker laughed as she allowed Josh to trace lines across her palms. “Deciding to have a baby is a very big decision.”

“Yeah, speaking of which, did you go off your meds?” Alyssa questioned as she slid to the floor and crawled over to curl up next to Riker, who nodded.

“It was a month-long discussion, kind-of. I told Mom the same day we went to talk to Elizabeth about it,” Riker replied.

“It’s been going pretty well, to be honest,” Jeff commented. Riker nodded and smiled slightly as she rested her head on Jeff’s shoulder. “I think the extra hormones in her system are helping to keep her balanced. I’m sure there isn’t anything to prove that, but who knows.”

“I’m just excited for you guys. The first niece, nephew, or both,” Eliana giggled as she ruffled Jeff’s hair. Jeff snorted and tipped his head back against Eliana’s knee.

“So, you guys haven’t told the masses yet?” Jonas asked.

“If by that, you mean our friends, then some of them,” Riker replied. “All of our college friends know now. We’re going to tell the rest of the Brandywine cast when we go in for the reunion thing. Most of the rest will probably just be through a blanket announcement on our private Facebook accounts.”

“So you’ve thought this through,” Blaine chuckled.

“Of course,” Riker and Jeff replied with deadpan expressions. Blaine just laughed and held up his hands in surrender.

“You both have lots of friends. I never know,” Blaine defended.

“Though, you should probably tell Julia yourself or she might come from across the state to slap you,” Alyssa chimed in as she poked Riker’s side.

“Oh, we already talked to her. We had to make her promise not to tell Grant,” Jeff informed. Riker hummed and nodded in agreement as she and Josh pressed their fingers together.

“I don’t know how you’re all so calm!” Curt squeaked then as he gestured wildly.

“I’ve known for a while,” Miri replied easily with a small shrug.

“And no one else is surprised. You and Arya are just criers,” Alyssa snorted. Curt made a stubborn noise and tackled Alyssa briefly before he turned to pull Riker into a tight hug. Riker sighed but hugged her older brother back while Josh giggled and pat at Curt’s arms.

“Addy cwy. Thilly Addy,” Josh chirped.

“One day you’ll understand, little man,” Curt informed as he turned to his son and kissed his forehead. Josh snuffled out a giggle and smacked a kiss to Curt’s cheek in response.

“Naaaaw,” Josh added as he scrunched his nose at Curt, who chuckled and ruffled Josh’s hair.

“Wow, it’s a party in here!” Addie exclaimed as she appeared with Jude on her hip.

“Matty!” Jude immediately squeaked as she tried to worm her way out of Addie’s arms. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes before she placed the toddler on her feet. Matt smiled and walked over to scoop Jude up into a hug.

“Wow. I see where the rest of us fall,” Derek deadpanned. Addie shrugged and then walked over to give Derek a hug before she turned to Alyssa.

“No one can say that Jude has her priorities straight. She is only three, after all,” Addie hummed as she moved on to greet everyone else.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. She knows exactly who is the most important,” Matt scoffed.

“No. Aside from myself, Riker is the most important. However she hasn’t seen you in a few months while she saw Riker a few hours ago,” Addie laughed as she tapped Matt’s nose. Matt made a face at her and then hugged Jude tightly.

“Your mommy lies, Jude. We both know I’m the most importantest person _ever_ ,” Matt breathed out. Jude giggled hysterically and nodded once before she pulled out of Matt’s arms to tackle Dalton to the floor. Dalton squawked and then laughed as he hugged Jude.

“You were saying?” Riker asked as she looked over at Matt with a quirked eyebrow. Matt rolled his eyes and then stuck his tongue out at Riker.

“Someone has to take your ego down, my boy,” Elaine laughed as she smirked down at her son. Matt made a face at Elaine as well and then walked over to sit with Alyssa and Derek. Alyssa laughed and pulled Matt into her lap to hug him and kiss his cheek.

“Yes, can’t inflate the ego too much. You’re only ten. Wait until you’re older,” Miri informed with an amused expression.

“I shall not conform!” Matt bugled as he punched one fist into the air.

“ _Rebellion_!” Darren and Dalton exclaimed then before they took off, Matt in the lead as they all screamed and thrust their fists in the air. Miri, Elaine, Anne, and Jack all shook their heads as they watched while everyone else snorted with laughter.

“A new development, I take?” Jeff asked as he allowed Jude to climb into his lap.

“Yeah. There was something in some show they all watch and now they do that at least three times a day,” Jack informed. “It is very reminiscent of you and Riker when you were young.”

“ _Wow_ , Dad,” Jeff laughed.

“Oh, please. You guys were so weird. You used to choose an animal of the day and chase each other around our backyards,” Arya deadpanned with a small sniff. Riker and Jeff both shrugged while Jonas, Derek, and Maya all barked out laughs.

“Our babies are special, what else can I say?” Miri questioned with a shrug.

“And now they’re procreating. _Beware_!” Alyssa cackled.

“You know what, you demon? You’re dead,” Riker hissed out as she handed Josh off carefully before she got up to get Alyssa. Alyssa screeched and took off, only for Riker to catch up to her easily.

“It’s a good thing they’re adults,” Anne drawled as they watched Alyssa attempt to get Riker off of her back while Riker cackled and held on tighter.

“Get her, babe!” Jeff encouraged with a small fist pump.

“I offer no kinds of encouragement because you instigated against a pregnant woman,” Derek informed with a nonchalant shrug.

“Some kind of boyfriend you are,” Alyssa grunted as she pinched Riker’s legs.

“You shall never be free of me!” Riker bugled as she wrapped her arms around Alyssa’s neck and then buried her face there. Alyssa squawked and then collapsed into the nearest empty seat. Riker giggled and easily pulled away from Alyssa and got off the couch to join Jeff back on the floor.

“Enjoy the freedom of movement while it lasts, Rike,” Addie laughed as she observed Riker, who shrugged.

“Yeah, but once my mobility is limited I can also use that to my advantages,” Riker replied as she beamed over at Addie.

“Oh, this one is going to be _dangerous_ as a pregnant woman,” Maya giggled. Riker smiled innocently over at Maya and then settled against Jeff’s side. Jeff smiled and kissed Riker’s forehead as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“She already knows how to get things her way. I’m not surprised in the least,” Jeff added. Everyone made small noises in agreement and then looked over as Matt, Darren, and Dalton skipped back into the room.

“Oh, is the battle over?” Elaine asked.

“Yeah,” Matt huffed out as he skipped over to sit back down with Riker and Jeff. “Can we go get dinner now?”

“I was just thinking the same. Everyone up and gather your coats and belongings,” Miri ushered as she stood up with Logan on her hip. All the kids groaned, but obeyed as they all began to get up off the floor in order to get ready to leave the house.

000000

“I don’t know why I needed to come with you,” Addie commented as she handed Jude a new toy.

“Because it is time for you to meet our TV father,” Jeff chuckled as he looked back at Addie through the rearview mirror. Addie rolled her eyes and allowed Jude to draw on her hand and arm.

“That and he asked to meet you,” Riker informed as she looked back to smile at Addie.

“Yeah, but you guys are doing some reunion thing,” Addie countered.

“So? Kendall is going to be there as well. He hasn’t met Jackson either so he’s just going to be chilling out while we film. You guys can bond over the insanity of the rest of us,” Jeff told her with a chuckle. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Are there gonna be lotta cameras?” Jude asked.

“There will be a few, but not too many,” Riker replied as she accepted a fake flower made out of pipe cleaners from Jude to put into her hair. Jude nodded once and then turned to hand Addie a flower a well. Addie smiled as she accepted the flower from her daughter and then kissed Jude’s forehead.

“Thank you, baby. It is absolutely _lovely_ ,” Addie crooned. Jude giggled happily and then held out another one for Jeff. Riker smiled and accepted the flower before she slid it behind Jeff’s ear. Jeff smiled and peeked at his reflection in the rearview mirror.

“Wow! What a beautiful flower. Thank you, little princess,” Jeff said. Jude beamed up at Jeff and then turned back to her pipe cleaners to start on another flower.

“Who is that one for?” Riker asked.

“This for Joey,” Jude informed primly. “He get gold because he’s _sparkly_.”

“Aw, I bet he’ll _love_ it,” Riker giggled. Jude nodded once and then fell silent as she concentrated.

“Better finish it quick! We’re here!” Jeff informed.

“Yeah, but Joey isn’t,” Riker laughed. “His car isn’t here. Looks like it is just Jackson, Grant, Dylan, and Kendall so far.”

“Here’s to hoping Dylan doesn’t go nuts since she hasn’t seen us in a few months,” Jeff breathed as they all climbed out of the car.

“Dylan very excited always,” Jude drawled as she adjusted herself on Addie’s hip.

“That is one way of putting it,” Riker laughed as she poked Jeff’s side as he held the door open for them. Jeff blew a kiss in Riker’s direction and then caught up to her after Addie walked through the door.

“I hear peeeople!” Grant sang out before he appeared around the corner with his hands held in the air. Jude immediately began to giggle and clapped her hands happily. Grant chuckled and skipped up to hug all of them before he scooped Jude up to hold above his head. “And my favorite is here!”

“Grant!” Jude squeaked as she attempted to grab at his face. Grant chuckled again and then lowered Jude down to his hip in order to hug her and kiss her cheeks.

“Careful, please,” Addie requested as she raised an eyebrow at Grant, who rolled his eyes and shifted his hold on Jude.

“No. I totally had intentions to just drop her,” Grant deadpanned as he released his hold on Jude a bit so she slid down his side with her legs dangling. Jude burst into a fit of giggles and clutched to Grant’s shirt. Grant chuckled and then easily pulled Jude back onto his hip to hold her securely. “Oh, stop with the glare, Addison. I am competent with children.”

“I worry about your abilities sometimes,” Addie sniffed before she walked off, nose in the air. Riker and Jeff both snorted while they followed, Grant close behind them.

“I am _wounded_ ,” Grant gasped dramatically. “I am perfectly responsible.”

“I have never heard a bigger lie from you,” Dylan’s voice snorted before she noticed Riker and Jeff. She squealed happily then and jumped at them to hug them. They both grunted and then hugged her back. Kendall stood behind her and shook his head as he smiled fondly at her.

“You chose her, man,” Jeff chuckled as he reached over to clap Kendall on the shoulder.

“I know. I question it at least once a day,” Kendall replied. Dylan gave an exaggerated pout then and Kendall laughed as he pulled her to his side in order to kiss her temple. “Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too,” Dylan replied as she nuzzled into Kendall’s side.

“Ah, my favorites,” Jackson chuckled as he walked up to bring Riker and Jeff into a hug.

“Hey!” Dylan and Grant exclaimed indignantly. Jackson laughed and winked at them.

“They’re my favorites because they were the easiest ones to cast,” Jackson commented.

“Is that why you liked to put us in awkward situations?” Jeff asked with a quirked eyebrow. Jackson smirked and winked once in response before he turned to look at Addie with a bright smile.

“Hello, I am Jackson. I’ve dealt with your friends from a young age,” Jackson chirped as he held his hand out. Addie smiled and accepted his hand.

“I am Addie, and I commend you as a warrior,” Addie replied. Jackson barked out a laugh and then pulled Addie into a hug.

“Oh, I like you,” Jackson told her. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes.

“The little one over there is Jude. She has been very excited to see your cameras,” Addie said as she gestured towards Jude, who immediately brightened as Jackson turned in her direction.

“Hi!” Jude squeaked happily as she waved manically. Grant snorted and latched onto Jude’s hand before she accidentally smacked him in the face. Jackson chuckled and reached over to give Jude a high five. She smiled widely and obliged easily with a small giggle. “You known Rikey and Jeffy and Joey long time?”

“Mhm. Since they were around the age of thirteen,” Jackson informed.

“That’s a few years older than Matt, baby girl,” Riker said as she reached over to pinch Jude’s cheek lightly. Jude stared in wonder at Jackson, who laughed again.

“I know, it’s been a long time. Almost ten years,” Jackson hummed as he looked at Riker and Jeff fondly. They both smiled and Jeff reached over to punch Jackson’s arm lightly.

“Don’t go getting all sentimental on us yet,” Jeff chastised playfully.

“Yeah, _yet_ ,” Joey chuckled as he and Lily appeared with Lauren and Jamie behind them.

“Yet? What is Joey saying yet to?” Jamie asked as she skipped over to greet the others, Lauren following in her wake. Riker and Jeff both brushed her off as they hugged Lauren, who inspected Riker’s face carefully. Riker smiled and shoved Lauren playfully. Lauren smiled and rolled her eyes before she moved on to pull Dylan and then Kendall into a hug. Jude giggled happily as Lauren and Jamie each kissed her cheek and then flung herself into Joey’s arms as he walked over.

“Jude, you need to be more careful,” Addie scolded as she raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

“Joey always catch me,” Jude immediately replied with a shrug.

“Doesn’t mean you should do it,” Joey told her before he kissed the top of her head and then accepted the flower from her to put behind his ear. Jude simply shrugged again as she settled into Joey’s arms. Addie rolled her eyes, but otherwise didn’t respond to Jude’s own stubborn response.

“Alright kids, g’head and settle on the couches and I will be over to get you in a few,” Jackson informed as he gestured toward the couches.

“We are no longer children, Jackson,” Dylan huffed indignantly.

“You’re still kids to me,” Jackson replied with a shrug. Riker exchanged a look with Jeff then and Jeff nodded with a smirk.

“What about if I showed you this?” Riker asked as she walked up to Jackson and pulled a sonogram picture out of her pocket to hand to Jackson.

“Should I be scared?” Jackson questioned with a quirked eyebrow. Riker smiled and shook her head while Joey watched with excitement. Jackson inspected Riker’s face, and then Jeff’s, before he nodded once and accepted the paper.

Jackson carefully opened the paper then and inspected it. Riker, Jeff, Joey, and Addie all smiled as they saw a look of understanding wash over Jackson’s face before he looked up at Riker with his jaw dropped open slightly and damp eyes. Riker huffed out a laugh and allowed Jackson to pull herself and Jeff into a tight hug.

“Why does everyone have to cry?” Jeff grumbled without any real heat.

“Shut up, Aaronson,” Jackson hissed in response before he kissed the top of Jeff’s head. Jeff smiled and squeezed Jackson once more before he pulled away from the hug.

“Wait, what?” Lauren asked as she and Grant darted forward to snatch the paper out of Jackson’s hand. Lauren figured it out first and she squealed in excitement before she shoved the paper at Grant and then threw herself at Riker. Riker laughed and steadied herself and Lauren as Lauren hugged her tightly.

“Lemme see!” Dylan demanded as she and Jamie wandered over to look at the image with Grant, who looked a little shell-shocked. Dylan inspected the picture and then squeaked as she looked over at Riker and Jeff, who both smiled. Jamie, on the other hand, continued to look at the image for a minute before she lifted her head.

“This is two babies. You’re having twins,” she informed.

“Yes, we know,” Jeff chuckled as he attempted to push Dylan and Lauren away. Dylan and Lauren both froze for a few seconds then while Grant simply continued to stare. After a few seconds, Dylan turned to Joey and Lauren with a confused expression.

“How are the two of you not freaking out?” Dylan questioned with a tilt of her head.

“I’ve known since August. I got most of my freaking out then. May have freaked out again when I went in with them for the sonogram,” Joey replied with a shrug.

“I accidentally found out a week or so ago, along with the rest of the college gang,” Lily added with a shrug of her own.

“And, Grant, you don’t have to worry. We already talked to Julia and told her. You’re safe,” Jeff informed, which broke Grant out of his frozen state.

“Oh, so you can tell _her_ before _me_?” Grant asked.

“Yes. You’ve got a big mouth,” Riker replied easily. Grant made an offended noise while everyone else snorted with laughter.

“Before Grant gets all high and mighty: how far along?” Jamie asked as they all walked over to collapse onto the couches.

“A bit over three months,” Riker informed. “We were waiting until the end of the first trimester to tell people. The only people we told were my mom and Joey. Addie guessed and asked us about it. Apparently Macen guessed as well and just _didn’t_ ask about it.”

“That’s because Macen has a gentle soul. I don’t know how he lived with you guys for three years,” Addie snorted as Jude crawled into her lap from Joey’s.

“You still practically live with us sometimes, so hark who’s talking,” Jeff snorted as he reached over to pat Addie’s knee. Addie shrugged and then accepted Jude into her lap as Jude toddled up to her.

“Any _way_ , when are you due?” Jamie asked as she leaned back on her palms and looked over at Riker.

“June tenth,” Riker replied as she leaned into Jeff’s side.

“Are you going to find out the sexes?” Lauren questioned with an excited expression.

“Consensus is still out,” Jeff informed. Lauren gave an exaggerated pout then and Jeff smiled as he reached out with a foot to poke her knee.

“Are you planning on a baby shower?” Dylan giggled as she bit her lip in excitement.

“No. And don’t try and plan one, please,” Riker breathed out. “Mom and Anne have already started to shove things at us. We don’t mind if you want to get a few gifts, or whatever, but we don’t need much.”

“That and we both have enough money. Especially since Riker hasn’t had to pay for college,” Jeff chuckled as he ruffled Riker’s hair. Riker rolled her eyes and then turned to nip playfully at Jeff’s jaw.

“Stop that right now. I am done with your sexual flirtations,” Lily complained. “I’ve seen enough of it in the past few months.”

“Hey, Lane and I got the worst of it once when we were supposed to be working on a project,” Joey claimed as he pointed over at Lily, who rolled her eyes.

“That doesn’t even count because you and Lane have been in the room more than once while those two have had sex,” Lily retorted easily.

“Hey! Little ears!” Addie squeaked as she clapped her hands over Jude’s ears. Jude simply giggled and then began to sing to herself quietly.

“I’m more interested in the fact that Joseph and Lane have been in the room,” Grant cackled as he looked over at Riker, Jeff, and Joey with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey. Lane and Carson were also going at it. It’s not like it was some random thing,” Riker defended.

“Same with Joey and Selena once. But mostly because Joey just doesn’t care at this point and just turns away to do something else,” Jeff added with a shrug.

“You’re all so weird,” Jamie breathed as she shook her head.

“Nah. I can totally get that,” Lauren chirped.

“Okay, you don’t count, miss triad,” Lily retorted. Lauren gasped and clapped a hand to her chest dramatically while the others laughed. Addie and Kendall simply exchanged sarcastic glances, but otherwise did not react.

“Oo, but sometimes there are more than two others involved,” Lauren purred with a wink.

“ _Oooo_ , Lauren is _gettin’ it_ ,” Grant cackled. Lauren simply smirked and gave an exaggerated wink.

“Kids, _honestly_ ,” Jackson sighed as he walked up to them. They all snorted and shot him innocent smiles while he gave them a deadpan look.

“C’mon, Jackson. You know we’re all doing it. Heck, we just told you that I’m pregnant. There’s typically only one way to do that unless you’re going through medical procedures,” Riker laughed.

“Doesn’t mean I want to hear you guys talking about it,” Jackson replied as he raised an eyebrow at her. Riker gave him a wide smile and tipped her head against Jeff’s shoulder while he laughed and then kissed her forehead. “Now, c’mon. Moving locations. Addie, there is a basket of toys over there if you need to keep the little one entertained.”

“Thanks, but we’ve got some of our own too,” Addie hummed as she smiled over at Jackson while the others got up. Jackson nodded and ushered the cast over towards the other couches they were to sit on.

“Ttfn!” Jude squeaked out as she waved and giggled. They all laughed and waved back before they settled in in front of the cameras to get ready for filming.

000000

“Riker, c’mon. We need to _focus_ ,” Lane complained as she swat at Riker’s arm. Riker groaned and flopped her limbs out on her bed while Joey chuckled and watched her with an amused expression.

“Just use [Ugly Bug Ball](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utWrIWq2_tk),” Riker breathed out.

“That is _not_ an acceptable song to use,” Lane sighed.

“I can’t be forced to care right now,” Riker yawned. “You try being pregnant with twins and tell me how _you_ feel during finals. I literally just did three different choreography routines with people. Fight me.”

“I am not asking you to choreograph anything right now. I’m asking you for _legitimate_ song choices,” Lane countered.

“Tired,” Riker replied as she tipped her head backwards to look at Lane, who rolled her eyes and then flopped back on the floor. Joey snorted out a laugh and then reached out to pat Riker’s cheek, and then Lane’s abdomen.

“Idea. I will grab Riker’s iPod and start listing off songs. Maybe something will jump out,” Joey suggested as he crawled across the floor to get Riker’s iPod.

“Sounds good. I feel too bloated to move,” Riker breathed out as she slid a hand across her abdomen. “And I swear I am starting to round out.”

“I mean, you _are_ having twins and are nearly four months pregnant,” Joey chuckled as he pulled himself up onto the bed to sit next to Riker.

“Yeah. I’m not surprised if you’re starting to show,” Lane commented as she sat up to look at Riker. “Everyone will be jealous of you over the holidays because you have a reason to have an expanding waistline aside from eating tons.”

“Ugh. Don’t get me started. I’m starving _all the time_. You don’t even want to know how much of the Chinese food I ate last night,” Riker grumbled. Lane snorted out a laugh and then looked over at Joey.

“Start with the song list before she starts waxing poetic about food,” Lane laughed. Riker flipped off Lane while Joey chuckled and obeyed. Lane and Riker both slowly crossed off songs while Joey continued to read them out.

“Pee break!” Riker crowed before she shoved herself up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Joey and Lane both snorted, but otherwise ignored her. “You can continue! I’m leaving the door open a crack!”

“Gross!” Lane replied through a giggle.

“Fuck off!” Riker called out while Joey laughed before he went back to rattling off song titles.

“[No Control](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW7W8hbdhX8)?” Joey questioned as Riker walked back into the bedroom after she washed her hands.

“ _Yes_! Wakin’ up beside you I’m a loaded gun, I can’t contain this anymore, I’m all yours, I’ve got no control! _No controool_!” Riker immediately sang.

“Powerless, and I don’t care it’s obvious! I just can’t get enough of you, the pedal’s down, my eyes are closed, no control!” Jeff sang9 as he bounced into the room with a wide smile on his face. Riker giggled and jumped over to dance with Jeff while they both laughed and continued to dance together. Joey and Lane watched with fond smiles as the pair danced around the room with bright smiles on their faces.

“Hey, if Jeffry wants to work with us, we can totally use that song. You guys are just too cute for words,” Lane informed once Riker and Jeff fell back onto their bed while they giggled together.

“Is that even allowed?” Jeff asked as he looked over at Lane with a quirked eyebrow. Lane smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

“Our professor doesn’t care who is _in_ the video as long as each member of the group has something to do with the production of the video,” Lane informed.

“Mhm. Macen, Addie, and Jude have all been involved throughout this semester,” Joey added as he stretched his arms over his head to pop his back. “As long as you have the time for it and want to, there is no problem with you being involved.”

“I’ve got time. I just finished my last final,” Jeff chuckled before he buried his face in Riker’s neck and bit at it. Riker squealed out a giggle and wrapped her arms and legs around Jeff tightly.

“Hey, chill it. We have work to do,” Lane snorted as she reached out to swat at both of them. Riker squeaked and then hissed in Lane’s direction before she wiggled out from beneath Jeff to worm her way beneath the covers. Jeff and Joey both laughed at her and Jeff pat Riker’s butt where it was beneath the blankets. Riker made a small noise, and then squeaked.

“And was what that squeak for?” Joey asked as he quirked an eyebrow in Riker’s direction.

“My insides are _moving_ ,” Riker hissed out before she poked her out from under the covers. “And by that, I think the children are moving.”

“ _What_?” Jeff asked excitedly. Riker rolled her eyes and pushed at Jeff with her foot.

“Calm down. You won’t be able to feel them yet,” Riker informed with a small smile. “Another few weeks, babe.”

“Aw, poo,” Jeff pouted as he crawled over to lay with Riker. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair before she kissed his forehead.

“Is it weird?” Joey asked. Riker hummed and nodded in agreement.

“It’s like a small fluttering and pokes, I guess,” she added with a small tilt of the head. “I’m sure it will be much weirder when it is later in the pregnancy when you can _see_ them moving.”

“It will be like aliens are trying to rip their way out of your womb,” Lane giggled out. Riker snorted and nodded in agreement.

“Especially since there are two of them. It’s gonna be _ridiculous_ ,” Riker breathed.

“If Maya’s stomach at the end was anything to go by, that is very true,” Jeff chuckled. Riker simply nodded again as she continued to thread her fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“I can’t wait for alien belly,” Joey cackled. Riker slapped Joey’s arm then and smiled smugly when he yelped and glared over at her. “You’re rude.”

“I know,” Riker replied primly.

“You should know better than to sass her at this point, Joseph,” Lane commented in a bored voice as she pulled her laptop towards herself and began to type something out. “She was intolerable towards it _before_ she was pregnant. The intolerance has only increased.”

“Aw, Lane, you know me so well,” Riker crooned. Lane looked up to smile and wink at Riker before she turned back to her laptop.

“So, Jeffry. Are you in on the project?” Lane asked without looking up from her work.

“I don’t see why not,” Jeff informed with a small shrug. Lane nodded once and typed something else out quickly.

“Okay. Can we be done for today and do everything else tomorrow?” Riker asked. “I don’t have the capacity to do anything else today. I just wanna watch movies and eat Peeps.”      “Peeps?” Jeff asked in excitement as he perked up.

“I swear to god if you even try to steal any, you’re a _dead man_ ,” Riker hissed as she looked at Jeff with narrowed eyes. Jeff deflated then while Joey barked out a laugh. “That and I am totally not capable of keeping you contained while high on Peeps right now. I would probably just end up having to sit on you.”

“Probably,” Jeff agreed with a small chuckle.

“I will never understand why you get so weird when you eat Peeps,” Lane breathed as she packed up her laptop and then slid it into her backpack.

“I don’t understand it either. It just happens,” Jeff replied with a shrug.

“No one does. We just know not to give him any. It is that simple,” Joey laughed as he clapped Jeff on the shoulder and then shoved up from the bed. “But, since we are done, I am going to go annoy my girlfriend. I will catch you guys tomorrow.”

“Be responsible!” Riker called out to Joey.

“Hark who’s talking!” Joey replied easily before they heard the front door close.

“Well, I’m gonna head out as well. Carson and I are having a date night,” Lane informed as she got up from the floor and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

“Have fun,” Riker hummed as she and Jeff cuddled together on the bed.

“Mhm. You too. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lane chirped before she skipped out of the apartment.

“Pick a movie and I’ll go order a pizza,” Jeff said as he pat Riker’s stomach lightly. Riker made a happy sound and obeyed easily as Jeff grabbed his phone to call in an order.

000000

“So, your next appointment is when you get to find out the sexes?” Kaiden asked as they were lounging in the basement two weeks later.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed. “And no, we’re not telling you.”

“Oh, you guys finally made that decision?” Addie asked from where she was tucked into Kaiden’s side. Riker and Jeff both nodded and leaned together.

“Yeah. We’re going to find out, but just to finalize and edit the names we have picked,” Jeff informed. Riker giggled and nodded again, a glint in her eyes.

“Do I even want to know?” Kaiden asked.

“They’re going to be some sort of variation of Fred and George10,” Riker informed with a giggle. Addie immediately snorted and shook her head while Kaiden rolled his eyes. Jeff snorted out a laugh and pressed a kiss to Riker’s temple. “Gonna have our own little Weasley twins. I’ve already ordered the Weasley [sweater](http://www.redbubble.com/people/emma-karin/works/18115606-weasley-sweater-f-all-letters-available?p=kids-clothes&style=longsleeve_one_piece&body_color=red&size=3-6m&print_location=front) [onesies](http://www.redbubble.com/people/emma-karin/works/18115732-weasley-sweater-g-all-letters-available?p=kids-clothes&style=longsleeve_one_piece&body_color=red&size=3-6m&print_location=front) for the announcements.”

“God, you’re so lame,” Kaiden breathed.

“ _Rude_ ,” Riker hissed out.

“Says the one who immediately questioned if she needed to stop dancing now that she is starting to show,” Addie chuffed out.

“That was a serious question!” Riker complained while Jeff chuckled and ran a hand over her rounding abdomen. Addie rolled her eyes, but otherwise didn’t respond.

“Yeah. I guess it is a good thing it is your winter break, so you can get away with wearing sweats all the time,” Kaiden chuckled. Riker rolled her eyes and then flipped Kaiden off before she shifted more into Jeff’s side.

“Aw, you’re gorgeous to me, babe,” Jeff crooned as he kissed Riker’s forehead. Riker made a small noise and then leaned her forehead against Jeff’s cheek.

“Well, aren’t the two of you just giant saps,” Kaiden commented.

“Jeffry has to be nice since this is his fault,” Riker replied easily. Addie and Jeff both smiled and rolled their eyes then while Kaiden snorted out a laugh.

“Oh yeah, because it doesn’t take two,” Kaiden added.

“Semantics,” Riker hummed with a small shrug.

“Basically it is my fault whenever she feels cruddy. I accept it. She’s got nine months of feeling like poo. I’ll take the brunt of her anger,” Jeff said with a shrug. Riker made a happy noise and nuzzled her nose into Jeff’s cheek.

“I got me a good man,” she added before she smacked a kiss to Jeff’s cheek. Jeff chuckled and then turned to pull Riker to himself tightly to kiss at her neck and cheeks. Riker squeaked out a giggle and pushed at Jeff as he did so.

“The two of you are ridiculous,” Addie yawned as she observed them. “I can’t even imagine how bad it is going to be once the twins are born. It might be an adorable overload.”

“That’s what Joseph tells us,” Riker laughed as she settled back against Jeff’s side once he pulled away from her neck. Jeff hummed in agreement and hooked his chin over Riker’s shoulder.

“It’s what many people have said about when we have kids for years, to be honest,” Jeff added. “It’s just happened sooner than we expected.”

“Yeah, I mean, you guys aren’t even engaged,” Kaiden commented.

“Formally,” Addie immediately shot out. “They’re basically engaged already.”

“Whatever, Addison,” Riker scoffed with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. Addie huffed out a laugh and made a face at Riker, who did the same in response.

“Wait. Riker, where is one of them right now?” Jeff suddenly asked in a whisper. Riker made a small noise and then pointed to where one of the babies had just kicked, right next to Jeff’s hand. Jeff immediately smiled while his eyes welled up. Riker inspected Jeff’s face before a wide smile spread across hers.

“Did you feel the kick?” Riker questioned in an excited whisper. Jeff simply nodded and wiped at his eyes before he pulled Riker into a tight hug. Riker huffed out a small laugh and hugged Jeff back just as tightly.

“Aw, that means people are gonna be asking to touch your belly soon,” Kaiden crooned. Riker immediately turned to her cousin with a serious expression and narrowed her eyes.

“And they will all die if they try and touch me,” Riker hissed out.

“It’s a touchy subject. Don’t mind her, just don’t try and touch her,” Addie informed in a bored voice as she pat Kaiden’s cheek as he stared at Riker in shock. Riker gave a definitive nod in agreement and then turned her attention back to Jeff, who smiled and kissed Riker. Riker hummed happily and then kissed the tip of Jeff’s nose.

“Now you will get to see how demonic the two of them are sometimes,” Riker crooned. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes as he bumped his nose into Riker’s cheek.

“Riker, Miri said to come and help with the cookies,” Matt chirped as he skipped down the stairs.

“Oh, did she?” Riker asked as she laughed and pulled Matt into her lap to hug him tightly and blow kisses against his cheeks. Matt huffed out a laugh and pushed at Riker’s face lightly. Riker snorted and blew one last kiss against Matt’s cheek before she released him. “G’head and tell Mom that we’ll be up in a minute to join the insanity.”

“Mkay!” Matt chirped before he took off back up the stairs. Riker and Jeff both smiled and shook their heads as they watched him go and then got up from the couch.

“Remind me again how he joined the family,” Kaiden said as he and Addie got up as well.

“We met him and Elaine two years ago. They’re Darren’s biological family,” Riker replied. “It was completely coincidental that we met them. Elaine didn’t know where Darren had gone after he got adopted.”

“Do Darren and Matt know they’re brothers?” Kaiden asked.

“No. Miri and Elaine are waiting until they’re both a bit older before telling them. They don’t want to confuse them,” Jeff answered.

“Rikey, Darren said you’re gonna have babies,” Shelby immediately shot out as soon as she saw Riker. Riker smiled and walked over to kiss the top of Shelby’s head.

“I am. They’re not going to arrive for quite a while, though,” Riker informed as she sat down in the free seat next to Shelby, who turned to inspect Riker.

“But when Mommy was gonna have Liam she had a big belly,” Shelby countered.

“Well, the babies have to grow some more before I really show, but they’re starting to make their appearance,” Riker said. “I’m wearing a baggy shirt right now, so it’s hard to see.”

“Yeah. Riker’s belly is getting bigger,” Darren informed Shelby as he cut out a few cookies from the dough. “Mommy said that since Rikey is having two babies she’s gonna get real big.”

“Mhm,” Riker agreed as she leaned over to tap Darren’s nose. He smiled happily and then switched cookie cutters with Matt.

“Can I see?” Shelby asked with a curious expression. Riker snorted and then nodded before she pushed her shirt up since she was wearing a camisole beneath it.

“See? I’m not as skinny as I was last time you saw me,” Riker said as she sat up straighter so Shelby could see the difference better. Shelby nodded once and then turned back to her own section of dough that she was cutting out.

“Will people be able to feel the babies?” Shelby asked then without taking her focus off of her dough.

“Mhm. Jeff actually just felt one of them move for the first time,” Riker informed. Jeff hummed in agreement as he spread some flour out on the table so that he could roll some dough out. Shelby stared in wonder while Darren and Matt looked over at Riker with excitement. Riker gave the two boys a serious expression, one eyebrow raised. “You two stay seated. Your hands are covered in flour and the twins have settled down for now. Another time.”

“Okay, Rikey,” they both chirped before they turned back to their cookies as they spread them out on a cookie sheet.

“Oh, so the _kids_ can touch your stomach?” Kaiden questioned through a laugh.

“I know them and they’re not obtrusive,” Riker sniffed out primly as she handed Jeff a cookie cutter. “No one aside from myself and Jeffry are going to have free reign.”

“Of what?” Miri asked cautiously as she walked into the kitchen.

“Feeling the twins kick,” Riker replied easily. “It has officially begun. I mean, Jeff felt a kick so I’m _guessing_ it is beginning.”

“I mean, you are getting close to five months,” Miri hummed with a one shouldered shrug. Riker nodded in agreement while Jeff smiled and leaned over to bump his nose into her cheek briefly. Riker smiled over at him and nudged his knee with her own beneath the table.

“What day are Curt and Alyssa coming in?” Riker asked as she looked over at Miri.

“Early next week. Curt said Monday, but Alyssa said Sunday. We’ll just have to wait and see,” Miri replied with a sigh. “Your siblings are a mess.”

“Oh, don’t we all know it,” Addie cackled as she snatched a cookie cutter from Kaiden, who pouted at her. “Stop making that face at me and go get Jude, please. I can hear her singing to herself.”

“Aw, I’ve taught her well,” Riker giggled as she shot Addie and innocent smile while Addie simply rolled her eyes.

“I can’t even imagine what your kids are going to be like. Will they be singing and dancing straight from the womb? Will they ever _stop_ singing and dancing?” Addie asked in a joking tone. “Maybe they’ll come out clutching soccer balls and composing music. The world will have to wait and see in June.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Riker laughed as she flicked flour at Addie over Shelby’s head. Shelby squawked indignantly and then attempted to brush the flour out of her hair. “Oops, sorry, Shelbs.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s okay,” Shelby breathed as she turned back to her cookies. Riker smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Shelby’s head.

“Thank you, oh gracious one,” Riker crooned. Shelby snorted out a laugh and then pushed on Riker’s shoulder lightly. Riker chuckled and then kissed Shelby’s head once more before she retreated back into her own seat.

“Cookies!” Jude squeaked as Kaiden walked back into the kitchen with Jude on his hip.

“We can’t eat them yet, baby. _But_ , you can help me cut some out if you would like,” Addie informed as she accepted the toddler into her lap. Jude nodded enthusiastically and rubbed one eye sleepily while she snatched up a Santa cookie cutter. Addie giggled and smacked a kiss to Jude’s cheek as Jude pressed the cookie cutter down into the dough. Kaiden smiled and kissed Addie’s forehead before he sat down next to her. Addie smiled over at Kaiden and reached over to pinch his cheek fondly.

“Aw, look at you all being so domestic,” Miri cooed as she watched them affectionately from where she was leaned against the counter. Riker immediately looked over at Miri and made a face. Jeff did the same next to her and Miri snorted with she shook her head. Addie and Kaiden both just smiled slightly while none of the kids responded in any way.

“Thanks, Momma. Our goal is to just be disgustingly domestic,” Riker added with a wide, innocent smile. Miri smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked over to dip her fingers in the flour to flick in Riker’s direction. Riker cackled and then did the same before she pulled Jeff in front of herself.

“Every man for themselves!” Jeff squawked before he pulled away from Riker and darted away to flick flour at Kaiden.

“Well, if it is every man for themselves…” Riker chirped as she latched on Jeff’s wrist as he ran by and then clapped a handful of flour onto his cheek. Jeff screeched dramatically and fell onto the floor in a flurry of limbs. Darren, Matt, Shelby, and Jude were all giggling hysterically while the adults watched with sarcastic, yet amused, expressions.

“Jeffry Alexander, you are not to retaliate because I am not cleaning up a kitchen covered in flour,” Miri chastised as she watched Jeff begin to get up. Jeff pouted dramatically over at Miri and bat his eyelids. She simply gave him a serious expression and he snorted before he got up from the floor and sat back down in his vacated seat. Riker smiled smugly over at Jeff and then stuck her tongue out at him.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Jeff chuckled as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. Riker simply snorted and then pat Jeff’s flour covered cheek.

“I think it’s the other way around, babe,” Riker hummed primly.

“Get wrecked,” Kaiden whispered. Riker, Addie, and Jeff all snorted with laughter then while Miri shook their head at them. They all shot her innocent smiles then before they continued cutting out cookies and helping out the kids.

000000

“I don’t want to move out of bed at all today,” Riker yawned a few mornings later as she stretched her limbs out as best as she could with Braxton perched lightly on top of her stomach. Jeff chuckled and ruffled Riker’s hair before he kissed her forehead.

“Yeah, well, your siblings get in today so you’re gonna have to,” Jeff hummed as he shifted back onto his stomach next to Riker. Riker made a small noise and then reached out to scratch between Braxton’s ears.

“I hate you because you can still lie on your stomach,” Riker added quietly. Jeff chuffed out a laugh and then leaned over to nuzzle into Riker’s neck. Riker smiled and tipped her head against Jeff’s.

“Don’t hate me too much yet. There’s still a long way to go,” Jeff commented. Riker made a noise in agreement and then pat Jeff between the shoulder blades.

“Would you mind getting my laptop for me?” she asked. Jeff nodded and then rolled off of the bed in order to crawl across the room. Riker snorted at him and then nudged Braxton off of herself in order to sit up. Jeff shuffled back over on his knees and placed the laptop on the bed in front of Riker before he climbed up next to her.

“Are you checking the insanity after yesterday?” Jeff asked through a yawn. Riker simply nodded in response as she turned her computer on and slouched back against the headboard and pillows. Jeff chuckled and cuddled Riker to his side as he kissed the side of her head. Riker hummed happily and curled into Jeff’s side easily before she opened up a tab for Tumblr.

“Oh, look! The first post!” Riker giggled as she pointed to her computer screen. The screen showed a picture of the two Weasley jumper onesies with Riker’s caption of _First onesies in! Can’t wait for the little ones to be here so I can shower them with love <3_

Below the post, the fans had gone into a frenzy. Riker and Jeff both snorted as they read through it and pointed at some of their favorite comments.

_Wait. Take a step back. SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON_

_IS SHE PREGNANT?!?!?! WITH TWINS?!?!?!_

_WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN. SOMEONE TELL ME._

_How has this not been revealed before now? Like, the Brandywine cast gossips and posts everything everywhere all the time. It is why I love them so much._

_Seconded with the comment above. Like, seriously. How has this not been posted about before????_

_LILY TO THE RESCUE. Yes, Riker is pregnant with twins (another post to come later from my account). It hasn’t been revealed before now because we all only found out within the past few weeks. Before then only Riker’s mom, therapist, Joey, and Addie knew for sure. Riker and Jeff wanted to wait until the end of her first trimester to start telling everyone else for multiple reasons. But also, RIKER WTF HOW DO U ALREADY HAVE THOSE ONESIES? DO YOU HAVE NAMES WITHOUT KNOWING THE SEXES?? ARE YOU USING THOSE FOR THE BIRTH ANNOUNCEMENTS cuz cute ;D_

_I am so shocked they were able to keep Joey quiet…_

_Same, to be honest. Now that I’ve seen this and looked at Joey’s tweets and posts in the past few weeks, he seems super fucking excited_

_I’M CRYING. THESE PEOPLE DON’T EVEN ACTUALLY KNOW JOSEPH AND YET THEY KNOW HE TENDS TO BLAB WHEN EXCITED. I’M ABOUT TO TEXT HIM AND HE IS GOING TO HATE ME_

_He already hates you, Dylan. It’s fine. Also, yes, Lilleth. They already have base/nicknames picked out. They will refine once they know the sexes._

_DO I GET TO KNOW THE SEXES OF THE BBYS?!_

Riker and Jeff both snorted at Lily’s last comment before Riker hit the button to add her own comment.

_No, Lilleth. You do not get to know the sexes. So far only Jeff and I are going to know. We are going to try and keep it as gender neutral as possible._

“And even out of the short list of people we might tell, she sure as hell isn’t one of them,” Jeff laughed. Riker snorted in agreement and then scrolled down her dashboard. There were a few more variations of the first post with different comments, but it took a bit before Riker found the post Lily had made.

The post consisted of two pictures. The first pictured was of the sonogram that Riker had showed everyone after telling them. The second depicted a profile view of Riker. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest while she smiled at someone off camera. She was wearing a tighter shirt, which made it obvious that her abdomen was expanding. Beneath the post was Lily’s caption of _Rikey’s sonogram pic that she showed us all. The other is a pic I snuck of her the other day in our apartment. I just thought she looked so cute and glow-y with the lil baby bump and slightly bowed pregnant lady back. She’ll probably kill me for it later, but ohwell. Worth it._

_Ohmygod. Lookit that cute lil baby bump._

_God. She can’t even be that far along and look at dat bump. Twins, eh?_

_The adorable is killing me. I can’t wait for ridiculous pics of her and Jeffry and the babies. I’m not fully prepared for them yet, but luckily I still have a few months to prepare._

_More than a few, lil fan. She aint due until June :P_

“Wow, how lovely for Curtis to inform the fans of when I’m due,” Riker deadpanned while Jeff snorted. “I also am totally going to slap Lilleth for that picture next time I see her.”

“Naah. It’s a cute picture,” Jeff informed as he nuzzled into Riker’s cheek before he smacked a kiss to it.

“You have a skewed opinion,” Riker replied easily as she made a face at Jeff. Jeff simply chuckled and hugged Riker’s shoulders tightly as he swayed her slightly.

“No. You’re just too darn adorable,” Jeff crooned. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes before she shoved lightly at Jeff’s face.  Jeff smiled at her and Riker smiled back before she shoved up from the bed. “Aw, what happened to staying in bed all day?”

“That was before the kids decided to kick in the general area of my bladder,” Riker replied matter-of-factly as she walked into the bathroom.

“Ah. Valid excuse for getting out of bed,” Jeff conceded. Riker hummed in agreement and then grabbed her toothbrush after she washed her hands. Jeff made a small noise as he joined her in the bathroom to brush his teeth as well. Riker smiled at Jeff from around her toothbrush and bumped their hips together. Jeff smiled back and tipped his head in her direction as he brushed his teeth.

“Ugh. So domestic. I might _vomit_ ,” Alyssa gagged as she appeared in the doorway. Riker and Jeff both rolled their eyes and looked over at Alyssa with deadpan expressions. She shot them both an innocent smile and then blew them a kiss. “I know. I burst in without any permission, but I did not hear any sex noises so I figured I was safe.”

“Still not chill, Lyss,” Riker informed after she rinsed her mouth out and then walked over to slap her older sister’s shoulder. Alyssa shrugged and then skipped after Riker to drop down onto Riker’s bed.

“If you guys were naked it wouldn’t be anything I haven’t seen before,” Alyssa added as she leaned back on her palms.

“Don’t care. Still not okay,” Riker countered easily. “I don’t come bursting into your room. Like, what are you gonna do when I don’t live at home anymore?”

“But you’ll visit and stay sometimes,” Alyssa chirped with a smile.

“Probably not. We’re most likely going to live somewhere close to here,” Jeff informed. “Riker and Addie have already found a place to open a dance studio not that far from here.”

“ _What_?” Alyssa squeaked. “How did none of us know this?”

“Because we haven’t made it public knowledge…?” Riker asked in response. “There’s no guarantee we are going to open the studio, and Jeff and Kaiden would still need to find jobs. This is just the area we would _prefer_ to be in.”

“Still. That’s a big decision to make. Have you already started looking at apartments or houses?” Alyssa questioned as she pulled her legs up onto the bed while Riker and Jeff slowly got dressed.

“Mhm,” they both hummed.

“Mom’s been helping us a bit. We don’t necessarily want to be renting when we already have two kids on the way, and we can more than afford a house at this point in our lives,” Riker added as she pulled a hoodie on.

“Sounds like a solid plan,” Alyssa admitted with a one shouldered shrug. “I’m somehow not even surprised that out of us, you’re the first one looking into houses seriously.”

“I’m just more mature than you and Curtis,” Riker hummed primly before she blew a kiss in Alyssa’s direction and then skipped out of the room. Alyssa smiled and snorted before she followed after her younger sister with Jeff behind both of them.

“Rikey!” Jude squeaked happily as she bolted out of her and Addie’s room. Riker smiled and easily scooped up the toddler before she skipped down the stairs.

“How are you this morning, my Judey Bear?” Riker chirped as she bounced Jude on her hip.

“Good. Can we have waffles?” Jude asked. Riker looked back at Jeff with a quirked eyebrow and he nodded once.

“Yes, we can have waffles. Jeffy’s gonna go get the stuff to make them,” Riker informed. Jude squeaked happily and then smiled widely at Jeff. Jeff snorted and tapped Jude’s nose before he skipped forward into the kitchen. Alyssa watched with a quirked eyebrow and then rolled her eyes. “I thought you were driving down with Curt.”

“I was going to, but he was being a pain. Derek and I drove through the night. I dropped him off and then got here around one in the morning,” Alyssa told Riker as she allowed Taegan to crawl halfway into her lap.

“Any idea when Curtis is supposed to grace us with his presence, then?” Jeff asked as he sprayed the waffle maker. Alyssa shrugged in response as she scratched at Taegan’s ears.

“I didn’t ask. I just told him I was leaving without him,” Alyssa replied. “My guess is at some point today, though.”

“I would hope so,” Riker snorted as she French braided Jude’s hair while Jude hummed to herself.

“One never can tell when it comes to Curt,” Jeff said with a shrug.

“What now?” Addie asked as she walked into the room while she pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

“We were asking if Alyssa knew when Curt was getting here,” Riker informed as she tied off Jude’s hair. Addie hummed in understanding and grabbed a mug of coffee before she collapsed into a chair.

“I’ll keep the calm for as long as I can get,” Addie added after she took a sip of her coffee. Riker, Jeff, and Alyssa all nodded in agreement while Jude simply continued to hum to herself.

“Just you wait until New Year’s. The past two years have been very calm,” Jeff told her with a snort. Addie scrunched up her nose and Riker smiled.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to let anyone get too insane,” Riker assured. “I am not here for the full on insanity.”

“If it is anything like that one weekend everyone visited last year, I will never be there for that kind of insanity,” Addie breathed.

“Oh, New Year’s is usually worse. More people from our graduating class usually show up,” Jeff snorted. “People have been busy the past few years, but I know a lot of them intend to come this year.”

“Mhm. Emma told me that she intends to come as well,” Riker said. “She sounded extremely excited.”

“How is that any different than normal?” Alyssa yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. Riker and Jeff both nodded once in agreement and then looked over as Darren and Matt shuffled into the kitchen.

“Waffles?” Darren asked as he walked over to Jeff and hugged Jeff’s waist. Jeff hummed in agreement and reached down to ruffle Darren’s hair. Matt made an excited noise and slid into a chair next to Riker in order to lean into her side. Riker smiled and ruffled Matt’s hair before she kissed the top of his head.

“G’head and take a seat, Dar. Everything is gonna be ready soon,” Jeff informed as he nudged Darren forward. Darren chirped and skipped over to the table to sit down next to Alyssa and pat Taegan’s head.

“Curty is gonna be here soon, right?” Darren asked.

“Probably,” Alyssa replied as she pinched Darren’s cheek lightly. “I haven’t had any updates.”

“Are we gonna see Derek again soon, too?” Darren asked.

“After Christmas,” Alyssa informed as she got up to help Jeff get dishes and silverware. Darren nodded once and then laughed as he reached over to swat at Matt’s hand since Matt had flopped his arms out dramatically on the table.

“Arms, Matthew,” Jeff deadpanned. Matt made a small noise and then moved his arms so Jeff could place a dish down in front of him. Jeff pat Matt’s head in thanks before he moved on.

“Aw, you kids are all grown up,” Miri cooed as she walked into the kitchen.

“I’d hope Riker and Jeff are since they’re gonna be parents in less than five months,” Alyssa cackled. Riker and Jeff both rolled their eyes, but otherwise ignored Alyssa. Miri did the same, instead choosing to make sure Darren didn’t tip over his plate.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Darren chirped before he dug into his waffle. Miri simply kissed the top of Darren’s head before she turned to her own breakfast.

“Is there anything major on the agenda today, Ma?” Riker asked as she cut up Jude’s waffle for her.

“No. I already have all the tree decorations out for once Curt gets here,” Miri informed. “I know he said that he wanted to be here to help pick the tree, but they were coming too late this year.”

“Oh, I can’t wait for the pout,” Alyssa snorted. Miri gave Alyssa a deadpan expression and Alyssa gave Miri an innocent smile in return.

“Be nice to your older brother,” Miri deadpanned. Alyssa shrugged and then turned back to her breakfast. “Also, thank you for breakfast, Jeffry.”

“Welcome, Mir,” Jeff hummed in response as he reached over to catch Jude’s fork as she dropped it.

“Nice catch, and thank you,” Addie said as she shot a smile in Jeff’s direction. Jeff smiled back and then swat at Riker’s hand when she tried to steal some of his waffle. Riker giggled and dodged around Jeff’s hand to steal a piece.

“Sure, I see how it is. You can steal my waffle but I can’t steal _one_ Peep,” Jeff drawled.

“ _No_ ,” Riker, Miri, Alyssa, and Addie immediately shot out while Darren and Matt giggled.

“You are _never_ allowed to have Peeps under this roof anymore,” Miri commanded as she glared in Jeff’s direction. Jeff smiled innocently and Miri shook her head. “Don’t give me that innocent look. Last time you had Peeps you nearly broke the back doors.”

“Guilty,” Jeff said quietly with a small tilt of his head. Riker snorted and pat Jeff’s knee before she shifted Jude on her own knee.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Addie commented with a small shake of her head. Jeff snorted and smiled before he gave a small shrug.

“I never claimed to be normal for you, Adds,” Jeff added. “And you’re nowhere near normal either. Heck, you’re dating a Castellan.”

“You’re having kids with one!” Addie squeaked in retaliation.

“She doesn’t sometimes slip into British swears and insults,” Jeff replied with a nonchalant shrug.

“I mainly grew up in England. Bite me, Jeffry,” Kaiden yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen. Jeff snorted and waved a hand in Kaiden’s direction. Kaiden made a stubborn noise and walked over to flick Jeff’s ear.

“No. No hurt Jeffy,” Jude chastised as she looked up at Kaiden seriously.

“Oh, I am so sorry, your highness,” Kaiden crooned as he bowed with a flourish in Jude’s direction. Jude nodded primly and then turned back to her waffle.

“Being ruled by a toddler. How sad,” Alyssa tsked with a smirk.

“Oo, just you wait until the twins are born. You’re gonna witness your siblings melt to goo,” Addie giggled as she quirked an eyebrow at Riker and Jeff. Riker rolled her eyes while Jeff scoffed and clapped an offended hand to his chest. “Oh, stop being so dramatic. You were literally _cooing_ at Riker’s abdomen last night.”

“ _Aw_ , baby brother,” Alyssa crowed.

“I am not your brother!” Jeff hissed in response as he narrowed his eyes at Alyssa.

“Oh, _please_ ,” Alyssa scoffed as she turned back to her breakfast. Jeff made a face at her and Riker huffed out a laugh and ruffled Jeff’s hair affectionately.

“Alyssa, you’re on clean up since Jeffry cooked,” Miri informed as she got up and put her, Darren, and Matt’s dishes in the sink. Alyssa groaned dramatically while the others snorted.

“Calm down, I’ll help,” Kaiden chuckled as he clapped Alyssa on the shoulder and followed Miri towards the sink.

“Aw, what a great cousin you are,” Alyssa sang as she bat her eyelids over at Kaiden. Kaiden snorted and flicked water in Alyssa’s direction.

“And that is our queue to _flee_ ,” Riker giggled as she hoisted Jude up and then darted from the kitchen. Jude giggled manically while Darren and Matt bugled happily and followed after her.

“Riker! Careful!” Jeff called out.

“Can’t contain me!” Riker replied as she dumped Jude onto the couch as Jude giggled. Darren and Matt ran in after them and jumped onto the couch with Jude. Jude squealed happily and then rolled onto Matt’s back. Matt squawked dramatically and then crawled across the couch with Jude on his back. Jude giggled hysterically and Darren snorted before he tackled Jude and Matt to the couch.

“Careful, please,” Addie deadpanned as she walked into the living room and dropped onto the loveseat.

“Yep!” Matt exclaimed as he pulled Darren and Jude into a tight hug while they all laughed. Riker smiled as she watched them and then sank to the floor carefully.

“Why do you always insist on sitting on the floor?” Jeff asked as he walked into the living room and looked at Riker with a quirked eyebrow.

“Because I like to and I know my time of doing so is limited until after the twins are born,” Riker replied with a small shrug. Jeff snorted and then slid to the floor to lie in front of Riker. She smiled and reached out to run her fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“She makes a valid point,” Addie commented as she accepted Kaiden into her lap when he sauntered into the room. “It’s why I danced as long as I could when I was pregnant with Jude.”

“Ugh, I wish. I just feel so bloated and gross all the time. Physically I know I could still dance, but mentally I cannot,” Riker breathed. Addie nodded once and then caught Jude as Jude jumped at her.

“Get used to it, honey. It won’t change when you have more kids. I was the same way,” Miri informed as she walked into the living room and ruffled Miri’s hair as she passed. Riker groaned dramatically and Jeff chuckled.

“Don’t worry, babe. I got you whenever you need a massage,” Jeff informed with a smirk. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she pinched Jeff’s ear fondly. Jeff chuckled and then leaned over to place his head in Riker’s lap.

“Wow, I walk in and I immediately want to vomit at the adorable,” Curt drawled as he burst in with Logan on his hip. Logan giggled while Maya rolled her eyes behind Curt and place Josh on the ground as he squirmed.

“I mean, I could actually vomit on you, if you would like,” Riker informed with a smile as she turned to pull Josh into her arms as he toddled up to her.

“That’s okay,” Curt chuckled as he placed Logan down as well. Logan giggled and immediately darted over to drop onto Jeff’s chest. Jeff grunted, but then sat up in order to hug Logan and kiss her cheeks.

“Aw, who would pass up _that_ opportunity?” Kaiden joked.

“Man, I don’t know,” Curt chuckled as he walked over to kiss Miri’s cheek in greeting.

“He’s secretly bitter because I accidentally puked on his feet once when I was pregnant with Lo,” Maya whispered loudly. Riker snorted and scrunched up her nose.

“That nearly happened once when Jeff and I were out in public,” Riker added while Jeff made a face.

“Ah, what a good day,” Addie breathed out wistfully.

“I don’t know why I love you,” Jeff grumbled while Kaiden cackled and kissed Addie’s cheek. Addie smiled innocently in Jeff’s direction and hugged Jude to her chest.

“Mommy, can Matt and I go play soccer in the backyard?” Darren asked as he looked over at Miri.

“Put on your coats,” Miri instructed. Darren and Matt both squeaked in excitement before they took off towards the back of the house.

“Hey! Wait up!” Riker chirped as she handed Josh off to Miri and then pushed herself up off the floor.

“You gotta catch up!” Matt informed. Riker laughed and followed after the two kids while Jeff called after Riker to be careful. Riker just smiled and rolled her eyes as she pulled on her coat and boots before she joined Darren and Matt in the backyard.

000000

“So, do we need to pick anything up from the store on the way back to the house?” Jeff asked as they sat in the waiting room of the doctor’s office. Riker shook her head and played with Jeff’s fingers as she slouched down in her seat, free hand rested lightly on top of her stomach.

“Mom and I got everything yesterday,” Riker added in a bored voice. “She and Addie are putting things together because they’re lovely people.”

“Mmh,” Jeff hummed as he leaned over to kiss Riker’s temple. Jackie watched them fondly from behind her desk and Jeff looked over at her with a small smile and a quirked eyebrow. Jackie simply smiled and wiggled her fingers in Jeff’s direction before she turned back to what she had been doing previously.

“Alright, you youngins, follow me,” Mara chirped as she appeared and gestured to Riker and Jeff. They both smiled at her and then got up to follow her back. “Are you ready to find out the sexes today?”

“Yes,” they both replied with smiles. Mara hummed happily and directed Riker to the usual chair.

“Are you telling the masses?” Mara wondered as she set everything up.

“Nope. We want to know for ourselves for names and such,” Jeff informed as he took up his usual seat next to Riker. Mara nodded and shrugged one shoulder.

“More and more people come in not wanting to know,” Mara commented.

“Yeah. We want gender neutral things for the kids. I don’t want things to be different for each of them if they’re different sexes…or even for them to be treated a certain way if they’re the same,” Riker said as she pat her stomach fondly. Mara simply smiled and pat Riker’s knee.

“I don’t blame you,” she added. “Now, are you ready?”

“As we’ll ever be,” Riker and Jeff breathed out. Mara gave them both a reassuring smile before she turned on the machines and began to move the wand around Riker’s abdomen. Riker cooed and tipped her head against Jeff’s as the first twin came into view.

“Oh, this one is in such a lovely position,” Mara trilled as she moved closer to get a better look. “Well, it looks like you’ve got at least one boy!”

“Aw,” Riker cooed happily as Jeff squeezed her hand.

“Now, if he would just shift a bit we should be able to view his sibling…” Mara breathed.

“Maybe he’s telling us now that he’s gonna try and steal all the attention,” Jeff snorted as he rested his chin on Riker’s shoulder. Riker huffed out a laugh and pinched the back of Jeff’s hand. Jeff smiled innocently and then smacked a kiss to Riker’s cheek before they turned their attention back to the screen. Mara hummed quietly to herself and then made a triumphant noise as the second twin came into view.

“Oh, little baby, if you would just shift a _tiny bit_ ,” Mara breathed out.

“Aw, little stubborn baby,” Riker giggled as the baby remained in the same position. Mara gave Riker a deadpan look before she moved the wand slightly. The baby seemed to feel the movement and shifted slightly. Mara made a triumphant noise and then looked over at Riker and Jeff with a wide smile.

“You are also having a daughter. Congratulations, kids,” Mara chirped. Riker and Jeff both smiled widely before they kissed each other happily.

“I can’t wait to put them in ridiculous costumes for Halloween,” Riker giggled. Jeff snorted and nipped at Riker’s jaw line playfully. “ _Oh my god_ , we should make them [Mabel and Dipper](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/0/00/Gravity_falls_mabel_and_dipper_pines_by_drtwobrainsfan-d6foza4.png/revision/latest?cb=20141015120317) for their first Halloween11!”

“Rike. Rike, honey. They’re not due until June and Halloween is even further away from that,” Jeff laughed. Riker shrugged and giggled in excitement.

“Oh, don’t dampen her mood, you party pooper,” Mara laughed as she handed some paper towels to Riker to clean up with.

“There is no need to plan Halloween costumes over ten months in advance,” Jeff deadpanned as he accepted the dirty paper towels from Riker to throw them out.

“I will do as I please. I’ve planned my _own_ Halloween costumes a year in advance. You better believe that I am going to plan early for our kids,” Riker huffed out primly. Jeff shrugged in agreement then before he helped Riker up from the chair she had been on. Riker kissed his cheek in thanks and then grabbed her phone from where she had put it earlier.

“Let me go get some pictures for you. I know your mother will be _itching_ to see them,” Mara breathed out before she flit her way out of the room. Riker and Jeff both watched her go with small smiles before they turned back to each other.

“So, think we will be able to handle two kids of the same age and opposite sex going through puberty at the same time?” Jeff questioned. Riker barked out a laugh and punched his shoulder playfully.

“You’re ridiculous,” she informed. Jeff hummed primly and leaned over to kiss the tip of Riker’s nose.

“And yet you’re the one having kids with me,” Jeff added. Riker smiled and nuzzled into Jeff’s cheek briefly.

“Got me there, baby,” she chirped. Jeff nodded in agreement and kissed Riker’s nose once more as Mara reappeared.

“Well, you two are just too cute,” Mara cooed as she handed them some sonogram pictures. Riker and Jeff both smiled and rolled their eyes before they headed back towards the waiting room.

“See you again soon, Mara,” Riker hummed as she smiled and waved over her shoulder. Mara smiled brightly and waved as well before she turned to talk to Jackie.

“So, telling your mom and my parents?” Jeff asked as they climbed into the car.

“Yeah. I say we keep it at that for now,” Riker agreed as she settled into her seat and then slouched down slightly. Jeff hummed in agreement and checked traffic before he pulled out of the parking lot. “So, do we want to have a certain themed nursery in whatever house we end up in?”

“I don’t know. Do you have anything in mind?” Jeff questioned as he glanced over at Riker. She shrugged and ran a hand over her stomach.

“I mean, we could go Harry Potter since they’re going to be Fred and George, but I also like the idea of an ocean themed nursery,” Riker hummed.

“Speaking of which, we have to decide which name to make female,” Jeff commented. “Though, I also like the idea of an ocean theme.”

“I say we make George the little girl. We have plenty of options there for a full name there. I can’t think of many with the nickname Fred,” Riker scoffed. “Plus, I quite like Georgia or Georgina.”

“Georgia,” Jeff immediately shot out. “Georgina sounds like it should be a tiny dog.”

“ _Damn_ , Jeffry,” Riker giggled as she reached over to swat at his arm. Jeff snorted and caught Riker’s hand easily in his own. “So, Frederic and Georgia?”

“Yes ma’am,” Jeff chirped with a bright smile. Riker smiled back and then shifted up in her seat as Jeff pulled into the driveway.

“Also, ocean or Harry Potter?” Riker asked.

“Black Lake as a compromise?” Jeff asked in response as he parked the car. Riker hummed happily and reached out to brush her hand across his cheek.

“This is why I love you,” she added as she leaned over to kiss Jeff’s cheek. Jeff preened and then got out of the car to dart around it and help Riker. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s cheek again in thanks.

“We’re baaaack!” Jeff sang as they walked into the house.

“Do I get to know?” Miri immediately asked. Riker snorted and headed back towards the kitchen where she could tell Miri was. Miri looked up expectantly and Riker smiled as she slid the sonogram photo in front of Miri on the counter.

“I am pleased to introduce you to Frederic and Georgia,” Riker informed with a flourish. Miri smiled widely and pulled Riker into her side while she continued to look at the sonogram picture.

“We’re keeping things even for you. Even amount of grandsons and granddaughters,” Jeff chuckled as he got pulled into Miri’s other side. Miri scoffed and then pressed a kiss to Jeff’s forehead.

“I am very happy for the two of you,” Miri commented quietly. Riker made a small, happy noise while Jeff huffed out a small laugh. “I won’t say you won’t have challenges with twins of different sexes, but out of all of my kids, you would be the ones to handle it the best.”

“I’m not your kid, Miri,” Jeff deadpanned as he pulled out of Miri’s hold in order to swipe a banana from the bowl on the counter.

“Oh, how naïve,” Miri snorted as she gave Jeff a fond expression. Jeff shrugged and then handed Riker a piece of banana as she held her hand out expectantly. “So, when do the first ones of the group arrive?”

“Very good question,” Riker replied with a shrug of her own. Miri rolled her eyes, but then reached out to tap Riker’s chin fondly. “Joey probably soon. I know he wants to try and coerce the sexes out of us, but he shall be kept in the dark this time.”

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed as he walked over to gather the sonogram pictures to put in Ryan’s old office. Riker smiled in thanks and Jeff smiled back as he walked over to kiss her cheek.

“Mommy, can Matt and I watch a movie?” Darren asked as he shuffled into the kitchen tiredly with Matt trailing behind him. Miri smiled down at both boys and nodded.

“Go ahead and choose a movie. I will be in in a minute to set everything up,” Miri informed as she nudged Darren forward. Darren and Matt both made excited noises and then headed towards the living room while chattering about what movie they wanted to watch. Riker and Jeff watched them go fondly while Miri finished cleaning off the counter.

“Ah! You guys are back!” Addie chirped as she jumped down the stairs with Jude on her hips. “How’d it go?”

“Well,” Riker and Jeff replied with smiles. Addie quirked one eyebrow at them and they both snorted.

“Later when the child is asleep,” Riker informed as she accepted Jude into her arms. Addie hummed and nodded as she sauntered over to the refrigerator to grab a yogurt.

“So I get the inside information?” Addie asked primly as she hopped up onto the counter. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance and then shrugged.

“Probably. We know you’re not going to blab,” Jeff informed as he accepted a random high-five from Jude while Jude giggled. Addie smiled widely and kicked her feet happily as she spooned yogurt into her mouth.

“I feel so honored,” she added primly. Riker snorted and reached over to slap Addie’s leg playfully.

“ _Riiiiker! Jeeeeff_!” Joey’s voice suddenly sang, quickly followed by a giggle from Lauren.

“Nooooo!” Jeff replied easily with a roll of his eyes. Joey emerged then with an exaggerated pout on his face and Jeff shrugged. “We’re not telling that many people and you’re way too excitable to be able to keep it secret.”

“He’s got a point,” Lauren laughed as she walked over to hug Riker’s shoulders lightly. Riker hummed in agreement while Addie snorted and pulled Joey into a one armed hug. Joey continued to pout and blinked pathetically over at Riker, who simply shrugged.

“I’m more heartless now than I used to be. I don’t know what you expected, Joseph,” Riker deadpanned as she placed Jude on her feet. Jude giggled happily and then toddled off to the living room to join Darren and Matt.

“That is a very true statement,” Jeff laughed as he leaned over to kiss Riker’s cheek. Riker hummed happily and then huffed out a breath as she got up from the stool she was sitting on.

“C’mon. Now that people have started arriving, we can move to the basement,” Riker breathed as she headed towards the stairs.

“Am I just directing the rest to the basement?” Miri asked from upstairs.

“Yes, please!” Riker replied with a smile as she walked down into the basement. Jeff snorted as he followed Riker, one hand rested lightly on the small of Riker’s back.

“Do we know when the others are getting here?” Lauren asked as she sank into one of the couches. Riker shook her head as she dropped down onto the recliner.

“All too soon,” Jeff added as he sat down on the floor in front of Riker. Addie made a small noise in agreement as she sank down onto the couch with Lauren while Joey sprawled out on the loveseat.

“So, how’s it been with Lee and Mika?” Riker asked as she thread her fingers through Jeff’s hair. Lauren shrugged and then pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

“We’ve been experimenting,” she hummed nonchalantly. Riker, Jeff, and Joey all snorted then while Lauren smirked.

“So have we,” Jeff suddenly laughed. Riker pursed her lips and then smacked the back of Jeff’s head.

“Your demon children kicked my bladder!” Riker defended stubbornly while Jeff cackled and covered the back of his head with his hands. Joey simply snorted while Addie rolled her eyes and Lauren barked out a laugh.

“Experimenting with _that_ , eh?” Lauren asked with a quirked eyebrow. Riker shot a glare in Lauren’s direction as Lauren laughed loudly and ignored Riker.

“Kids kicking you in the bladder is the worst,” Addie commented with a small shake of her head. Riker nodded in agreement as she continued to glare between Jeff and Lauren.

“Do I even want to know what is going on?” Jamie asked as she jumped down the stairs with Dylan and Grant behind her.

“Jeffry was making sure he doesn’t get any sex for a while. No big deal,” Addie informed with a wave of her hand. Jeff immediately stopped laughing and looked over at Addie with wide eyes. Addie quirked an eyebrow and looked at Riker. Jeff followed her gaze and was immediately met with Riker’s glare.

“Aw, babe. You know I’m just kidding. _I loooove you_ ,” Jeff sang.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Riker breathed as she reached out to pinch Jeff’s cheek. Jeff smiled sweetly and caught Riker’s hand easily to kiss it. Riker rolled her eyes, but gave Jeff a small smile.

“Wow. For once Lily wasn’t here first,” Grant huffed out as he looked around the room and then collapsed on top of Joey, who grunted and then hugged Grant to his chest.

“She’s probably still over at s,” Dylan snorted as she dropped down with Addie and Lauren.

“Most likely. I don’t know how either of them ever get anything done. It seems like all they do is fuck,” Joey deadpanned as he and Grant cuddled together. The others all hummed in agreement and then looked over as they heard someone coming down the stairs. Alyssa appeared then and looked around all of them with wide eyes.

“What?”  Alyssa asked with a confused expression.

“We were expecting Lilleth to come sauntering in since we were talking about her,” Grant informed as he and Joey relaxed back together. Alyssa eyed them and then rolled her eyes before she sauntered off to the laundry room.

“You all are so weird,” Alyssa breathed. Riker, Jeff, and Addie both snorted loudly then while the others simply shrugged.

“Alyssa, I’ve literally watched you cuddle with every single member of your immediate family. Get off your high horse,” Addie laughed. “That and you have _forced_ me into it since I’m dating Kaiden.”

“Jude _loves_ it!” Alyssa retorted easily. Addie rolled her eyes while Riker and Jeff laughed.

“That is a true statement, though,” Riker informed with a smile. Addie nodded once and then relaxed into Lauren’s side.

“You brought my daughter to the cuddle side,” Addie hummed. “I feel like those twins are going to come out cuddling each other.”

“They totally will,” Jeff chuckled as he looked over at Addie with a wide smile.

“I wouldn’t even be surprised,” Jamie breathed out as she sprawled out on the floor and draped her arms over her eyes.

“Me either. You don’t even want to know how many times I have caught Jeffry cuddling Riker’s baby bump,” Addie cackled. Jeff hissed and then launched himself at Addie, who screeched out a giggle and curled in on herself. Jeff held onto her tightly and poked at her sides while she giggled manically.

“I am not even sure what I just walked in on,” Lily commented airily as she breezed into the basement with a backpack over her shoulder.

“Addie called Jeff out for cuddling Riker’s bump,” Dylan informed in a bored voice before she eyed Lily’s backpack with interest. Lily smiled and nodded once before she sank to the floor next to Jamie.

“I don’t know why he is so offended though. I don’t think any of us thought he wouldn’t do so,” Jamie yawned as she reached out to swat at Jeff’s leg. The others all hummed in agreement while Jeff made an offended noise. Riker snorted and held a hand out in Jeff’s direction. Jeff pouted dramatically and walked back over to sit with Riker. She giggled and smacked a kiss to Jeff’s cheek.

“You’re being mister dramatic,” Riker whispered. Jeff snorted and nuzzled into her cheek as they got comfortable together on the recliner.

“I know,” Jeff added quietly. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes before she placed Jeff’s hand on her stomach where one of the twins was kicking. Jeff immediately made a happy noise and settled even more into the chair.

“That was such an amazing transition to witness,” Lauren breathed. Riker smiled and winked in Lauren’s direction as she ran her fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“I and the twins hold a lot of power over this man,” Riker crooned with a smirk.

“I mean, you always had a lot of power over him, even before you were dating,” Joey commented. Riker shrugged and continued to run her fingers through Jeff’s hair as he cuddled into her side.

“What are you guys doing over there?” Riker asked as she looked over at where Dylan, Jamie, and Lily were rifling through Lily’s bag. All three of them looked up with wide eyes and Riker quirked an eyebrow and they all immediately shot her innocent smiles.

“You’ll find out in a few,” Lily added with a happy scrunch of her nose. Riker just shook her head and then leaned into Alyssa’s touch as Alyssa ran her hand over Riker’s head as she passed.

“I wanna see,” Lauren complained as she slid to the floor. Jamie giggled and pulled Lauren closer while the rest of them rolled their eyes.

“Why don’t you just get this over with instead of hoarding everything in your bag?” Grant deadpanned out. Lily rolled her eyes at Grant, but then looked over at Riker and Jeff.

“Are you guys ready for your Christmas presents from the Brandywine crew?” Lily asked with a wide smile. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance and then looked back over at Lily to give her a shrug. Lily smiled and then shuffled across the floor on her knees with her backpack.

“Now, keep in mind that we’re not _entirely_ sure on sizes,” Jamie chirped.

“So, basically, please don’t hate us if anything is too big,” Lauren hummed with a smile. Riker rolled her eyes but then accepted the bag from Lily. Jeff made an interested noise and leaned over to peek into the bag. Riker quirked an eyebrow at all of their friends and then pulled the first shirt out of the bag. She immediately snorted as she saw the words [_I’ll let you touch my belly if you let me punch your face_](https://www.etsy.com/listing/273374030/ill-let-you-touch-my-belly-if-you-let-me?ref=shop_home_active_5) 12. Jeff snorted as well and pressed a kiss to Riker’s temple before he grabbed the shirt to inspect it.

“This is literally so _perfect_ right now,” Jeff laughed. “The other day we were at the store and someone started to coo over her until they saw her murderous look.”

“Strangers are not permitted to touch. Ever,” Riker hissed out even as she pulled out the next shirt. She hummed as she looked at it and then handed it to Jeff. “This one is for you.”

“What? Oh,” Jeff chuckled as he accepted the shirt and read the words [_The man behind the bump_](https://www.etsy.com/listing/273640614/pregnancy-mens-tshirt-the-man-behind-the?ref=shop_home_active_7) written across the front.

“We thought it was appropriate,” Joey chuckled as he and Grant tapped their fingers together.

“It totally is,” Jeff agreed. Riker hummed in agreement as well and then pulled out the last shirt. She smiled as she looked at it, the words [_Twin mama_](https://www.etsy.com/listing/286100775/twin-mama-pregnancy-baseball-shirt?ref=shop_home_active_8) written across it.

“I quite like this one,” Riker chirped as she turned the shirt around and draped it across her chest.

“We thought you would,” Dylan squeaked with a wide smile.

“Thank you, guys,” Riker added as she handed Lily back her bag.

“You’re welcome,” they all chorused with wide smiles.

“We were looking at ridiculous onesies as well, but we figured the two of you have that covered. And your family. The Castellans are a ridiculous family,” Lauren hummed.

“Oh, you don’t even know. Just you wait and see until you see some of their Christmas gifts from their family,” Addie informed as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Hey, _sh_ ,” Kaiden hissed out as he walked into the basement. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes as she opened her arms for Kaiden, who easily dropped into her side to cuddle with her.

“I wanna know!” Lily exclaimed as she looked over at Kaiden with wide eyes. Kaiden snorted and shook his head.

“If you think I would tell you, you are _delusional_ ,” Kaiden informed. Lily made an offended noise and clapped a hand to her chest. Everyone laughed and looked over at Lily with raised eyebrows.

“Lily, you literally have such a big mouth,” Jamie yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. “No one with a brain tells you their secrets.”

“I am _hurt_ ,” Lily gasped with wide, shocked eyes.

“Oh, stop being a drama queen,” Lauren cackled as she leaned over to swat playfully at Lily. Lily giggled and then leaned over to tackle Lauren to the floor. Lauren screeched out a giggle and easily went to the floor.

“None of you are injuring each other down there, are you?” Miri called down the stairs.

“We’re fine, Mom!” Riker replied.

“Mkay! Dinner will be ready soon before your show!” Miri informed.

“Thank you!” they all called up the stairs before they turned back to each other with smiles as Lily went back to tackling Lauren.

000000

“Oo, I like that,” Riker hummed as she pointed to a wall decal that was the silhouette of Hogwarts. Jeff made a small noise in agreement and bookmarked the page. Riker smiled and pat Jeff’s back lovingly. He smiled back at her and then turned back to his laptop.

“Are we going to ask Macen to paint something?” Jeff asked.

“I think that would be best,” Riker replied as she ran her hands over her stomach as both twins kicked at her. “I know he said something about wanting to do something along those lines.”

“Oh, that’s good then,” Jeff hummed as he shifted slightly in order to place his head on Riker’s knee. Riker smiled and ran her fingers through Jeff’s hair. “Anything else you want to look at right now?”

“I don’t think so,” Riker answered as she shifted to get more comfortable. “Want to go on Tumblr? You get the reigns.”

“Sure,” Jeff chuckled as he brought the laptop forward to open a tab for Tumblr. “When was the last time you were on?”

“Right after we announced the pregnancy,” Riker giggled as she pulled her hair into a bun before she returned her hand to Jeff’s hair. Jeff leaned into the touch and began to scroll through Riker’s dashboard.

“Lily and Dylan really need to get lived outside of bickering over Tumblr posts,” Jeff snorted. Riker shrugged and tugged lightly on Jeff’s ear.

“How is it any different than what we all do when together?” Riker asked as she stretched in order to pop her spine. Jeff shrugged once and nodded.

“You make a good point, m’love,” Jeff hummed. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement as she pat Jeff’s shoulder.

“I always make good points. I’m the smart one of the relationship,” Riker added. Jeff scoffed and rolled his eyes at Riker before he returned his attention to the laptop.

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night,” Jeff snorted.

“You know what doesn’t help me sleep at night? Your demon children kicking me at three in the morning,” Riker grumbled.

“Oh, so they’re _my_ children when it is inconvenient?” Jeff questioned with a small smile and a quirked eyebrow.  Riker nodded definitively once and prodded at Jeff playfully.

“Get used to it, babe,” she added with a smug smile. Jeff snorted and nodded once with a fond roll of his eyes. Riker giggled and leaned over as best as she could to bump her forehead into Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff chuckled and nudged her back before he turned back towards the computer screen. “Oh, look. They found the next announcement!”

Jeff hummed in agreement as he looked at the screen, which showed a picture of himself and Riker. In the picture, they were standing with their arms around each other with wide smiles on their faces. They were both wearing matching shirts, which had a small dinosaur and egg on it next to the words [_We’re really hoping it’s a dinosaur_](https://www.etsy.com/listing/293558197/couples-baseball-tee-were-really-hoping?ref=shop_home_active_15). Beneath it was Riker’s Instagram caption of _To all of those wondering the sex/sexes of the babies: here you go!_

“You successfully sent everyone into a tizzy. Including all of our friends and family who are on Tumblr,” Jeff chuckled. Riker hummed happily and pulled the computer towards herself in order to look through them.

_While I am disappointed we didn’t get a straight answer, this picture is SO FRICKIN CUTE_

_Look at how happy their lil faces are_

_I hate those faces. They’re so smug because tHEY KNOW AND THEY WON’T TELL US_

_Lilleth, calm down. They don’t want all that gendered shit and they know SOME PEOPLE would leak the info_

_Fight me, Dylan_

_Okay, look at these cuties. Those shirts are priceless. Also, I support their decision to keep things as neutral as possible._

_Same. I think it is lovely that they’re keeping it as a secret. I wish them luck and can’t wait to find out when the babies are born :)_

_I support it, but I also hate it as the older brother_

_I HATE IT AND I’M NOT EVEN RELATED. I JUST WANT THE KNOWLEDGE_

_Shut up, Lily. There is no way they were ever going to tell you._

_I hate you all. I truly do._

“Lily is so dramatic,” Riker breathed with a small smile as she rubbed her hands over her stomach again.

“Always has been. I don’t know why we decided to live with her,” Jeff commented.

“Because our other option was Kam and Macen, and Kam is a million times worse13,” Riker replied easily.

“Mmh. I forgot about that,” Jeff breathed. “We easily could have lived on our own, though.”

“Aw, but where would have been the fun in that?” Riker crooned as she tugged playfully at Jeff’s hair. Jeff snorted and then turned in order to wrap himself around Riker. She giggled hysterically and latched onto Jeff tightly as he lifted her shirt in order to blow kisses against her stomach.  The twins immediately began to squirm even more and Riker squawked.

“I’m being attacked by all of you!” Riker bugled as she attempted to shove Jeff away. Jeff released a cry and latched back onto Riker and buried his face in her neck to nip at it. Riker screeched out a giggle and allowed Jeff to wrap himself around her.

“Are we getting Riker?” Darren asked in excitement as he appeared in the doorway with a bright smile on his face.

“Yes!” Jeff exclaimed.

“No!” Riker squeaked through a giggle. Darren ignored Riker in favor of listening to Jeff and ran  over with an excited giggle to launch himself onto the bed.

“Got you!” Darren giggled as he draped himself across Riker’s back with his arms wrapped around her neck loosely.

“Or did _I_ get _you_?” Riker asked as she leaned back to squish Darren back against the pillows. Darren screeched out a laugh and squirmed against Riker’s back.  Riker laughed and then turned as best as she could to cuddle Darren to her chest. Darren giggled and hugged Riker back.

“I can feel the babies kicking,” Darren whispered out through a giggle. Riker snorted and nodded against Darren’s forehead.

“Jeffy got them all kinds of excited,” Riker informed as she smiled over at Jeff, who smiled widely in return. Darren hummed in understanding and then squirmed his way out of Riker’s hold. Riker smiled and pat Darren’s back before she sat up as well.

“Mommy said that Uncle Jason is almost here,” Darren added as he shuffled his way across the bed towards Taegan in order to pat her on the head.

“Ah, very important information,” Riker hummed as she ruffled Darren’s hair before she shoved up from the bed. Jeff watched Riker and placed a hand on the small of her back briefly before he stood up as well. Darren giggled and easily jumped onto Jeff’s back before they all left the room.

“Welcome back to the world outside of Riker’s room,” Curt joked as he walked through the foyer with Logan held limply at his side while she giggled manically.

“Shut up, butt face,” Jeff laughed as he darted forward to snatch Logan out of Curt’s arms. Logan squeaked out a giggle and then nuzzled herself into Jeff’s neck and hugged him. Jeff smiled and blew a kiss against her cheek as he bounced her on his hip. Darren snorted out a laugh and then slid off of Jeff’s back before he skipped into the living room with Taegan on his heels.

“Please don’t injure my daughter,” Maya deadpanned as she walked by with Josh on her hip.

“I would never,” Jeff scoffed dramatically. Maya simply smiled and quirked an eyebrow at Jeff while she placed Josh on the floor with some of his toys.

“I believe him. Otherwise I would drop his butt because if he can’t handle one, how can he handle _two_?” Riker snorted as she smiled sweetly in Jeff’s direction. Jeff made a face at her and then chuckled before he leaned over to smack a kiss to her cheek.

“Why is it every time I get here, you all are gathered in the foyer?” Jason asked as he bustled into the house.

“Foyer parties happen regularly,” Addie chirped primly as she walked down the stairs with Jude on her hip and Kaiden behind her. Kaiden bounced down the stairs and jumped forward to greet his father.

“That they do,” Miri agreed as she entered as well and kissed Jason on the cheek. Jason chuckled and then turned to Curt in order to start his round of hellos. Jason came to a stop as he reached Riker and smiled at her with his arms open.

“Well, look at you. You’re absolutely _glowing_ ,” Jason informed boisterously. Riker snorted out a laugh and then hugged her uncle tightly. “How is being pregnant with twins treating you?”

“It’s been okay. They like to wake me up at three in the morning,” Riker replied as she shot Jeff a look. Jeff smiled innocently and then winked at Riker. Riker snorted and rolled her eyes before she turned back to Jason. “But in all honesty? It’s been pretty good. Much better than I expected since I’ve had to be off my medications.”

“Well, I’m glad then,” Jason hummed as he hugged Riker once more. “Did you guys find out the sexes?”

“We did, but we are not making it public knowledge. We’ve only told Mom, Anne, Jack, and Addie so far,” Riker said with a small smile.

“Yeah. All they’re telling us is that the twins are Fred and George, but that those are nicknames. It is all still very open ended,” Alyssa informed as she picked up Braxton when he pawed at her legs. Riker and Jeff both shot her innocent smiles and she smiled back as she rolled her eyes fondly.

“We know too many people with loud mouths,” Jeff huffed out primly. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes at them as she scratched between Braxton’s ears.

“You certainly do, kids,” Jason chuckled as he clapped Jeff on the shoulder.

“C’mon. I’ll bring your things to the guest room downstairs and then we can all go decorate some cookies,” Miri hummed as she gestured towards all of them. Everyone nodded and then shuffled towards the kitchen. Darren giggled happily and skipped ahead of everyone. Riker snorted and ruffled his hair as he passed and Darren smiled back at her.

“Curt, can you get the icing from the fridge?” Maya asked as she placed Josh in his high-chair. Curt nodded and walked over to retrieve the icing. Riker smiled and pat Curt’s shoulder as she passed in order to get the container of cookies.

“You’re not allowed to eat it all this year, either,” Jeff informed Curt as he settled down with Logan in his lap.

“Yeah, Daddy. Gotta use the frosting on cookies before eat it,” Logan chastised with a serious expression. Curt snorted and walked over to press a kiss to the top of Logan’s head before he sat down in a chair next to Josh.

“Yes, it would be nice if you could control yourself, dear. You are nearly thirty, after all,” Miri scoffed as she walked into the kitchen and wandered over to ruffle Curt’s hair. Curt just smiled and shrugged as he handed Josh a small cookie to munch on.

“I like to indulge sometimes,” Curt added nonchalantly. The rest of them snorted as they each chose their own cookies.

“So, sometimes really means all the time to you?” Addie asked as she helped Jude spread icing on top of a cookie.

“Shut up, butthole,” Curt grumbled as he chucked a cookie at Addie, who snorted and easily caught the cookie. She smiled smugly over at Curt with a quirked eyebrow and he made a face at her in response.

“Curtis, honestly,” Maya breathed in exasperation.

“Love you,” Curt crooned in Maya’s direction.

“What a butt kisser,” Alyssa snorted as she smirked in Curt’s direction. Curt made a face at her while the rest of them snorted.

“You’re no better sometimes, Alyssa,” Riker commented as she allowed Jude to crawl into her lap. Alyssa shrugged and reached over to tap some icing onto Riker’s nose. Riker snorted, but otherwise ignored Alyssa’s actions.

“She speaks the truth. The amount of times I watched you suck up to Mr. T our freshman year of high school was ridiculous,” Jeff snorted. Alyssa rolled her eyes at Jeff, but otherwise ignored him.

“I think most people tried to suck up to Mr. T at some point,” Riker added with a small shrug as she helped Jude decorate the cookie in front of her. “He was just that kind of teacher.”

“Very true,” Alyssa agreed.

“The more I learn about how you guys went through high school, the more appalled I am,” Miri commented with a shake of her head. Riker, Jeff, and Alyssa all looked over at Miri with innocent smiles and she snorted at them. “I’m sure Curtis was no better.”

“Oh, I’m sure I was worse,” Curt laughed as he shifted in order to avoid getting slapped with Josh’s frosting covered hand.

“I’m sure you were too. I’ve heard some stories from Garrett,” Riker snorted. Curt rolled his eyes and accepted a cookie from Josh.

“He is a terrible judge. He and his friends were no better than me and mine,” Curt commented as he placed the cookie on a dish.

“I think everyone who went through your guys’ high school is a terrible judge on what happened there,” Addie snorted as she snatched a cookie from Kaiden’s hand. “Every single story I’ve heard is ridiculous and makes me seriously question the sanity of everyone I know who went there.”

“ _Wow_ , Addison. I am _hurt_ ,” Jeff gasped dramatically while Riker giggled next to him. Riker bumped their shoulders together and Jeff smiled at her before he leaned over to kiss her cheek quickly.

“You know it’s true. Our friends are definitely questionable,” Riker hummed as she broke off a piece of a cookie for Jude to munch on. Jude made a happy noise and accepted the piece of cookie before she tipped her head against Riker’s shoulder in thanks. Riker smiled and kissed the top of Jude’s head before she grabbed another cookie to decorate.

“Purple. Make it purple,” Jude instructed as she munched on her cookie.

“Okay. What color dress should it wear, then?” Riker asked as she spread purple icing across the cookie.

“Mm, _blue_ ,” Jude finally chirped with finality and a bright smile. Riker huffed out a laugh and pressed her cheek to the top of Jude’s head before she obeyed. “And green hair and yellow eyes.”

“Wow, what a pretty lady this cookie is going to be,” Riker giggled as she followed Jude’s orders. Jude simply hummed happily and cuddled into Riker’s chest as she watched Riker decorate the cookie.

“And yet you were worried about being a good mother,” Jeff scoffed. Riker rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored Jeff.

“In what world would you be a bad mother?” Alyssa gasped out. “You’ve literally helped so much with every single child in your life. The monsters, our niece and nephew, _Jude_ …”

“Oh, shut up,” Riker hissed out.

“Literally all the points Joseph and I made to her,” Jeff hummed as he bumped his and Riker’s shoulders together.

“You’re all pains in my butt…just like the twins,” Riker informed. They all snorted with laughter and rolled their eyes.

“Get used to it, hon. It only gets worse,” Miri informed as she walked by and brushed a hand over Riker’s hair. Riker sighed and nodded in agreement as she ran a hand over her stomach briefly.

“I know,” she added.

“Don’t worry. You also get to project your frustrations onto Jeffry. He took part and yet gets none of the annoyance of being pregnant,” Maya chirped.

“Oh, she already does,” Jeff informed with a small snort while Riker smiled widely.

“How you didn’t expect that is beyond me. Riker has always been ruthless,” Curt commented as he smiled over at his younger sister. Riker made a face at Curt before she turned back to the cookie she was decorating.

“Well, you and Alyssa made it so she needed to be ruthless,” Jason said as he slapped Kaiden’s hand away from the cookie he was decorating.

“Exactly,” Riker agreed primly.

“That’s what she gets for being Dad’s favorite,” Alyssa defended as she raised her nose slightly.

“And that’s what _you_ get for being a giant pain in the butt,” Riker retorted easily as she quirked an eyebrow in Alyssa’s direction.

“She’s got a point, Lyss. You were _terrible_ as a child. You constantly destroyed the house,” Miri informed. “That and you liked to pick on Riker once she started walking because she was clumsy.”

“Oh, but it was so _easy_ ,” Curt cackled. Riker glared over at her brother and then kicked his shin under the table. Curt yelped and then pouted in Riker’s direction as he leaned down to rub at his leg. Riker smiled and then shifted in order to let Jude slide out of her lap. Darren watched Jude toddle off with interest and then followed her with a giggle. All the adults watched them go, and then snorted as they turned back to the cookies.

“Can’t believe those two left first,” Maya commented as she snatched a cookie from Josh’s grasp. The one year old pouted at his mother before he turned to look at Curt with wide, sad eyes.

“Joshy trying to be cute,” Logan giggled as she reached over to spread icing on her younger brother’s nose.

“No, Wo!” Josh squeaked defiantly. Logan cackled loudly and then attempted to throw herself at Josh, but Curt intercepted her easily and held her in his lap. Logan pouted dramatically and Curt snorted before he blew a kiss against Logan’s cheek.

“If the kids are done, shall we clean up?” Addie asked as she slapped at Kaiden’s hands. “ _Honestly_ , Kaiden. You are _twenty-four_.”

“He’s also a Castellan,” Jeff deadpanned as he gathered up his and Riker’s stuff to bring over to the sink.

“You’re no better, Jeffry,” Kaiden squawked. Jeff simply quirked an eyebrow at Kaiden before he walked over to help Riker out of her chair.

“I wasn’t the one who just spent the last thirty minutes getting my hand slapped away by my father and girlfriend,” Jeff shot out. The rest of them all snorted with laughter while Jeff smiled smugly and Kaiden gave him an offended look.

“Oh, buck up, son. You know you’re a nuisance. You’re lucky Addie is gracious enough to put up with you,” Jason huffed out as he clapped Kaiden on the shoulder and then got up to help Miri clean up.

“C’mon. Let’s go color with the kids before you get all uppity,” Addie hummed as she latched onto Kaiden’s hand and lead him towards the living room.

“Oo, _yes_ ,” Alyssa giggled as she skipped off after them. The rest of them snorted in laughter but then followed as well as Logan and Josh ran off into the living room with excitement.

000000

“I’m still annoyed that you guys didn’t tell me in person,” Emma grumbled as she sprawled out on the couch in Riker’s basement. Riker and Jeff both snorted while Joey looked over at Emma sarcastically.

“Em, this is the first time any of us have seen you in person since _June_ ,” Joey deadpanned.

“So?” she asked in a small voice.

“Don’t be an ass,” Selena laughed as she leaned over to swat at Emma’s leg playfully. Emma pouted and pulled her leg out of Selena’s reach. The rest of them all snorted and Emma stuck her tongue out at them. “When is the rest of your high school insanity getting here, anyway?”

“No idea. Sometime before midnight,” Riker commented with a shrug as she lay down to place her head in Jeff’s lap.

“I know George, Henry, and Lewis all said sometime around nine,” Jeff hummed as he began to run his fingers through Riker’s hair.  Riker smiled and leaned into the touch while she draped her arms over her stomach.

“So I’m sure the masses are coming around then,” Riker chirped as she looked over at Emma with a small smile. “And if anyone texts you and asks, I am not allowing everyone to take turns touching my stomach. I will end you all if that shit starts.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Selena laughed as she smiled over at Riker and scrunched up her nose.

“Because you witnessed me nearly break someone’s wrist that one day when they tried during finals,” Riker snorted. Joey smiled wistfully then and stretched his arms.

“I really wanted you to. He’s such a douche,” Joey breathed. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she reached over to swat at Joey’s knee.

“While he totally is a douche, I’m not going to send him to the hospital,” Riker scoffed.

“Mmh. Shame,” Joey sighed. Selena laughed and rolled over to cuddle into Joey’s side and bite at his neck. Joey chuckled and turned to smack a kiss to Selena’s cheek.

“Ugh. I regret coming here early and being a fifth wheel…seventh if Addie and Kaiden show their faces,” Emma complained.

“Addie and Kaiden are out with Jude for the day and won’t be back until later,” Jeff informed. “So, just a fifth wheel for now.”

“So pleasant,” Emma hummed out with a slightly sarcastic smile.

“You’re the one who decided to get here before everyone else,” Riker said.

“Well, _sorry_ that I wanted to see you before everyone else monopolizes your time,” Emma huffed out primly. Riker smiled over at Emma and then blew her a kiss.

“Love you, soccer buddy,” Riker giggled. Emma smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Love you too,” Emma added. Riker smiled widely and settled back into Jeff’s touch as he placed his free hand on her stomach as well.

“Rikey, I wanna watch a movie,” Darren bugled as he jumped down the steps into the basement. Riker looked over at Darren and smiled as she opened her arms for him. Darren giggled and darted over to crawl into Riker’s embrace.

“You know you don’t have to inform me when you want to watch a movie, right?” Riker asked as she brushed Darren’s curls away from his face. Darren nodded once, but otherwise did not move.

“I wanna watch a movie with _you_ ,” he proclaimed as he blinked at Riker and jut out his bottom lip in a pout. Riker snorted out a laugh and then kissed Darren’s forehead.

“I’m a bit busy, bud. How about tomorrow?” Riker asked him. Darren narrowed his eyes, but then nodded once.

“Yeah. Tomorrow,” Darren added as he settled back against Riker’s chest. Riker smiled and hugged Darren tightly before she blew a kiss against his cheek. Darren giggled and then did the same to Riker before he wormed his way out from Riker’s arms. “I’m gonna go annoy Lyssa now.”

“Aw, I’ve taught you well, baby brother,” Riker laughed as she nudged Darren forward. He flashed her a brief smile before he giggled and then took off up the stairs while calling out for Alyssa.

“What a little butt,” Emma cackled as she watched where Darren had disappeared.

“He did learn from the best,” Jeff snorted as he pinched Riker’s nose briefly. Riker huffed out a giggle and then reached up to pinch Jeff’ ear.

“And yet you’re the one having kids with her and going to marry her one day,” Joey deadpanned.

“You’re her best friend,” Jeff retorted easily.

“That is totally different and you know it. I am not the one sexually attracted to her,” Joey huffed out as he quirked an eyebrow in Jeff’s direction. Jeff simply shrugged and went back to threading his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“You’re forgetting that you’re the one dating Selena, who harbored a crush on me for many years,” Riker chirped as she smirked over at Joey. Selena immediately squawked indignantly while Emma looked between them with a bright smile before she barked out a laugh.

“I want to know more about this,” Emma giggled.

“No, you don’t,” Selena grumbled as she glared in Riker’s direction. Riker smirked and quirked an eyebrow at Selena before she leaned back into Jeff’s touch.

“Middle school was weird, that’s all that I have to say,” Jeff breathed with a small smile. Riker hummed in agreement while Selena snorted.

“Middle school was a _wreck_ ,” she added.

“Also a valid statement,” Riker agreed with a small nod. Jeff made a small noise in agreement as latched onto Riker’s hand to squeeze it. Riker squeezed back and looked up at Jeff to give him a small smile. He smiled back and then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“You two are ridiculous,” Alyssa breathed as she bounced into the basement and walked over to drop onto the couch with Riker and Jeff.

“We know,” Riker and Jeff snorted in response as they smiled over at Alyssa. Alyssa huffed out a laugh and then wormed her way down to cuddle with Riker. Riker hummed and easily accepted her older sister into her arms.

“Your family is so weirdly cuddle oriented,” Emma informed as she eyed Riker and Alyssa.

“We know,” Alyssa breathed out. “It runs in the Castellan blood.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed with a small giggle as Jeff shifted into a more comfortable position to compensate Alyssa’s presence.

“Okay, but Darren isn’t of Castellan blood but he’s still like that,” Emma countered.

“That’s because he’s been part of the family since he was three,” Joey snorted. “And when he got adopted was when Logan was born so there was cuddling _everywhere_.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Riker agreed through a yawn before she swat at Alyssa’s hand as Alyssa attempted to pat her stomach. Alyssa turned to pout at Riker, who gave her sister a deadpan expression. “I have already told everyone, only Jeffry and I have free reign.”

“You’re such a spoilsport,” Alyssa snorted out as she pinched Riker’s side.

“Pinch me again and you’re getting punched,” Riker replied easily as she flicked Alyssa’s ear. Alyssa made a stubborn noise, but did not retaliate. Riker smiled and nodded once before she ran her fingers through Alyssa’s hair.

“So moody,” Emma giggled as she scrunched her nose in Riker’s direction.

“That is no different than normal, it is more so that she is quicker to snap now,” Selena commented as she sat up to sit on Joey’s legs. Joey snorted and placed his hands on Selena’s thighs.

“That’s a good way of putting it,” Joey added. Riker simply rolled her eyes and then flipped them all off.

“You see how you feel when you’re carrying two demon children in your womb,” Riker grumbled. Jeff cooed at her and then pushed her hair away from her face.

“You’re doing so well with our little demons though, babe,” Jeff assured her. Riker rolled her eyes again and reached up to flick Jeff’s ear. He simply chuckled and then latched onto her hand in order to kiss it.

“After seeing Riker pregnant, I hope I am never around Alyssa when she is pregnant,” Joey suddenly declared. Alyssa made an offended noise then and glared in Joey’s direction.

“Oh, so true,” Selena breathed out through a giggle while Riker and Jeff both smiled.

“I am _appalled_ and _offended_ ,” Alyssa scoffed.

“Oh _please_. You know you’re a terror on a regular day,” Jeff laughed as he poked Alyssa’s side. Alyssa yelped as she jumped and then reached out to slap Jeff’s shoulder while he continued to laugh.

“If you’re going to act like children, I request that you move away from my person,” Riker commented in a bored tone.

“Okey doke!” Alyssa chirped before she got up and dragged Jeff off the couch in order to tackle him. Jeff yelped and then laughed as he easily wrapped his arms and legs around Alyssa to hold her still. “This is so not fair!”

“Never claimed it was,” Jeff chuckled in response as he ruffled Alyssa’s hair roughly. Alyssa grumbled and then went limp in Jeff’s hold. Jeff grunted as Alyssa’s weight fell on him and she giggled in triumph.

“Pile on Jeffry!” Joey crowed then before he wormed his way out from beneath Selena to drop down on top of Alyssa and Jeff. They both grunted under Joey’s weight while Joey cackled in delight.

“Oo! Yay!” Emma squealed as she joined as well with a delighted giggle.

“God, what have I done to myself?” Alyssa groaned as she attempted to wiggle her way out from the middle of the pile.

“There is no escape now, Alyssa!” Joey told her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Alyssa squawked in protest and then attempted to bite Joey’s arm. Joey simply laughed while Jeff snorted and helped Joey to keep Alyssa in place.

“Riker, I hate your best friends,” Alyssa grumbled as she made a face at Riker. Riker simply shrugged and stretched out along the couch.

“You’re the one who picked a fight with Jeffry,” Riker added in a bored tone as she looked over at Alyssa with a sarcastic expression.

“She makes a valid point,” Selena agreed. “Especially when Joseph was in the room as well. You know they all like to pile together once someone pins another down.”

“Oh, so this is all my fault?” Alyssa asked with a pout.

“Yes,” the rest of them informed her. Alyssa scoffed and rolled her eyes before she elbowed Jeff and then Joey in the ribs. They both squeaked and dropped their grip on her. Alyssa smiled in triumph and got up off the floor to brush herself off.

“Well, if that is how you all feel, I shall take my leave,” she sniffed out before she sashayed out of the basement with her nose in the air.

“Your sister is special,” Selena commented as she looked over at Riker.

“I know. But you’re also no better,” Riker replied with a sweet smile as she shifted in order to let Jeff back up onto the couch. Selena gasped and slapped a hand to her own chest.

“There is no basis to your accusations, Miss Castellan!” Selena exclaimed.

“Of course there is a basis. I do not spout lies,” Riker huffed out before she smirked over at Selena. “You’re just as bad as the rest of us, you just didn’t go to high school with us.”

“Yeah, just because you didn’t go to Westtown doesn’t make you better than us,” Emma chirped primly. “That means you had to go to _public school_. How did you really learn about sex then? Because it certainly wasn’t in sex ed.”

“Neither was ours, Em. We all learned by fooling around with everyone else,” Joey snorted as he reached out to flick Emma’s toes. Emma squeaked and pulled her foot away from Joey before she glared in his direction.

“That is so true, though,” Riker breathed. “I mean, I only fooled around with, like, three people other than Jeffry who went to Westtown, but still.”

“Okay, Selena was the only one that _didn’t_ go to Westtown that you fooled around with,” Jeff laughed as he squished Riker’s cheeks together slightly. Riker shrugged and rolled her eyes and then reached up to slap Jeff’s cheek lightly.

“I didn’t ask for your input,” Riker added. Jeff chuckled and then leaned down to hug Riker and bite at her neck. Riker squeaked out a giggle and then pushed at Jeff to get him off of her.

“You two are so disgustingly adorable,” Emma deadpanned even though she was smiling.

“Oh, they know,” Selena informed.

“Only because you all insist on telling us all the time,” Riker replied with a roll of her eyes.

“It is in hopes that you will tone it down,” Joey yawned as he crawled over to rest his head in Selena’s lap. Selena giggled and nodded in agreement as she buried her fingers in Joey’s hair.

“You’re all terrible people,” Jeff informed as he pulled Riker into his lap. Riker hummed in agreement and went with Jeff easily to lean back against his chest.

“We know. It keeps us up at night,” Emma said with a smirk. Riker and Jeff both rolled their eyes and Riker flipped Emma off. Emma flashed them a wide, innocent smile and then grabbed her phone as it went off with a text. “I was just informed that Trish and Henry are almost here.”

“Ugh, that means people are gonna be getting here soon. I thought we had longer,” Riker breathed out with a pout. Jeff chuckled and blew a kiss against her cheek.

“Maybe it will be a slow trickle so you don’t go insane,” Jeff added.

“Pff, you’re deluding yourself on both counts, Aaronson,” Joey cackled. Jeff rolled his eyes, but nodded once.

“Yeah, I know,” Jeff sighed. “C’mon, we might as well head upstairs now.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed as she got up and then wiggled her fingers in Jeff’s direction. Jeff smiled and accepted Riker’s hand before they all head upstairs to greet everyone as they all gathered to ring in the new year.

000000

“You know what I realized?” Lane asked one night in March as she was lounged across the couch.

“Hm?” Riker asked in response without looking up from her notes.

“You’re going to be _hella pregnant_ during graduation,” Lane hummed out.

“Oh, we’ve all already had that conversation,” Jeff informed. “Neither of us is walking.”

“ _What_?” Lane squawked as she sat up and looked at them with wide eyes.

“I am not about to waddle my way across the stage while eight months pregnant, Lane,” Riker deadpanned as she looked over at Lane with a sarcastic expression. “It is also too close to my due date for me to be comfortable sitting there for who knows how long. I might crawl out of my own skin.”

“I don’t blame you. I know I am going to want to,” Carson yawned as he reached over to pat Lane’s leg. “I was there two years ago for my brother’s commencement and I wanted to _die_. The only reason I am walking is for my parents.”

“That would be the only reason I would walk as well, but Mom said she doesn’t care and that she would rather me be comfortable,” Riker informed. “That and we are probably going to be in the process of moving around then. I can only handle so much.”

“Oh. You guys found a house?” Lane asked as she lay back down with Carson and settled against his chest.

“Yeah. We put in an offer. We’ll probably find out over spring break what is happening,” Jeff replied as he reached over to pull Riker’s notes away from her as she began to make faces at them. Riker turned to make a face at Jeff, but then sagged back against the couch with her knees pulled up.

“Have you found a job in the area? And Kaiden?” Carson asked as he began to braid Lane’s hair absentmindedly.

“Yeah. I found a sub job at the local middle and high school. Kaiden found a job at a vet office nearby,” Jeff said as he grabbed a throw pillow off of the couch to hand to Riker. She smiled gratefully at him and placed the pillow behind her back. Lane eyed Riker and then shook her head.

“I can’t believe you’re nearly seven months pregnant and still sitting on the floor. How do you even get up?” Lane asked. Riker snorted and rubbed a hand across her stomach as the twins kicked at her.

“Lots and lots of effort and nearly pulling Jeffry to the floor as well,” Riker answered as she shot a smile in Lane’s direction. Jeff nodded and hummed in agreement as he shifted to sit next to Riker and drape an arm over her shoulders. Riker smiled and leaned into his touch as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“It is hilarious to witness,” Carson chuckled. Riker turned to make a face at Carson before she punched his leg. Carson yelped and then pouted at Riker as he rubbed at his leg. Riker simply quirked an eyebrow at him before she turned back around. Carson pouted again and then turned to nuzzle into Lane’s neck. Lane giggled and pat Carson’s side.

“You should know better by now, baby,” Lane crooned. Carson simply made a stubborn noise while Lane giggled at him and kissed his temple.

“Do I even want to know what was going on?” Addie asked as she walked into the apartment while Jude skipped ahead of her happily.

“Riker punched Carson’s leg because he made fun of her when she gets up off the floor,” Jeff informed as he easily caught Jude and then pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Well, Carson’s an idiot,” Addie breathed as she dropped her bag to the floor and kicked her shoes off.

“That’s _mean_ , Mommy,” Jude chirped matter-of-factly. Addie smiled and walked over to ruffle her daughter’s hair.

“Well, aren’t you right?” Addie hummed before she turned to Carson with a smirk. “I apologize, Carson.”

“I don’t believe you,” Carson hissed as he looked at Addie with narrowed eyes. Addie shrugged and then dropped down onto the recliner. Braxton immediately jumped into her lap and Addie smiled as she pet his head between his ears.

“That’s because she was putting on a show for the toddler,” Lane giggled as she pinched Carson’s cheeks fondly.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement as she smiled at Jude and then indicated where each of the twins were kicking at the moment. Jude beamed at Riker and then shuffled over in order to place her small hands on Riker’s rounded abdomen.

“Oh, so _Jude_ gets free reign?” Carson drawled as he gave Riker a look. Riker rolled her eyes at Carson while she ran her hand over Jude’s hair.

“Jude and I have come to agreement,” Riker informed. “As she is practically my daughter, she is allowed to feel the twins and talk to them all she wants.”

“Makes sense,” Lane sighed with a small shrug. Riker nodded in agreement as she smiled down at Jude while Jude giggled and moved her hands around Riker’s abdomen to follow the twins’ movements. Jude looked up at Riker then and smiled widely, eyes crinkled with happiness. Riker smiled back and brushed Jude’s bangs back in order to kiss Jude’s forehead. Jude huffed out a happy laugh and then went back to following the twins.

“I can’t wait to see Jude with the babies. It’s going to be adorable,” Addie sighed wistfully as she watched her daughter giggle happily. Riker nodded and hummed in agreement as she turned to smile at Addie.

“It really is going to be,” Riker added.

“I think Darren and Dalton are going to be worse,” Jeff commented as he ran his fingers through Riker’s hair absentmindedly.

“No, Matt is going to be the worst,” Addie said as she pointed over at Riker and Jeff.

“Oh. Oh, god yeah,” Riker giggled as she thought about it.

“I haven’t been around Matt enough to weigh in on that,” Lane said with a one shouldered shrug.

“Matt is an overgrown puppy,” Jeff laughed as he allowed Taegan to worm her way into his lap. “He is easily excitable, very happy go lucky, and his energy never seems to run out until his head hits his pillow.”

“All that is spot on,” Riker snorted as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Addie barked out a laugh and nodded in agreement.

“He is such a good kid. I hope his spirits stay as high as they are now,” she commented with a smile. “That and Jude _adores_ him.”

“Who?” Jude asked as she tore her attention away from her hands on Riker’s abdomen.

“Matt,” Riker, Jeff, and Addie answered. Jude immediately giggled and scrunched up her nose.

“Matty my fav’rite. He crazy,” Jude added as she squished her own cheeks together.

“He is a bit crazy, huh?” Jeff asked as he reached out to pinch Jude’s cheek lightly. Jude nodded in agreement and placed her hands back on Riker’s abdomen.

“He give good hug. Good cuddle bug,” Jude added matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, he is a very good cuddler,” Riker agreed.

“Yah. Like Darren. Good cuddle pile,” Jude informed with a bright smile.

“The fact that Jude bases things off of cuddling abilities says a lot about what living in a Castellan household can do,” Carson snorted. Riker rolled her eyes then while both Jeff and Addie snorted.

“You don’t even know,” Jeff said. Addie barked out a laugh and then reached out to ruffle Jeff’s hair.

“You have no room to talk since you have known them since you were three. You are just as bad,” Addie scoffed with a fond roll of her eyes. “Only your older siblings can really say anything different. They had more of three years of life under their belt before they were dragged into the insanity that is the Castellans.”

“See, you say insanity, but you didn’t know Ryan. This is not insanity anymore,” Jeff informed as he pointed in Addie’s direction. Riker tipped her head and then nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, Jeff has a point. Dad was his own special breed of human,” Riker giggled. “Mom likes to say that she was not a cuddler before she met Dad, and then he just sucked her into the lifestyle.”

“I feel like she had to enjoy cuddling to some extent if she dated and married your father…just based on how your family is,” Addie commented.

“Oh, we know. We’ve all called her out on it many times,” Jeff said with a smile.

“I don’t think I will ever understand your family dynamic,” Lane breathed as she shook her head slightly.

“I never asked you to,” Riker replied with a smirk and a shrug. Lane snorted and reached out to push lightly at Riker’s head. Riker just smiled and leaned into Lane’s touch briefly before she darted around to attempt to bite Lane’s fingers. Lane squawked and then giggled as she curled up on Carson’s chest while he shook his head at the two of them.

“You’re ridiculous,” Addie informed as she pulled Jude into her lap easily. Jude hummed happily as she settled into her mother’s lap and then curled up.

“I know,” Riker answered as she looked over at Addie to smile widely. Jeff chuckled and pressed a kiss to Riker’s temple before he ruffled her hair. Riker made a stubborn noise, but did nothing else in response.

“You know what I would be interested in seeing?” Carson suddenly asked.

“Hm?” they all asked as they looked over at him. Carson snorted and looked over at Riker with one raised eyebrow.

“Home videos from when you were a kid. I bet they’re priceless,” Carson replied.

“Oh, if you ever spend a weekend in the Castellan household and ask about them, you can get shown _hours_ of them. Miri loves bringing them out,” Jeff informed while Riker rolled her eyes.

“It’s dumb,” Riker grumbled. Jeff barked out a laugh and blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek.

“You only say that because there is a lot of evidence of how clumsy you used to be,” Jeff hummed. Riker rolled her eyes once more and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

“Riker? _Clumsy_?” Lane squeaked as she looked at Jeff with wide eyes. “Are we talking about the same Riker? Because she is _super graceful_.”

“Yeah, not until she got a little older. Her center of gravity was _terrible_ when we were kids. She once tripped over _nothing_ into a coffee table and broke her nose when we were five,” Jeff told them while Riker made a face.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Lane cackled as she threw her head back. Riker glared in Lane’s direction, but lane ignored her in favor of looking at Jeff with an excited expression. “What else?”

“She fell off a chair once on her birthday trying to sit back down after kneeling on the chair,” Jeff chuckled as he hugged Riker to his side and pinched her cheek fondly. Riker simply grumbled and tightened her arms in their crossed position. “Her uncle Jason refused to believe she could dance until he came to visit during the summer of 2012 to see us in AVPM.”

“That says a lot,” Carson chuckled.

“Oh, Jason still likes to bring it up, to be honest,” Addie chirped as she shifted Jude carefully against her chest. “He came to visit over winter break and asked if being pregnant restored her lack of grace or if she was still like a swan. It’s how I learned she used to be a klutz.”

“You’re both terrible,” Riker grumbled as she sunk down against the couch as best as she could. Jeff snorted and leaned over to blow a loud kiss against her cheek. Riker made a stubborn noise and pushed at Jeff’s face before she scooted away from him in order to push herself up from the floor.

“That was quite the feat and I am proud of you,” Lane said as she smiled over at Riker. Riker just rolled her eyes and flipped Lane off quickly before she shuffled towards the kitchen with one hand pressed to her back.

“That waddle though,” Carson laughed. Riker turned to glare at Carson with narrowed eyes and then flipped him off as well.

“I know where you live. You better _watch yourself_ ,” Riker added in a hiss before she continued forward in order to pull a bottle of juice from the refrigerator.

“She’s got a point. And we all know how vicious she is. Especially right now,” Addie hummed as she brushed Jude’s hair out of her face while Jude slept against her chest. Riker nodded definitively once in agreement and leaned against the counter in the kitchen. Carson simply shrugged noncommittally and made a face.

“I’m not too worried. Riker isn’t moving as fast as she once did,” Carson added.

“Doesn’t mean she won’t after she’s given birth. And then she’s going to be overtired so she will really be on a rampage,” Jeff snorted as he quirked an eyebrow at Carson while Riker glared at Carson from her spot in the kitchen.

“I swear to god I will tear you in half,” she hissed at Carson as she pointed at him. Carson examined Riker and then shrugged one shoulder. Lane snorted and pat Carson’s cheek.

“You’re just asking to get your ass kicked once the twins are born,” Lane crooned before she kissed the tip of Carson’s nose. “It’s like you have no self-preservation.”

“Seriously,” Addie laughed as she glanced back at Riker, who was still glaring at Carson with narrowed eyes.

“I think I will survive,” Carson informed as he looked over at Riker to give her a wide smile. Riker rolled her eyes then before she pushed away from the counter to walk towards Carson.

“You might not be saying that in a few months,” Riker breathed as she reached down to pinch Carson’s neck. Carson squawked and Addie gave him a look as she gestured to Jude.

“While I understand you were pinched, _quiet_. This child has been _refusing_ to nap so I need to keep her napping when she finally crashes,” Addie whispered harshly. Carson pouted then and Lane giggled before she pressed kisses along Carson’s cheeks.

“She’s hit that age where she is a pain in the butt,” Riker sighed out as she walked over and ran a hand over Jude’s head. Addie hummed in agreement and butt her forehead against Riker’s hand. Riker snorted and flicked Addie’s ear before she walked over to collapse onto the loveseat.

“Remember when Darren did all that two years ago?” Jeff asked as he looked back at Riker with a small smile. Riker snorted and nodded while Addie made a small noise.

“He was such a pain in the ass,” Riker breathed out as she shook her head. “I thought Mom was going to just leave him in the store that one day.”

“I wouldn’t have doubted it,” Jeff laughed. “She left Alyssa in the store the one time Alyssa threw a tantrum.”

“Really?” Lane asked with an interested expression.

“Yeah. Alyssa wasn’t even young. She was, like, seven or eight. Dad just started laughing and walked away while Mom tried to control the situation for a few minutes. She ultimately walked away as well,” Riker replied with a small shrug. Jeff smiled at the memory and tipped his head against Riker’s knee.

“I am suddenly glad I’ve never been exposed to your sister when she is in a rampage,” Carson breathed.

“Oh, as you should be. She’s a right force when she’s mad,” Addie informed as she adjusted slightly as Jude shifted in her lap. “She nearly broke Curt’s wrist over winter break when she got mad at him.”

“That’s nothing new. Riker has _actually_ broken Curtis’ wrist,” Jeff snorted with a roll of his eyes. Riker simply shrugged while Lane and Carson gaped at her. “Don’t look so shocked. She once broke Joey’s wrist on accident while on set. I thought Jackson was going to pass out.”

“Don’t exaggerate. The only time Jackson almost passed out was the time that you accidentally ripped my bra off during that one scene,” Riker scoffed. Jeff smirked to himself and hummed as he nodded.

“I hope this was _after_ you were dating,” Addie commented in a bored voice.

“It was not,” Jeff chuckled as he winked over at Addie, who simply rolled her eyes at him.

“You guys have the weirdest dynamic,” Lane breathed.

“Oh, we know,” Riker giggled. “However, Joseph, Jeffry, and I all saw each other naked long before any of us got sexual.”

“Oh, freshman year,” Jeff sighed out happily.

“You guys would just sit around naked together?” Carson questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah. Partially to learn about anatomy and partially to boost Riker’s self-confidence,” Jeff informed with a shrug.

“They used to make fun of me for having no boobs,” Riker deadpanned as she tugged on Jeff’s hair playfully. Jeff smiled innocently back at her while Lane, Carson, and Addie all shook their heads.

“It’s because you have a dancer’s body, babe!” Jeff added with a small laugh. Riker made a stubborn noise and tugged on Jeff’s hair again. Jeff chuckled and nudged his shoulder into Riker’s knee.

“You know, the more I hear, the more I’m surprised you guys and Joey didn’t all end up together,” Lane breathed. Carson made a noise in agreement while Riker and Joey both shrugged.

“Nah. We’re just weird. No sharing here,” Riker said with a noncommittal shrug. Jeff nodded in agreement and then shoved up from the floor to stretch with his arms above his head.

“I mean, Riker and I have been seeing each other naked since we were toddlers. Joey just got thrown into the mix because he was my roommate,” Jeff added. Riker nodded and stretched out her legs in front of her since Jeff had vacated the area.

“Aw, baby Joey getting dragged into your nefarious ways,” Lily crooned as she flounced into the apartment with Carter behind her. Taegan jumped up happily and went over to greet them with her tail wagging. Carter chuckled and ruffled Taegan’s ears before he walked off into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say nefarious since they just sat there and talked,” Carter added with a tip of his head. Lily shrugged and bounced off into the kitchen after him.

“They were still naked while they did it. That’s slightly weird at the age of fourteen,” Lily commented as she began to help Carter unload the groceries.

“You make it sound like you haven’t done the same with them,” Addie snorted as she glanced back at Lily with a raised eyebrow. Lily simply paused for a second before she shrugged.

“It happens when you live with them,” Lily added. “I lived with Riker for two years. Nudity and deep conversations about everything is just something that happens.”

“Agreed,” Lane and Carson both laughed. Addie just smiled and shook her head before she glanced down at Jude as Jude shifted slightly in her sleep.

“I find it hard to believe that you _haven’t_ had something similar happen as you live with Riker when away from college,” Lane snorted as she smirked over at Addie.

“While I have been present while she and her siblings strip for no reason and then have deep conversations, I myself have not shed my clothes,” Addie informed primly.

“Wait, so your siblings do it too?” Carson asked as he looked over with a slightly shocked expression.

“Oh, my two older siblings do too. Arya says she’s too good for _that kind of stuff_ ,” Jeff informed with a snort. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes at that while she played with Jeff’s hair.

“Your families are so weird,” Lane breathed.

“Oh, we know,” Riker hummed happily. “And now Addie is dating one of them.”

“Kaiden is only in rare form when his father is around,” Addie huffed out primly. Riker and Jeff exchanged a sarcastic glance before they looked back over at Addie.

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night,” Jeff chirped with a snort. “Now, go set Jude in the bedroom so we can watch some of Dylan’s show.”

“Ooo, _yes_ ,” Lily giggled as she skipped into the living room and dropped onto the couch. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes before she got up carefully to obey. Carter chuckled as he watched her go and then walked into the living room to get the TV set up. Riker settled down into the couch and rubber her hands over her stomach. Jeff smiled and tucked Riker into his side as they all settled into the watch the show until Jude woke up.

000000

“You know what I realized?” Lane asked a few weeks later.

“Hm?” Riker asked without looking up from her sheet music.

“You never had a baby shower,” Lane commented. Kamryn squeaked and looked over at Riker with wide eyes. Riker simply shrugged and erased a note before she wrote in a new one.

“We don’t need one. Both our mothers are insane,” Riker said.

“That and we have more than enough money,” Jeff added as he dropped down on the couch behind where Riker was sitting on the floor.

“That too. And you all have been throwing random, little gifts at us since you all found out,” Riker said as she handed Jeff her sheet music. Jeff hummed in agreement as he accepted the music to look over.

“But baby showers!” Kamryn squawked as she flailed her hands around.

“Don’t need one,” Riker repeated as she leaned back against the couch and pulled her knees up as far as she could. “That and we really didn’t want one.”

“Ugh, you people,” Kamryn huffed out stubbornly. Riker smiled over at Kamryn and then blew her a kiss. Kamryn rolled her eyes, but smiled back at Riker anyway.

“This looks good, babe,” Jeff breathed as he handed the sheet music back to Riker.

“Thank you,” Riker hummed happily as she tipped her head back to smile at Jeff, who huffed out a laugh and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

“Are you guys gonna have a piano in your house?” Lane asked as she shifted to lie down on the couch with her textbook in front of her.

“Yeah. We’re taking the piano my dad gave me out of storage finally,” Riker replied as she put her sheet music in her folder and then rested her hands on her stomach. One of the twins pushed against her hand and Riker smiled.

“How long has it been in storage?” Kamryn asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

“Since he gave me the piano when I was six,” Riker laughed. Kamryn and Lane both gaped over at Riker then and Riker shrugged.

“You guys, she’s been playing piano since she was _three_ ,” Jeff snorted out. “By the age of six she could learn a song in a matter of hours.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Lane breathed out. Riker simply shrugged and leaned back into Jeff’s touch as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“If you’re just figuring that out, you’re the ridiculous one,” Jeff laughed. Lane rolled her eyes and flipped Jeff off before she turned back to her school work.

“That’s a valid statement though,” Kamryn breathed out. Riker and Jeff both nodded while Lane simply rolled her eyes again.

“Aw, hello, my baby boy,” Riker crooned as Braxton walked into the room. Braxton chirruped and immediately trot over to crawl into Riker’s lap as best as he could. Riker smiled and scratched Braxton’s head as he purred loudly.

“You and your cat are ridiculous,” Kamryn informed.

“Oh, you should see the set up at night. Riker gets Taegan _and_ Braxton curled around her stomach. Sometimes Braxton perches himself on top of her and just lays there purring,” Jeff laughed.

“Hey, the twins stay calm at night because of it,” Riker countered as she pointed at Jeff with a serious expression. Jeff chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Riker’s forehead. “Don’t try and deny me my sleep, because there is no guarantee these kids are going to sleep through the night.”

“They probably won’t,” Lane giggled. “I mean, they’re babies. They’re gonna wake up to be fed and stuff.”

“Aside from that, you smart ass,” Riker grumbled as she grabbed a throw pillow to chuck at Lane, who barked out a laugh and ducked down to avoid the pillow hitting her in the head.

“Why are you attacking my girlfriend?” Carson asked as he walked into the apartment with Macen behind him.

“She was being a smart ass,” Riker answered easily as she turned her nose up slightly.

“Hark who is talking,” Macen snorted as he walked over to press a kiss to the top of Kamryn’s head. Kamryn hummed happily and turned to kiss Macen’s cheek in response.

“I have a right to be a smart ass,” Riker huffed out primly. Macen shrugged and then kicked his shoes off before he dropped down onto the couch to sit with Kamryn.

“To an extent,” Lane said with a small shrug as she swat at Carson’s leg as he attempted to sit on her legs. Carson chuckled and pinched Lane’s side playfully before he sank to the floor in front of her.

“I am pregnant with _twins_. I can be a smart ass all I want to diffuse all the rage in my body,” Riker informed Lane.

“It’s easier to agree, Lane,” Macen chirped. “I watched her punch someone the other day for giving her lip. Dude’s got quite the large bruise.”

“Ah. Is that where Drake’s bruise came from?” Carson asked.

“Yep,” Riker replied firmly. “He was being a pain in my ass so I gave him a pain in his arm.”

“What a woman,” Jeff chuckled as he leaned down to hug Riker around the shoulders. Riker smiled and tipped her head against Jeff’s happily.

“What a pair the two of you are,” Kamryn giggled as she smiled at them. Riker and Jeff simply turned to smile back at her.

“Thanks,” Riker added as she scrunched up her nose happily. Jeff huffed out another lap and smacked a kiss to the top of Riker’s head.

“So, are you excited to be nearing the end?” Carson asked as he began to braid Lane’s hair. Riker shrugged and ran her hands over her stomach as the twins kicked at her.

“Yes and no. Obviously I can’t wait to meet them and hold them, but at the same time it is nice to feeling them kicking me and such,” Riker replied with a small tilt of her head.

“I just wanna snuggle ‘em,” Jeff chuckled. Riker hummed and nodded in agreement while the others smiled and shook their heads.

“Of course you do,” Kamryn added. “If you didn’t want to snuggle your kids, I would be worried that someone had replaced your brain.”

“Same,” Macen laughed in agreement. Jeff shrugged and then stretched his arms above his head.

“Can we get pizza tonight?” Riker asked suddenly.

“ _Ooo_!” Kamryn breathed out in excitement.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll get pizza,” Jeff snorted as he ruffled Riker’s hair. She smiled back at Jeff and then blew him a kiss before she settled back against the couch.

“Your pregnancy cravings benefit the rest of us,” Lane commented with a smile. Riker smiled and scrunched up her nose before she nodded once.

“I know,” she added. “Except for Jeffry since he is not allowed near the Peeps.”

“Because you’re _mean_ ,” Jeff hissed out as he looked down at Riker with narrowed eyes.

“I am not equipped to dealing with you high on Peeps right now. I would probably break one of your bones out of frustration,” Riker hummed primly.

“I can see it,” Carson laughed as he looked over at Jeff with one eyebrow raised. “You’re an absolute _menace_ when you eat Peeps.”

“Oh, I know,” Jeff laughed. “Doesn’t mean I won’t eat them. The only reason I really don’t steal Riker’s is because she punched me in the chest last time I tried to. I’d rather not have my girlfriend send me into cardiac arrest with a punch.”

“Exactly,” Riker chirped with a sharp nod.

“I mean, there were times _I_ wanted to injure Jeffry after he had eaten Peeps,” Kamryn commented.

“Oh, I always do because he loses his filter,” Riker said. “While I know we talk pretty openly, there are plenty of things that are not meant to be shared.”

“Agreed,” Lane giggled.

“Okay, you have no room to judge since you guys have all had sex while in each other’s presence before,” Macen countered.

“Very typical sex, though. It’s not like anything crazy happened,” Carson informed.

“Yeah. We weren’t gonna break out any crazy stuff during those times,” Jeff snorted. Riker, Carson, and Lane all nodded in agreement then while Macen and Kamryn exchanged a sarcastic look.

“And on the note of those judgmental looks, I am going to order pizza,” Lane grunted as she got up and skipped towards the kitchen.

“Good plan,” Riker hummed happily. The others just smiled and rolled their eyes before calling out to Lane what they wanted ordered.

000000

“I can’t believe you’re already moving into your first _home_ ,” Addie breathed at the beginning of June as she walked into the foyer with a box held in her arms. Jude toddled in after Addie while dragging a suitcase behind her. Riker smiled from where she was sitting on the couch and then shrugged.

“We’re just the most adulty adults,” Jeff laughed.

“Questionable since the only reason you bought a house so soon is because Riker got pregnant because she forgot to renew her birth control,” Joey snorted as he slid a box onto the counter into the kitchen.

“No one asked you, Joseph,” Riker hissed out as she narrowed her eyes at Joey. Joey simply shrugged and then wiped sweat off of his forehead with his shirt.

‘Too bad,” he added before he walked over to the other counter to grab his water.

“I mean, I kind-of agree with Joey,” Kaiden breathed out as he walked down the hallway. Joey preened then before he stuck his tongue out at Riker and Jeff.

“Okay, your opinion doesn’t count as my older cousin. You’re _supposed_ to be a butt to me,” Riker countered. Kaiden rolled his eyes and then scooped up Jude as she toddled up to me.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Rike,” Kaiden replied. Riker made a face at Kaiden, who simply smiled and quirked an eyebrow in response. “Such maturity from someone days away from giving birth.”

“I will act as mature as I want…or don’t want to,” Riker sniffed out primly before she made a face down at her protruding abdomen as the twins squirmed around. Jeff snorted as he walked over and kissed Riker’s forehead even as he ran a hand over her abdomen.

“They’re just getting excited to meet you, babe,” Jeff chuckled. Riker rolled her eyes and then shoved at Jeff playfully.

“You’re an idiot,” Riker informed with a small smile. Jeff smiled back and winked at Riker before he walked off to help Joey in the kitchen.

“Feel like you’re harvesting aliens yet?” Addie asked as she dropped down onto the couch next to Riker.

“God yes,” Riker breathed out as she pushed her shirt up. “They’re moving non-stop and it is so weird to watch.”

“It is, but it is also so amazing,” Addie breathed out as she tipped her head against Riker’s shoulder.

“In a way,” Riker giggled. “Mostly it’s weird. Like watching them move around makes me really wonder how they even have room in there.”

“Oh, I know. I thought the same with Jude. I can’t even imagine with two of them in there,” Addie snorted as she watched as one twin pressed against Riker.

“They’re also such wiggle worms. I hope they’re not this antsy once they’re out of the womb,” Riker hummed as she rubbed her hand over her abdomen, only to feel both twins press back.

“Maybe that’s what you get for naming them after the Weasley twins,” Addie giggled as she bumped their shoulders together. Riker smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

“One major difference there, though,” Riker added.

“Ah, very true,” Addie agreed with a smirk.

“Hey! Put those smug looks away! I know you’re mentioning the sexes!” Joey barked out then with a stubborn expression. Riker smiled innocently in Joey’s direction and then blew him a kiss. Joey rolled his eyes, but then smiled as he pretended to catch the kiss. Jeff snorted next to Joey and clapped Joey on the shoulder.

“You’ll get to know soon enough, man,” Jeff added.

“Not soon enough,” Joey grumbled.

“Joey gwumpy,” Jude giggled as she skipped over to Riker and Addie with a smile on her face.

“Mhm. Because Rikey and Jeffy won’t tell him if the twins are boys or girls,” Addie chirped as she accepted her daughter into her lap. Jude hummed once in understanding before she turned her attention to Riker’s abdomen.

“Wiggly belly,” Jude giggled as she pointed and then looked at Riker.

“Mhm. Freddie and Georgie are getting big, huh?” Riker asked. Jude smiled and nodded before she placed one hand against Riker’s abdomen. One twin pressed back and Jude let out a happy giggle before pressing her other hand next to the first.

“Oh, this could go on for _hours_ ,” Addie laughed as she watched Jude press her hands to various places along Riker’s abdomen and then giggle as the twins followed the movement.

“I know,” Riker agreed as she looked up to see Jeff smiling warmly over at her. Riker smiled back and winked before she turned her attention back down to Jude.

“We meet the babies soon?” Jude asked.

“Mhm. Real soon,” Riker informed as she pushed Jude’s dark curls off of her forehead. “I bet they’re gonna be so happy to meet you, Judey Bear.”

“I happy too,” Jude informed with a wide smile and a scrunched nose. Riker snorted and leaned down to press a kiss to Jude’s forehead. Jude hummed happily and then looked up at Riker curiously. “You happy too?”

“Oh, I am very excited to meet my little babies,” Riker replied with a nod. “I think everyone is excited.”

“Yeah?” Jude asked as she settled back into Addie’s lap.

“Mhm. Babies are an exciting thing. Something _brand new_ ,” Addie whispered into Jude’s hair. “And as their honorary big sister, you’ve gotta teach them to be kind and polite and respectful.”

“I will, Mommy,” Jude assured with a firm nod. Addie smiled and blew a kiss against Jude’s cheek while Riker pinched Jude’s leg fondly. Jude giggled and squirmed in Addie’s hold before she nipped at Addie’s hands playfully. Addie chuckled and then hugged Jude tightly.

“Love you, baby girl,” Addie said quietly.

“Love you too, Mommy,” Jude hummed as she nuzzled back into Addie’s chest. Riker smiled at both of them, and then leaned into Addie’s side when Addie bumped their shoulders together again.

“You guys already have everything in the nursery set up?” Addie asked as she lifted her arms slightly in order to let Jude wiggle around in her lap.

“Yeah. We made sure to have that done first since moving stuff can induce labor,” Riker breathed out as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. Addie nodded once in agreement, and then placed a soothing hand on the top of Jude’s head to still her squirming. Jude made a small noise, but then easily settled down in Addie’s lap.

“Have you felt anything that might indicate labor?” Addie asked as she and Riker slumped together. Riker shrugged and then made a face as one of the twins kicked against her ribs.

“Sometimes I think so, and other times I think I’m just paranoid and gassy,” Riker added. Addie barked out a laugh and bumped her forehead into Riker’s cheek.

“I remember those days, and I’m sure it is worse for you,” Addie giggled. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement as she held out a hand for Jude so Jude could trace the lines on her palm.

“Hey, you need anything?” Jeff whispered as he came up behind Riker and kissed her temple. Riker hummed happily and then looked back at Jeff with a smile.

“No, we’re good for right now,” Riker replied as she rubbed a hand over her abdomen. Jeff hummed as well and kissed Riker’s forehead before he left again to continue to help in the kitchen. Riker smiled as she watched him go and Addie huffed out a small laugh.

“He’s so ridiculously attentive. I can only see it getting worse,” Addie chirped.

“Oh, I know,” Riker snorted with a roll of her eyes. “I’ve almost injured him many times because he won’t leave me alone. It will be fine once they’re born because the attention will be on _them_.”

“Makes sense,” Addie commented with a small tip of her head. Riker nodded in agreement, and then winced again as she felt a sharp pain. Addie gave Riker a worried glance and Riker waved her off. Addie gave Riker a deadpan expression, and then latched onto Riker’s hand when Riker winced again. “Hey, Jeffry!”

“Yo!” Jeff called out from the kitchen where Joey and Kaiden were both laughing as they threw bubble wrap at each other.

“You might want to get the hospital bag!” Addie replied as she nudged Jude out of her lap. Jude went with a stubborn expression, but then gave Riker a concerned look when Riker took in a sharp breath.

“ _What_?” three voices gasped from the kitchen as they all slid into the living room with shocked expressions. Addie rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored them as she helped Riker up from the couch.

“Stop gaping like fish and get the bag,” Addie commanded. Jeff snapped out of it first and flailed before he ran upstairs. Jude watched Jeff go and then looked up at Addie in confusion. “Go over and wait with Kaiden, okay, baby?”

“Mkay, Mommy,” Jude said before she toddled over to Kaiden and reached up towards him. Kaiden easily accepted the toddler into his arms and then walked over to grab Riker’s shoes for her. “Is Rikey okay?”

“Yeah, but the babies are coming,” Addie replied as she shot her daughter a small, reassuring smile. Jude giggled happily then and clapped her hands together once. Riker snorted, and then hissed again. Addie squeezed Riker’s hand in reassurance and Riker squeezed back as Jeff came stumbling down the stairs with a bag in hand.

“Got everything?” Riker asked. Jeff nodded and darted out to grab his car keys.

“You guys will meet us there?” Jeff asked. Kaiden and Joey both nodded and Kaiden adjusted Jude on his hip.

“We’ll come out a little later. I’ll call Miri and the rest of the Castellans,” Joey informed.

“Thank you,” Riker breathed out as she gave Joey a small smile. Joey smiled back and walked over to kiss Riker’s forehead.

“You’ll be fine and you’ll do great. We’ll see you on the other side when those two munchkins,” Joey whispered. Riker smiled and nodded in response before Addie and Jeff both ushered her out of the house and to the car to head off to the hospital.

000000

“I swear to god, if it is Lilleth again, I am going to _murder_ her,” Riker hissed out the next morning as she slumped back against the pillows while she fed George. Jeff snorted, but didn’t look up from where Fred was holding onto one of his fingers.

“It’s not Lily,” Jeff added. “I think it is Miri and Addie.”

“Oh, that’s fine then,” Riker breathed as she relaxed and pushed her hair back with her free hand. Jeff hummed and nodded in agreement as he smiled down at Fred, who was fast asleep in his arms.

“Yeah. I’ve already warned off the masses. Joseph and Addie are the only ones, aside from family, allowed at the moment,” Jeff informed. Riker nodded in approval and then looked up as they heard a small knock. Miri smiled brightly at them and then walked into the room with Addie behind her. Jude was perched on Addie hip and looked around the room with excitement. Her eyes landed on Jeff first and she released an excited giggle as she clapped once. Addie smiled and bounced Jude once before she grabbed the other chair to pull up next to Jeff so Jude could look at Fred.

“You look wonderful, baby,” Miri crooned as she walked over to kiss Riker’s forehead. Riker rolled her eyes, but then leaned into Miri’s touch.

“If you say so. I feel like a _mess_ ,” Riker replied as George finally finished nursing and curled up against Riker’s chest instead. Riker smiled and pulled the hospital gown back up before shifting George carefully in her arms so Miri could see her better. “Mom, I would like you to meet Georgia Rose14.”

“Well, isn’t she just the _prettiest_ little thing,” Miri whispered as she sat down on the edge of Riker’s hospital bed and wrapped an arm around Riker’s shoulders. “I am very proud of you, baby girl.”

“Thank you, Momma,” Riker hummed as she leaned into Miri’s touch. Miri smiled and kissed Riker’s temple before she turned her attention over to Jeff, who smiled and shifted Fred slightly in his arms.

“And this little munchkin is Frederic Theodore,” Jeff presented as he ran a finger lightly over Fred’s cheek.

“Very cute,” Jude proclaimed as she bounced happily in Addie’s lap.

“Yes, they are,” Addie agreed as she pressed her cheek to the top of Jude’s head.

“Did you guys decide which last name the little ones are taking?” Miri asked as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Riker’s hair.

“Yeah. They’re going to be Castellans15,” Jeff replied as he finally looked up at Miri. Miri nodded once and tipped her head against Riker’s.

“How come you guys decide that?” Addie asked as she wrapped her arms around Jude to keep the toddler contained.

“Because I’m most likely not changing my name once we get married,” Riker said with a small shrug.

“Plus, I think Castellan is a nicer last name than Aaronson. Aaronson just sounds so _boring_ ,” Jeff added with a one shouldered shrug.

“Can’t have no _basic_ kids,” Addie snorted with a fond roll of her eyes.

“Oh, these little devils are going to be anything _but_ basic,” Riker scoffed as she waved her free hand flippantly.

“I mean, we did essentially name them after the Weasley twins…” Jeff snorted as he carefully handed Fred to Addie once Jude slid out of Addie’s lap.

“Strong point,” Riker agreed as she handed George off to Miri before accepting Jude into her lap.

“Do you get go home soon?” Jude asked as she curled up against Riker.

“Mhm. Real soon,” Riker told Jude before she kissed Jude’s forehead. Jude hummed happily and pat Riker’s arm.

“I can visit babies then?” Jude asked as she peeked up at Riker.

“Yes, you may,” Riker hummed as she happily nuzzled into Jude’s hair. Jude made a happy noise and nuzzled back into Riker’s touch.

“Very excited,” Jude informed.

“Well, we are very excited to have you over when we can,” Jeff chuckled as he smiled over at Jude. Jude giggled and then stuck her tongue out at Jeff happily. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes fondly at her daughter before she turned her attention back to Fred.

“You can’t be over there all the time though, Judey Bear,” Addie told her daughter. Jude simply shrugged, but otherwise ignored Addie’s comment.

“Especially because Rikey and Jeff are going to have lots of visitors over the next few weeks,” Miri said as she reached out to ruffle Jude’s hair.

“Mhm. A lot of people want to meet Fred and George,” Riker added as she poked at Jude’s cheeks while Jude pouted dramatically.

“Are we gonna see Arya and Jonas?” Jude asked with bright eyes.

“At some point, yes,” Jeff chuckled as he handed Addie a pacifier as Fred started to squirm in her arms.

“You’ll get to see lots of people,” Riker informed as she ruffled Jude’s hair. Jude hummed happily and then wiggled her way out of Riker’s lap to toddle back over to Addie. Addie smiled and then gestured for Jude to crawl into Jeff’s lap. Jeff chuckled and scooped Jude up as she reached for him and then shifted slightly so Jude could look down at Fred. Riker smiled over at them and then turned to look at Miri, who was smiling down at George and rubbing her small cheeks gently.

Riker inspected Miri and took a deep breath. Miri didn’t seem to notice and continued to dote on George with a happy smile on her face. Riker watched and began to tear up. Miri seemed to notice and looked over at her daughter with a shocked expression before she pulled Riker tightly to her side.

“Oh, baby. What’s wrong?” Miri asked quietly.

“Daddy should be here,” Riker cried as she curled into Miri’s side. Miri crooned and kissed the top of Riker’s head. Jeff looked over with a sympathetic expression before he nudged Jude carefully out of his lap in order to walk over and squeeze onto the bed with Riker and Miri.

“Babe, it’s okay. I know it sucks that Ryan isn’t here, but I bet he is _so proud_ of you right now,” Jeff whispered as he kissed Riker’s temple.  “You’ve done so well without your meds and now we have these two, beautiful babies. He would be so happy for you.”

“Yes. Ryan would be so happy for you. He probably would have been non-stop bugging you for your whole pregnancy with his excitement,” Miri commented. Riker coughed out a laugh then and wiped at her cheeks. Jeff hummed and leaned over to kiss Riker’s temple.

“You know you would have punched him at least twice,” Jeff chuckled as he ruffled Riker’s hair. She huffed out a small laugh and nodded before she accepted George back into her arms.

“I mean, you punched Joey more than twice,” Addie snorted out with a small shrug as she walked over to hand Fred back over to Jeff. Riker huffed out another laugh and nodded as she leaned into Miri’s side while Miri thread her fingers through Riker’s hair.

“I can say I don’t miss that. Dad’s enthusiasm could be suffocating,” Riker breathed out.

“To say the least,” Miri laughed as she pressed her cheek against the top of Riker’s head. Riker and Jeff both laughed while Addie smiled at them and pulled Jude back up onto her hip.

“You have so many people around you and supporting you. I think your dad would be so happy for you,” Addie hummed as she smiled at Riker. Riker smiled back and huddled George close to her chest. “Now, c’mon. Happy thoughts. Take lots of pictures of your little menaces and send them to your siblings.”

“Aw, what a smart woman,” Jeff chuckled as he shot Addie a grateful smile. Addie smiled back and then walked over to join them in taking pictures.

000000

“I don’t think I have ever been this happy for _silence_ ,” Riker breathed out as she sank back into the bed next to Jeff. Jeff huffed out a small laugh and looked over towards the bassinets where the twins were sleeping.

“I agree,” Jeff hummed as he reached out to pat Riker’s knee. Riker just nodded and then stretched out on the bed next to Jeff. Jeff smiled and leaned over to kiss Riker’s temple and then slid Riker’s laptop in front of her. Riker smiled at Jeff and kissed his cheek before she opened up Tumblr.

“Are you ready for the insanity?” Riker laughed quietly as she smirked over at Jeff, who snorted and pinched her side in response. Riker giggled and bumped their shoulders together before she began to scroll through her dashboard. “I haven’t been on in so long. I can’t even imagine what we are going to come across.”

“A lot of freak outs,” Jeff chirped before he gave Riker an innocent as she glared in his direction. Riker rolled her eyes and then turned her attention back to her laptop.

“You’re such a pain in my ass. I don’t know why I love you,” Riker breathed. Jeff chuckled and wormed his way over to cuddle into Riker’s side.

“Because I have been by your side for too long. I know too much about you at this point,” Jeff added. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes again before she continued to scroll and came across a picture of the twins she had posted. In the picture, the twins were dressed in their Weasley onesies and were laid out on a blanket next to each other as they looked up towards the camera with sleepy eyes. Beneath it was Riker’s caption of _I’d like to welcome Frederic and Georgia to the internet. They don’t know what it is yet, but I can tell they’re going to be hams for the attention_.

“Aw, all the little fans telling us how adorable our babies are,” Riker giggled as she scrolled through the comments.

“Well, they are pretty adorable,” Jeff commented as he looked over towards the twins as George squirmed around a bit in her sleep.

“Mmh, very true,” Riker hummed in agreement as she looked over towards Fred and George as well. “They’re noisy little buggers, though.”

“You make a valid point,” Jeff said with a small tilt of his head. Riker nodded once and then continued to scroll through her dashboard.

“Hm, I didn’t know Addie had taken this,” Riker chirped as she came to a stop at another picture, which showed Jude and the twins together. Fred and George were curled together on a blanket, both asleep. Jude was curled up next to them and smiling to herself happily. Beneath was Addie’s simple caption of _Jude thinks she is the protector of the babies_ , which was quickly followed by comments from people on Tumblr.

_Ohmygod. This is, like, the cutest thing EVER. Help my heart D:_

_So, is Jude gonna be like their big sister???_

_Oh goodness. These three. My heart ad ovaries are dying. Carter, I hope our kids are going to be this sickening. Also yes, Jude is basically their older sister._

_Lilleth, we are not thinking about kids yet. Get off that train. NOW._

_Aw, Carter is so scared, lmao. Also AAAAH I AM SO EXCITED TO MEET THE LITTLE SQUIDGES SOON._

_ME TOO, DYLAN._

_Curt, you haven’t gone to see them yet?!?!?!_

_Lily, I have a job._

_Get rekt, Lilleth._

_Whatever, Dylan. Curtis, I am going to message you about stuff. Kbye._

_Idek about the weird convo above. This picture is too cute. It is making my heart melt_

_SAME. UGH. It is making me want kids._

_I want to squish all their little cheeks._

_Even the lil butt cheeks_

_LILLETH_

_GOT EEM, CARTER_

“I swear, Carter is dating a five year old,” Riker giggled as she reblogged the post. Jeff chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“That is nothing new,” Jeff added as he pat Riker’s shoulder. Riker nodded once and then went back to her computer.

“Hey! How did you take this without me knowing!” Riker squawked quietly as she turned to slap Jeff’s shoulder while he chuckled. Jeff smiled widely and innocently while Riker rolled her eyes and then turned back to her computer, which was playing a video of her singing [Good Ol’ Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDjWQJEdtzI) to the twins with a wide smile on her face.

“It was too cute to not film and post online,” Jeff added innocently. Riker rolled her eyes and leaned over to nip at the tip of Jeff’s nose. Jeff huffed out a chuckle and bumped their foreheads together.

“You’re an ass, but I love you,” Riker whispered. Jeff hummed happily and kissed Riker’s forehead.

“I love you too, babe. You and your ass,” Jeff purred. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she shoved Jeff lightly. Jeff chuckled and simply rolled onto his side before he turned his head to look over at Riker.  “You know, you have been doing _wonderfully_.”

“Aw, thanks. You have been too,” Riker whispered as she smiled over at Jeff. Jeff smiled and nodded once before he rolled back over to kiss Riker lightly.

“Oh, sounds like a little Freddie has woken,” Jeff chuckled as they heard a small snuffle from the bassinets. Riker hummed in agreement and closed her laptop before she pushed up from the bed to walk over towards Fred.

“Hi, my little boy,” Riker crooned as she reached down to grab the infant. Fred simply squirmed in Riker’s arms and grabbed at her shirt. Riker smiled and sat back down on the bed with Fred held close to her chest. “Did you have a good sleep, Freddie?”

“He’s not gonna answer,” Jeff chuckled as he scoot over to sit next to Riker and hook his chin over her shoulder. Riker rolled her eyes and then glared at Jeff.

“Stop being a butt,” Riker added before she turned her attention back to Fred, who was blinking sleepily up at his parents.

“Never. I have to teach these little ones how to sass battle with you,” Jeff laughed with a scrunch of his nose. Riker snorted out a laugh and pinched Jeff’s leg lightly.

“I think they will learn on their own,” Riker hummed as she let Fred latch onto her finger as he gave her a small yawn. Riker smiled down at him and then leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Yeah. Are you and your sister gonna give us a run for our money? I bet you are.”

“Mmh, I bet they will too. But I can guarantee that we aren’t going to be the ones spoiling them,” Jeff commented as he reached out a hand for Taegan as she walked into the room. Braxton followed soon after and jumped smoothly onto the bed to walk over and sniff at Fred. Braxton immediately began to purr and curled up in Riker’s lap beneath Fred

“Aw, are you a good big brother, Braxton?” Riker cooed as she scratched between Braxton’s ears. Braxton purred even louder, and then looked over as Taegan jumped up onto the bed carefully to curl up next to Jeff.

“Yes, you’re a good big sister too, Taegan,” Jeff chuckled as he ruffled Taegan’s ears. Taegan simply licked Jeff’s hand before reaching over to huff a small breath across Fred. Fred squirmed a bit, but then easily settled back down as Braxton’s purrs increased once again.

“I feel like the fact that Braxton’s purr calms the twins shows how much time he spent sleeping by my abdomen while I was pregnant,” Riker snorted as she shifted Fred slightly so she could pull her shirt down to feed him as he began to suck on her fingers.

“Just a bit,” Jeff chuckled as he got up to retrieve George as she started to snuffle in her bassinet.

“There is a bottle downstairs if you want to feed her. I’m sure she’s hungry too,” Riker informed. Jeff nodded once and padded out of the room to go downstairs. Taegan huffed out in annoyance and then jumped off the bed to trot after Jeff.

“You didn’t have to follow, you silly pup,” Jeff chuckled. Riker smiled and looked down at Fred, who was blinking sleepily as he nursed. Riker looked up as Jeff entered the room again and he smiled as he sat back down on the bed with George curled into his chest. “You might want to pump again soon. This is the last bottle we had in the refrigerator.”

“Yeah, I planned on it tonight before we went to sleep,” Riker informed as she looked over at Jeff. He nodded once, but then turned his attention to George in order to help her latch onto the bottle.

“I feel like I will miss this once they’re not nursing anymore,” Jeff breathed. Riker hummed in agreement as she ran a finger gently over Fred’s cheek.

“I feel like that now, but I’m sure by the end I will be ready for them to stop,” Riker giggled as she smiled over at Jeff, who gave a small snort.

“I mean, I can understand that from your point of view,” Jeff told her with a small shrug. Riker hummed and nodded once.

“I’m just excited to watch them grow and to teach them to be good people,” Riker said quietly. Jeff hummed in agreement and leaned over into Riker’s side. Riker smiled over at Jeff and then tipped her head against his as they both watched happily while their children ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This refers to a weekend where everyone visited. Someone accidentally spilled vodka into Riker's drink, and the vodka mixed with the meds made her really ill (this happens in the main 'verse as well)  
> 2) Being sexual in order to win tickle wars and such is something maintained from the main 'verse. The Castellans are an intense breed  
> 3) OKAY. CHASING HEARTS. I GOT IT iN MY HEAD ONCE HOW GREAT IT WOULD BE FOR RIKER (male or female) TO DANCE TO THIS SONG AND I FINALLY HAD AN OPPORTUNITY. DON'T JUDGE ME  
> 4) So, Riker, Joey, and Lane would be in some kind of production class where they have to make different types of media. The trio typically chooses music videos to play to each of their strengths easily  
> 5) Riker makes this comment bc she knows Curt and Alyssa would rush down to PA from NYC to be with her, bc they both rushed home from school when all of Riker's stuff happened when she was 12  
> 6) Kaiden is Riker's cousin that is two years older than them. He visited the Castellans two years prior to this, and Addie hit it off with him  
> 7) In my head, Riker is on Zoloft (this decision was made in 2012 when it was necessary for the main story). I did some research, and Zoloft is considered one of the safer meds to continue to take while pregnant, but even better is to not be on meds. But because of this, the weaning period wouldn't be as bad for Riker  
> 8) If you didn't see that post when it circulated on tumblr (or the rest of the internet), IDEK. But it was PERFECT for the situation and Riker would have beaten the shit out of Jeff if the others hadn't been there 0:)  
> 9) I was listening to No Control one day and was like BUT WHAT ABOUT RIKER AND JEFF SINGING THIS TOGETHER, and then this happened  
> 10) This is why I decided they would have twins. Initially, they were only going to have a girl, but then I was like bUT THEY COULD HAVE THEIR OWN FRED AND GEORGE bc I am a NERD  
> 11) The Mystery Twins are Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls. I love the show and the twins and lil Fred and George would have PLENTY of Mystery Twins clothing. That lil girl would totally EMBRACE the Mabel sweaters  
> 12) I honestly did not go on a search for these clothing items. I was looking at HP Christmas sweaters and saw the etsy shop had a maternity section and VOILA  
> 13) FUN FACT: In the main 'verse, Riker and Jeff live with Macen and Kamryn for about a year before they get married. It obviously differs in this universe because of the babies  
> 14) Okay, another fun fact: I was asking friends for a middle name for a Georgia, and my friend who LOVES 5sos suggested the name Rose. I immediately loved it, and then a few days later was listening to Best Song Ever by 1D and it has the lyric "SAYS HER NAME WAS GEORGIA ROSE" and I lost my shit  
> 15) Deciding on which last name the twins would take was a process. I had a whole freak out because Jeff wouldn't necessarily take RIker's last name in this 'verse since Riker is female. I considered Riker becoming an Aaronson, but it just didn't have the same ring to it, so whatever. Deal with it.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST INSTALLMENT. MESSAGE WITH QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE THEM AND ENJOY THE EPILOGUE.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE END. More notes at the end :D

**A YEAR AND A HALF LATER**

 

“Jeff! Where are Fred and George? It’s too quiet!” Riker called out from where she was in the kitchen trying to get cookies into the oven.

“I don’t have ‘em!” Jeff replied before they both heard small squeaks and then small feet padding quickly across the floor. Riker quirked an eyebrow and then poked her head out of the kitchen to see Fred and George trying to sneak their way back into the living room.

“Frederic. Georgia…” Riker said in a warning tone. They both immediately stopped and gave Riker innocent smiles. “What have you been doing?”

“Nuff, Mommy,” Fred answered with an innocent bat of his eyes. Riker inspected the twins, who both had ink handprints scattered on their clothes and faces.

“I find it hard to believe that you were doing _nothing_ ,” Riker replied as she stepped out of the kitchen in order to look down at the twins sternly with her hands on her hips. Fred simply jut out his bottom lip stubbornly while George bit her nervously. “Uh huh. What were you up to, Georgie girl?”

“Cawd fo’ Gamma,” George answered in a small voice.

“In what room?” Riker pried as she looked over at her son with a stern look while he pouted.

“P’ay woom,” George replied as she looked up at Riker with wide, damp eyes.

“Oh, put the eyes away, you manipulative menace,” Jeff chuckled as he walked up behind Riker and then scooped both twins up.

“ _Daddy_!” Fred squeaked indignantly. Jeff cackled loudly and then hugged both twins to his chest roughly. George giggled and nuzzled into Jeff’s neck while Fred pushed at Jeff’s face.

“Aw, this is your punishment, Freddie. You know you’re not supposed to play with the paints and stamps without one of us there,” Riker informed as she snatched Fred out of Jeff’s arms and kissed his cheek. “Even if it is to make Grandma’s Christmas card.”

“Know, Mommy,” Fred pouted as he nuzzled into Riker’s neck. Riker smiled and pat Fred’s back before she placed him on his feet.

“Oh, we know you know. We also know that you and your sister like to test the limits of your rules,” Jeff chuckled as he shifted George onto his hip. “Now, c’mon. Let’s go get the two of you in a bath.”

“Not nigh’!” George squeaked as she looked at Jeff with wide, shocked eyes.

“Yes, well, the two of you are covered in each other’s finger and handprints. You need a bath,” Jeff informed as he snatched Fred up with his free arm. Fred grumbled and went limp in Jeff’s hold. Jeff glared down at his son while Riker stifled her laughter. Jeff quirked an eyebrow at Riker and then headed for the stairs.

“G’head and get the bath started. I will join you once I get the cookies out of the oven,” Riker informed. Jeff just hummed and nodded as he continued up the stairs with George pouting on one hip while Fred remained stubbornly limp on the other. Riker snorted at the sight and then went into the kitchen as the oven went off. She quickly took the cookies out and got them on the cooling rack before she turned off the oven and then went upstairs.

“Can you get them new outfits?” Jeff called out from the bathroom.

“On it!” Riker replied as she went into the twins’ room to get clothes for them.

“No clothe!” Fred chirped from the bath.

“Frederic, it is the middle of December! You need clothes!” Riker informed.

“No pant!” Fred replied with an easy smile as Riker walked into the bathroom. Riker gave Fred a deadpan look and then sank to the floor in front of the bath tub next to Jeff.

“You need pants too, little boy,” Jeff retorted as he wiped away the ink on George’s cheeks while she scrunched up her nose in annoyance. Fred pouted dramatically at the information and Riker smiled as she began to wash the ink off of his body.

“Lithen Ch’ismas music?” George asked as she allowed Jeff to wash her hair.

“Yes, we can listen to Christmas music when we get back downstairs,” Riker agreed. “Do you guys wanna decorate a cookie for yourselves too?”

“Yah!” both twins chirped in excitement as they looked at Riker with beaming expressions. Riker and Jeff both snorted and then leaned forward to kiss their foreheads.

“Only _one_ cookie, though,” Jeff told them sternly. Both twins pouted dramatically then and bat their eyelids.

“Oh, so _cute_. But, you’ll have to try harder than that, babies,” Riker crooned.

“Don’t tell them that,” Jeff snorted. Riker smiled and shrugged as she washed Fred’s hair.

“ _Please_ , I am their mother. Of course they will learn how to use their faces to manipulate to get what they want,” Riker huffed out primly. Jeff tilted his head once in agreement and then lifted George out of the bath to dry her off.

“Weeky cwean!” George giggled as Jeff rubbed her towel across her body. Jeff smiled and then pulled the hood of the towel up in order to dry her hair while the toddler continued to giggle.

“Yes, all squeaky clean,” Jeff cooed as he revealed George’s face and kissed the tip of her nose. George giggled again and then threw herself against Jeff’s chest. Jeff chuckled and Riker smiled as she pulled Fred out of the bath to dry him off.

“C’mon. Let Daddy put your clothes on. Addie is going to be here soon,” Riker said while she gave George a stern look as George squirmed in Jeff’s hold. George pouted and then obeyed while Jeff chuckled.  Fred watched his sister carefully, and then scrunched up his nose in annoyance as Riker dried off his hair and face.

“Mommy,” Fred squeaked as Riker laid him down to put a diaper on.

“What, baby?” Riker asked as she helped Fred back to his feet.

“Why ‘eople ‘ithit?” Fred asked in a muffled voice as Riker pulled his onesie on over his head.

“Because it’s Christmas in a few days,” Riker answered as she slid pants onto Fred before she scooped him up.

“Yep. That’s why we are baking lots of cookies and why the house is all decorated,” Jeff added as he followed Riker out of the bathroom with George perched on his hip.

“An’ pethal muthic,” George chirped happily as she bounced on Jeff’s hip.

“Yes, and the special music,” Riker giggled as she smiled back at her daughter. George preened and clenched her hands into Jeff’s shirt.

“Tootie mow?” Fred asked hopefully as he looked at Riker with a pout.

“Yes. You guys can decorate a cookie now,” Riker replied as she and Jeff walked over to place the twins into their highchairs. They both settled in easily and then looked at their parents expectantly. Riker and Jeff both snorted and Riker rolled her eyes as she frosted a cookie to hand to Fred. Jeff did the same with a cookie for George and slid it onto her tray before he went to grab sprinkles. George released a happy squeak and immediately grabbed for the pink sprinkles.

“Thape!” Fred proclaimed as he threw one hand into the air.

“Okay, okay,” Riker chuckled as she grabbed the shaped sprinkles to hand to Fred. He inspected the containers closely before he chose the eggs, which were brightly colored. Jeff smirked and quirked an eyebrow as he exchanged a look with Riker, and she just smiled and shrugged one shoulder. “We both know these kids go for bright colors.”

“Valid point,” Jeff chuckled as they watched George cackle and spread pink sprinkles across her cookie.

“We’re heeere!” Jude’s voice sang out as they heard the front door open.

“Jude Stacy! Shoes!” Addie admonished while Kaiden laughed. They heard Jude give a heavy sigh while the twins looked in the direction of the foyer with interest.

“Hey, baby cousin,” Kaiden hummed as he walked into the kitchen and kissed the top of Riker’s head. Riker hummed back and then watched with a smile as Kaiden walked over to kiss the tops of the twins’ heads while they giggled.

“Moooh-maaah!16” Jude sang as she skipped into the kitchen and threw herself at Riker’s legs. Riker laughed and scooped the four year old up into her lap.

“Hello, my love,” Riker added as she blew a kiss against Jude’s cheek.

“I misseded you,” Jude proclaimed as she cuddled into Riker’s chest.

“Aw, you saw my yesterday at the studio,” Riker giggled as she rubbed Jude’s back.

“Apparently that is just _too long_ for our daughter,” Addie laughed as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a candy to casually pop into her mouth.

“She’s only four. Get used to it,” Jeff chuckled. “That and she is around Riker a lot. At the age of four Riker used to get all dramatic on me if we didn’t see each other for a few hours.”

“Hey, we were our only friends at that point. The rest was just family,” Riker huffed out stubbornly.

“What? You guys didn’t go to pre-school?” Addie asked with wide eyes.

“Oh, they did. They just didn’t start to branch out until they were, like, six. That’s when they were finally put into different classes,” Kaiden informed with a snort as he helped Fred drop some sprinkles onto his cookie.

“That is kind of adorable,” Addie giggled as she accepted the cookie that George was proudly handing to her. “Wow, Georgie! This is such a pretty cookie from such a pretty, little lady!”

George simply giggled and clapped her hands together happily before she turned to Jeff with a pout and extended hands. Jeff raised his eyebrows at his daughter and she wiggled her fingers in response.

“We already told you, _one_ cookie,” Jeff told her.

“ave Add doh,” George replied with a pout.

“Stop trying to worm your way around it. You can have a cookie to _eat_ , but you’re not decorating another one. Taegan has had enough sprinkles already,” Riker laughed as she indicated Taegan, who was licking the floor beneath the twins’ chairs. George simply shrugged at that and looked down at Taegan.

“Taegan can’t have too many sprinkles. It will give her boo boo belly,” Jeff informed as he pat Taegan’s back.

“No boo boo bewwy fo’ Ay,” Fred proclaimed as he added a few more sprinkles to his cookie.

“What ‘bout Braxy?” Jude asked as she pointed over towards where Braxton was sitting on the counter and watching them all carefully. Braxton turned his gaze on Jude then and flicked his tail once.

“Braxton doesn’t eat sprinkles,” Riker said as she looked over at Braxton as well. “It is not his preferred sweet.”

“Bwaxy ice cweam,” George giggled as she looked back at Braxton, who looked back at her and blinked once.

“Yes, Braxton definitely likes ice cream,” Jeff chuckled as he got up to get a wet paper towel to clean of Fred and George’s hands.

“Which is honestly my fault,” Riker laughed as she helped Jude slide to the floor. “I used to share with him.”

“Because you’re _ridiculous_ ,” Jeff told her while Riker smiled and accepted a paper towel from Jeff to clean Fred’s hands.

“I’m not even surprised by that information,” Addie breathed out as she set down George’s cookie in order to pick George up as the toddler reached for her.

“Me either,” Kaiden agreed as he pulled Jude up onto his hip. Riker just shrugged and scooped Fred up out of his highchair.

“We all know I’m ridiculous. You’re the weird ones if you’re only just realizing it,” Riker replied with a huff as she walked into the living room with her nose held high. The others snorted, but easily followed after Riker.

“We all know it, it’s okay,” Addie chirped as they all sat down on the floor with Fred, George, and Jude between them.

“Oh good,” Riker hummed as she grabbed a few toys for the twins to play with while Braxton flounced over to curl up in her lap.

“God. He still watches over them like a hawk,” Jeff breathed as he watched Braxton, who was keeping a close eye on Fred and George.

“Aw, he’s just a good big brudder,” Riker crooned as she leaned down to kiss the top of Braxton’s head. Braxton purred happily then and sent a smug look in Jeff’s direction. Jeff simply rolled his eyes as Taegan wormed her way into his lap.

“You guys are so weird,” Addie breathed.

“And you’re dating my cousin. He’s pretty weird,” Riker countered easily. Kaiden gasped at that and clapped a hand to his chest.

“I have _never_ been so _offended_!” Kaiden claimed. Riker rolled her eyes and then reached over to punch Kaiden’s shoulder playfully.

“Mommy, ‘anth pa’ty?” George asked suddenly as she looked up at Riker.

“Oh, of course!” Riker chirped happily as she nudged Braxton carefully out of her lap to go over to her iPod. “Music?”

“Pethal muthic!” George proclaimed proudly. Fred giggled and clapped in excitement. Riker smiled and turned on the music before returning over towards the kids. Jeff chuckled and handed George off to Riker before he scooped Fred up and stood up. Jude giggled and forced Addie to stand up as well. Kaiden simply snorted and collapsed back onto the couch while he watched the others begin to dance around the living room while they sang along to Christmas songs with the kids.

000000

“God, I _highly_ underestimated your family’s insanity level,” Artemis 17 breathed out as she walked up to Riker and Jeff with wide eyes and George on her hip. Riker and Jeff both snorted and shook their heads.

“That’s completely your fault, Artie,” Riker informed as she accepted George into her arms as the toddler reached for her. “We gave you and Danny fair warning.”

“I know. I just didn’t take it seriously,” Artemis commented as she leaned against the counter next to Riker and looked out into the living room where Curt was stomping around after Logan, Josh, Jude, and Fred while all four giggled manically. Maya called out for Curt to be careful from the side, and Curt simply rolled his eyes in response as he continued after the kids.

“Again, your fault for not taking it seriously,” Jeff chuckled as he watched Darren, Dalton, and Matt join the fray and tackle Curt’s legs. Artemis hummed in agreement and then accepted Danny into her side as he walked over.

“It’s kinda sad that the one closest in age to me is only four years younger than me, yet he’s still running around like he’s five,” Danny commented as he watched Matt dramatically drop off of Curt’s leg and pretend to die while Fred climbed on top of him.

“Oh, that’s just how Matt is. I don’t think he will ever grow up…mentally at least,” Riker hummed as she smiled over at Matt and Fred. Jeff hummed in agreement and then caught George as she flung herself at Jeff from Riker’s arms.

“He’s an amazing kid, though. He might be a giant goof, but if you ever watch him practicing gymnastics, he is _so focused_. Kid’s gonna make it to the Olympics, you watch,” Jeff chuckled as he bounced George on his hip while she giggled.

“How do you guys know him again?” Danny questioned.

“He’s Darren’s biological brother,” Riker answered as she smiled over at Matt as he caught Riker’s eye while he cuddled and tickled Fred. “Mom and Elaine are going to tell them once Darren is fourteen.”

“That’s a ways off,” Artemis commented as she looked over at Darren where he was giggling in Dalton’s lap as Dalton hugged Darren tightly from behind.

“Yeah. But they want to make sure both of them really understand the situation,” Jeff informed as he set George carefully on her feet as she squirmed in his arms. George flashed Jeff a quick smile before she toddled off to drop down on top of Matt’s chest as well.

“Careful, Georgie!” Riker called out. “Don’t hurt Matt or your brother!”

“Tay, Mommy!” George giggled in response as Matt pulled her to his chest as well to press kisses across her cheeks.

“Aw, look at you guys, all huddled away in the kitchen,” Alyssa crooned as she and Blaine walked into the kitchen.

“Hiding from _you_ ,” Jeff proclaimed with a glint in his eye.

“Aw, I love you too, baby brother,” Blaine sang as he walked over to pull Jeff into a tight hug and squish Jeff’s cheeks together before he kissed them. Jeff squawked indignantly and Blaine cackled as he tightened his grip on his younger brother. Riker just smiled and shook her head at them as she reached out to kick lightly at Alyssa’s calf.

“God, not even going to _try_ and save your husband?” Alyssa asked with a smirk. Riker shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to the side as she looked over at Jeff, who was still attempting to push Blaine off.

“No. He’s a big boy,” Riker replied simply as she flashed an innocent smile at Alyssa, who snorted and shook her head.

“This marriage is _useless_ ,” Jeff spit out then. Riker snorted and reached over to pat Jeff’s cheek before she pushed away from the counter.

“You know I don’t fight your battles for you, Jeffry,” Riker added as she easily scooped up Josh as he ran past. Josh squawked, but then immediately began to giggle as he nuzzled into Riker’s chest. Riker smiled and smacked a kiss to Josh’s cheek before she set him back down. Josh scrunched up his nose at her happily and then skipped off towards his older sister.

“Hey, all the wrapping paper is gathered in bags and outside,” Addie puffed as she walked back inside from the backyard with Kaiden behind her.

“Thank you,” Riker chirped as she ruffled Addie’s hair. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes before she grabbed Kaiden by the scarf to pull him towards the foyer so they could hang their winter stuff back up.

“Those two are still just so _cute_ ,” Artemis giggled as she collapsed onto a couch next to Maya, who hummed in agreement.

“You should’ve seen Addie the first Christmas she spent with us. I don’t think she knew what to do,” Maya commented as she ran a hand over her rounded abdomen.

“She didn’t. She hadn’t had a real Christmas in, like, six years,” Riker informed as she sat down on the arm of the couch. “She’s just happy that aside from the very first, Jude has had real Christmases.”

“Not that she remembers them,” Jeff snorted. Danny rolled his eyes at that and then walked over as Jude called out to him. Riker rolled her eyes and then pinched Jeff’s side. He squawked indignantly and then pouted as he rubbed at his side.

“Gwamma!” Fred suddenly squeaked as Miri walked into the room. Miri smiled and knelt down with her arms open. Logan, Josh, Jude, Fred, and George all ran at her then and huddled against her chest to hug her. Miri laughed and kissed the tops of their heads in turn as she greeted them. Riker smiled as she watched Fred and George kiss Miri’s cheeks and leaned into Jeff’s side

“Mommy!” Matt bugled as Elaine showed up and ran at her to hug her. Elaine grunted as he eleven year old son latched onto her and then smiled as she ruffled his hair.

“You’re getting too big for that, Matty,” Elaine commented. Matt simply shrugged and then detached from his mother in order to scoop Darren onto his back before the galloped around the room. Darren laughed and held onto Matt tightly while Elaine watched with soft eyes.

“I’m gonna get ya!” Curt exclaimed as he ran up behind Matt and snatched Darren off of Matt’s back. Darren squealed in delight and Dalton bugled out with his foam sword brandished in front of him.

“I shall save you, Darren!” Dalton exclaimed before he took off after Curt while Darren laughed and reached for Dalton from his spot slung over Curt’s shoulder.

“Careful!” Miri, Maya, and Anne called out in unison. All three boys rolled their eyes and continued on with their actions. Artemis snorted and shook her head as she watched.

“Oh, it’s about to get worse,” Riker giggled as she watched Alyssa scoop up George and take off after Curt with another foam sword held in front of her. Derek laughed and followed Alyssa’s lead with Fred on his hip.

“Un’le ‘Urt!” Fred squeaked as he thrust one, small fist into the air. George echoed Fred and threw both her fists into the air.

“Injure my children and die,” Riker commented in a bored voice even as she watched the proceedings with a smile.

“I would never hurt my favorites,” Alyssa giggled as she threw a wink in Riker’s direction.

“Hey!” Logan protested as she looked over at Alyssa stubbornly. Alyssa snorted and shrugged one shoulder as she smacked at Curt with her foam sword.

“Sorry, Lo, but they’re a lot nicer than you are. You have fallen from your throne,” Alyssa informed. Logan glared at Alyssa through narrowed eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, then Aunt Riker is _my_ favorite,” Logan proclaimed. Alyssa simply shrugged and then squawked as Dalton cackled and smacked her with his foam sword.

“Dalton! We are on the same side!” Alyssa exclaimed.

“Not anymore!” Darren cackled as he ran by and grabbed the sword from Alyssa’s grip, hit her on the head with it, and then ran off with Dalton on his heels.

“ _Waaaait_!” Jude squeaked indignantly as she got up and followed after the two boys while she dragged Matt along behind her while he laughed.

“Wai’-o-me18!” George protested as she wiggled her way out of Alyssa’s grip and toddled off after the others. Fred made a stubborn noise and followed after his twin, not wanting to be left out.

“I’ve got ‘em, don’t worry,” Matt chuckled as he pulled his hand out of Jude’s grip in order to hold both his hands out for Fred and George, who latched on happily.

“Thank you,” Riker replied with a smile as she watched Matt lead Fred, George, and Jude after Dalton and Darren.

“ _Daaanny_!” Jude sang out as she looked around for him with wide eyes.

“ _Gotcha_!” Danny laughed as he jumped out and scooped Jude up while she giggled manically.

“Be careful, please!” Addie commented as she and Kaiden walked back into the room from the foyer. Danny simply saluted her and then skipped off after the other kids with Jude on his hip. Addie smiled and shook her head as she walked over to drop onto the floor in front of Riker and Artemis. “God, I forgot how tiring it was to have everyone here.”

“I know. I’m seriously questioning why we had Christmas at _our_ house,” Jeff chuckled as he looked over towards where his siblings were gathered with Alyssa, Derek, and Curt.

“Because you have the youngest kids at the moment,” Maya replied with a small shrug. “That and you have the nicest house aside from Miri.”

“Wow, thanks, Maya,” Riker snorted. Maya simply smiled and gave them another shrug. “By that rule, does that mean next year is at your place?”

“Not unless you’re all coming to the city, which we all know is not happening,” Maya shot back.

“Point,” Riker and Jeff conceded in unison. Maya just smiled and nodded once as they watched all the kids attempt to sneak back into the living room. Everyone continued on with their conversations in an attempt to not spoil whatever the kids had planned. Darren and Dalton broke off first, foam swords held at their sides. Danny followed after them with Jude clinging to his back while she stifled giggles against his shirt. Logan and Josh went next, creeping over in Curt’s direction. Matt was last, one twin held on each hip carefully. He quirked one eyebrow at Riker and Jeff, who both smiled and nodded carefully as to not let Fred and George know they had caught on.

“ _Victory_!” Darren and Dalton suddenly bugled as they jumped at Curt and assaulted him with the foam swords. Curt cried out dramatically and fell back as Logan and Josh converged on him as well, both kids dropping onto his chest. Danny cackled out then and ran over to drop Jude into her mother’s lap. Jude giggled and watched as Danny launched himself into Artemis’ lap. Artemis groaned, and then laughed as she cuddled Danny to her chest.

“Oh my goodness!” Riker gasped dramatically as both Fred and George were dropped into her lap before Matt wrapped his arms around her neck. Fred and George both giggled manically and reached out to poke at Jeff’s sides. Jeff gasped and then scooped Fred up in order to blow against the toddler’s cheeks. Fred’s giggles increased and he scrunched up in Jeff’s arms. “Wow, you guys are just so _sneaky_!”

“Yah,” George giggled as she nuzzled into Riker and then smiled innocently up at her. Riker smiled back and pushed George’s strawberry-blonde hair away from her face. George snuffled out a giggle and then poked at Fred before she slid out of Riker’s lap. Fred made a small noise and then wiggled in Jeff’s arms until Jeff put him down. The twins giggled and smiled at their parents before they toddled off towards Darren and Dalton, who turned and accepted the toddlers into their laps. Matt chuckled and took off as well in order to launch himself at Alyssa, who squawked and then laughed as the eleven year old draped himself across her back. Eliana giggled and reached out to flick Matt’s nose while he made faces at her.

“Again, your family is insane,” Artemis breathed out as she ran her fingers through Danny’s hair. Riker, Jeff, Maya, Addie, and Kaiden all hummed in agreement and watched their family goof around.

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t change it,” Riker added as she watched the twins giggle in Darren and Dalton’s laps as the boys sang to the toddlers and rocked them back and forth. Jeff made a noise in agreement and leaned down to kiss the top of Riker’s head before they both smiled over at Fred and George as the twins looked over at their parents with wide, happy smiles amid the insanity that reigned around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16) Okay, so in the main 'verse, Riker becomes Jude's adoptive dad after they all graduated from college. This still happens in this verse, it is just that Jude gains another mother instead of a father. Since there are two moms, Addie remains "mommy" while Riker becomes "moma", pronounced "moe-mah" :)  
> 17) Artemis and Danny were still needed in this universe bc I wanted to. Though, instead of accidentally meeting Riker and Jeff bc they live next door to them in an apartment building, they meet bc of Danny taking classes at Addie and Riker's studio (which he also does in the main 'verse)  
> 18) This line is directly from my older brother, Marc. There is a home video from when Marc and David (older brothers) were really little, and Mom and David kinda left Marc behind, and he ran after them screaming WAIT-O-ME. My family still says it sometimes
> 
> AND WITH THAT, THIS LIL NOVEL IS OVER. This girl!Riker 'verse is nowhere near over yet, though. At some point I will probably write short stories about when Riker and Jeff have Lasey and Ryan, and the twins' reactions. Them twin are gonna be super big siblings, mkraaaaaay


End file.
